Star Crossed
by writergirlalways
Summary: Alexis Castle and Pi just broke up. One night, fate brings Alexis and her family's sworn enemy's heir together. An instant connection. Who is it? Senator Bracken's son. Alexis/OC. Season Six. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have been writing Let It Go. I came up with this idea and I wanted to try it out. Please tell me if I should continue or not. It's just an idea. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It hurt to see her hurt. The way her tough exterior crumbled. There was nothing I could do to help her. I didn't know her. I only observed from afar.<p>

She was beautiful. I dreamed of her daily. Her red, silky hair; I wanted to run my hands through it. Her cobalt blue eyes, reminded of the ocean, I could swim in them all day.

I wanted to know her. I didn't have the guts. I should. I'm good looking. I'm charming. But, she was her. She was strong, independent, smart. And, I was…me.

I didn't know why she was hurting and I wanted to know. I was sitting down the bar from her. She was nineteen but this tavern sold underage. She never drank, she was usually more collected than this. I knew something…something was wrong.

"Take a picture." She said, directed my way.

"Um…sorry. I…"

"If you're going to look at me like that at least get closer."

I slid over one chair.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea. No. Actually, my life kinda sucks right now."

"I don't see how it could."

"Yea, my boyfriend broke up with me. Tomorrow, I'm going into work and my dad is just gonna say 'I told you so'. I can't handle that."

"He's not going to say 'I told you so'. He's going to say that your ex is an idiot." I said with a smirk. I am not good at making people feel better but, I had to try. For her.

"That's sweet. But, no. Speaking of work, I should get going." She said getting up, stumbling doing so.

"I'll call you a cab."

"I'm fine really."She said taking a step but falling into me instead.

Yea, she defiantly wasn't driving.

"I'll take you home."

I grabbed her arm to steady her and guided her to my car.

"You're cute." She said while I drove her back to the campus.

"That's very flattering. But, you're drunk so you probably can't see straight."

"And, a sense of humor. My kind of guy."

"Where is your dorm at?" I asked trying to deflect the compliment. My heart beating so fast. I mean the girl of my dreams is not only sitting in my car but she also just told me that I was her kind of guy.

"Let's go back to your place."

"Where is your dorm?"

"I don't know." She said the vibrations of the car lulling her to sleep.

I looked over to my right. She was asleep. Pure beauty. I decided to take her to my apartment instead. I carefully grabbed her in my arms and carried her to my room. She was half awake and half asleep.

I laid her down on my bed and tucked her in. She grabbed my hand.

"Thanks."

"Yea. No problem. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

I awoke early the next morning. I was sore, the couch was not very comfortable.

"Hi, there." She said standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Hi. You're awake." I said getting up in a hurry.

"I'm really sorry about imposing. I usually don't do this. I'm Alexis Castle." She said holding out her hand and I took it in mine, the fireworks between us were undeniable.

"No, you were at the bar. I didn't want you to drive. So, I brought here. Nothing happened."

"Thank you. I should be going. I'm really sorry." She said walking to the front door. Alexis turned suddenly. "I didn't catch your name."

"Jasper."

"Jasper. Do you go to Columbia?"

"Yea. I study political science."

"That's impressive. I'm studying to be a medical examiner."

"I know. I see you around the medical building a lot."

"Well, Jasper…maybe I'll see you around." She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. "What's your last name?"

"Jasper…Bracken."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means the world. Leave a review, if you can. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I went on with my early morning routine after that. I showered quickly, scorching my body with the steaming hot temperature. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The tips of my blonde hair fell onto my forehead, almost intercepting my blue eyes. I carefully combed it back and used gel to style it. I threw on khakis and a dark blue polo and grabbed my leather book bag.<p>

I walked to the kitchen to get a coffee and there it was. A note. From her. I picked up and saw her feminine handwriting which scribed a number. A phone number. Her phone number, and just below that it said call me. Oh, I would be calling. For sure.

* * *

><p>Columbia University was a big campus. Everyone knew me as the Senator's son. The debate team captain, president of student affairs, and honor student. My father always made a huge impression on me and important grades were. But, most importantly he taught me that having a leadership position puts you in control of everything. That power was everything.<p>

He was the one who pushed political science. Everything was politics. Sure, I went along with it. But, if it was my decision I would have done something different. Politics isn't my passion. I was always good at science. I could have been a scientist. If my last name wasn't Bracken.

* * *

><p>Lost in deep thought, I was startled when I felt a cold hand on my arm. I turned around suddenly bumping into her. Alexis.<p>

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No. You didn't. I wasn't paying attention. Hi. I saw your note. I was gonna try and be cool and wait a couple of days. But, I probably would have called you after class. I'm not at cool." I said rambling. Why was I like that around her?

"I just thought maybe. We could go get coffee. So, I could thank you for looking out for me last night." The wind blew her hair and the warm sun shined down on her porcelain skin making her look like an angel. "Jasper?"

"Uh…sorry. You don't have to thank me."

"I want to."

"Ok. Well, I have one class today so how about after?"

"Sounds great. What time?"

"It's a lecture so. In two hours,? I can meet you in the quad. We can go to that Starbucks down the street."

"See you in two hours." She agreed whipping her hair around, the smell of vanilla permeating the polluted, city air.

* * *

><p>When she was out of sight, I made a punching motion in the air. My own personal victory dance. Little did I know she saw the whole thing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please, leave one, if you can. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I ran out of class, I couldn't wait to see Ale-…for coffee. I saw a flash of red in a sea of college students who inhabit this space at noon.<p>

"Hey." I greeted her, out of breath.

"Hi, were you running?" She asked with a smile.

"Exercise."

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

We walked down the block in a comfortable silence. I held the door open for her and guided her to a booth, asking her what she wanted. She offered to pay but, I politely declined and got the drinks.

"Thanks. I thought I was the one thanking you."

"Just being here is enough." I blurted out, the words slipping out without thinking.

She looked down and blushed. Maybe, I got away with it.

"So…political science. You want to be a Senator like your Dad."

"It's what he is training me for."

"You don't like it?" She said taking a sip of her tea.

"I mean I can get used to it. It's not a big deal. I should be thankful that my dad cares that much to push me to get a very prestigious degree from Columbia. But, the thing is…it's not my choice. He's always made my decisions and that's fine. Hell, he makes good ones if he's a Senator. I'm sorry. I'm talking about myself."

"I asked you. What would you want to be?"

"I don't know. I guess I just want it to be my decision. Does that make sense or my crazy?"

"I understand perfectly. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I don't exactly have that open father-son relationship. Well…enough about me. I thought you had work today?"

"I called in and told them I had a test."

"Them? Where do your work?"

"I am an assistant to Dr. Parish, she is a medical examiner at the 12th precinct. My dad is a consultant with his fiancee, Detective Beckett."

I choked on my coffee.

"You ok?"

"Yea. Detective Beckett? That's your step-mother to be?"

"Yea. Why?"

"She saved my dad's life. Car bomb. Pretty awesome."

"I didn't know that. You'll have to meet them next time."

"Next time?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yea. I enjoyed myself hence the 'next time'."

"You enjoyed yourself?"

She laughed,"Yes, are you that surprised?"

"Uh…I…"

"You are. How are you studying to be a politician, almost president or captain all of the academic teams or clubs, and yet your so shy around me?"

"You make me nervous. You're different than everyone else. My brain just stops."

"I do have that effect on people."

"Well…I need to get going. I have political theory in an hour and I have dinner with my family tonight. We should do this again like you said."

"Yea. We should."

"Well…Ms. Castle, it was a pleasure." I said standing, holding my hand out to help her out of the booth.

She took it and stood, leaning over and kissing me lightly on the cheek. My heart stopped. I wanted the moment to last forever when in reality it lasted a second.

"Have a good rest of the night." She said turning and walking away from me.

A good night in the Bracken household was impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review, suggestions to make this story more enjoyable are graciously accepted! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The clinking of forks and knives was all that I could hear. My father sat at the head of the table, my mother on the opposite end. The house maids were walking around us, filling up glasses and plates. He was wearing a blue suit with red tie. My mother in a purple dress. I was in brown jeans and a blue sweater.<p>

"How's school?" My mother asked.

"Good."

"Good? You couldn't come up with a more methodical answer." My father questioned.

"A new semester started. I started political theory. So far I'm really enjoying it. Probably my favorite class."

"Well…theory isn't going to help you win an election." He stated.

"But, it will help me come up with new ideas to help the greater good."

Silence.

"Sweetheart, enough about school. Any new friends?"

"No, I'm too busy."

"Come on, nobody?"

"Well, there is a girl. I just met her."

"What's her name?"

"I don't want to say anything, it could be nothing. I might jinx it."

"Ok, Jasper, honey. But, I want to meet her if she is something."

"Sure." I said so that I could just make my mother happy.

* * *

><p>My father excused himself from the table to attend to a phone call and when he returned he excused himself to attend to an emergency meeting in his office. I left the dining room and went up to my childhood bedroom. The walls were lined with academic achievements, frames containing newspaper articles and photos, and family photos.<p>

I lied down on the bed and pulled out my phone and dialed her number. She answered and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Alexis. It's Jasper."

"Jasper, hi. How are you?"

"Good. I…uh…was just wondering…if you maybe wanted to go see a movie tomorrow night?"

"Depends on the movie."

"Rear Window at the Paris Theatre."

Silence.

"I accept."

"Great. Where's your dorm?"

"I actually am leaving with my dad at the moment so I'll text you his."

"Great. I'll pick you up eight."

"It's a date."

I froze. I forgot english. I forgot life. I had a date with Alexis Castle.

"Jasper? You there?"

"Oh yeah. Must of lost signal." I said trying to make a cool recovery.

"Ok, well I'll see you then."

It was a date. A date to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading the story! It means so much to me. Sorry for no update yesterday. i had exams and was busy. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was nervous, to say the least. The way she made me feel was like nothing I had ever felt and I wanted to impress so badly. I prepared myself for the evening. I put on a black polo with a white shirt underneath and bark blue jeans. I styled my hair and was out the door.<p>

Walking down the street, I spotted a flower cart. I stopped. I bought the variety bouquet, which was huge, and then made my way to the address.

* * *

><p>I stepped onto the welcome mat in front of the front door and knocked. 'Don't screw this up' I thought.<p>

A red-head, elderly woman opened the door with a big smile.

"Why hello there. Come in. I'm Martha Rogers, Alexis's grandmother. You must be the young man taking her out tonight." She said motioning for me to come in.

"Yes, ma'am. It's very nice to meet Miss Rogers…"

"Please, call me Martha."

"Ok, Martha. I'm Jasper. It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Alexis has told me so much about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. She'll be down in a minute. It's a shame that you couldn't meet Richard, my son, Alexis's father. He is out on a case."

"I would have loved to meet him."

"So, where are you guys going tonight?"

"The Paris theatre. They're showing Rear Window, one of my favorites."

"The Paris theatre, huh. Very nice choice. I remember when I went there when I was Alexis's age. I remember this one time I went in the back…

"Grams! Don't tell that story!" Alexis shouted while coming down the stairs. She was wearing a blue skirt with white skirt. Her hair curled and laying perfectly over her shoulders.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She took my breath away and I forgot who and where I was. She smiled at her grandmother and then turned to look at me. She looked right at me and looked down quickly, blushing.

"You look…" My voice got caught in my throat. "Words cannot describe how stunning you look." I looked down noticing that I still had the huge bouquet of flowers in my hand. "Uh…these are for you. I didn't know what kind of flowers were your favorite…so I…"

"Bought the whole store."

I laughed handing her the flowers, our hands grazing each other's slightly.

"Only for you."

They stared at each other until Martha interrupted,"I'll put these in a vase. You two kids get going."

"Yea, we should get going. The movie will be starting soon."

"Have a good time, darling."

* * *

><p>I walked out of the loft and held the door open for her. We hailed a cab and rode in a comfortable silence to the theatre. When we arrived, I bought the popcorn and candy.<p>

"Where are the tickets?" She said getting into the elevator.

"I pre-ordered them. I always get a balcony, box seat. I think it's the best way to watch a movie and plus it's private." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh, I see."

I guided her to my normal seat and sat her down next to me, we waited till the movie started.

"You know, I have never been here before."

"Oh, first-timer. This place is the best. My dad and I came here every weekend when I was a kid. It was the best."

"Why don't you guys do it anymore?"

"Work is everything to him. He was the best dad but, something in him changed."

"When?"

"I don't know like ten years ago. We just stopped talking. I mean we talked but, it was never like it used to be."

* * *

><p>The movie soon started and I watched her more than the movie. The way she took an interest in the movie and the way her jaw would drop a little when something crazy would happen. Or when her brow furrowed at new information. She looked over at me and saw that I was staring. She reached over hesitantly and threaded her fingers with mine. Smiling up at me, she turned back to the movie and so did I.<p>

The movie finished and I walked Alexis out of the theatre. We began to walk through midtown going through Central Park.

"I hope you had fun."

"You worry to much."

"I just want to be able to give you what you deserve."

She grabbed my hand,"You have and more."

"So, have you seen that movie before?" 'Come on, Jasper, you're just holding hands with the girl. Calm down.' I thought.

"All of Hitchcock's movies are my favorites. Actually, for my dad's birthday, Kate, Grams, and I pulled a rear window joke on my dad. It was hilarious, he actually bought it."

"That would be the coolest birthday ever."

"That's what he said. You know you and my dad would get along so well. He loves Hitchcock."

"I'll have to meet him sometime."

* * *

><p>We arrived in front of the loft and I walked her up to the front door. I stood there awkwardly while she waited for me to make a move. 'Grow a pair and kiss her already' I thought. I stepped forward, dropping her hand.<p>

"I had a really great time tonight." I stated raising my hand, pushing a curl out of her face, cupping her cheek with my hand. I took another step forward, pushing her into the door.

"It doesn't have to end." She said gasping for air. The same effect she had on me was happening to her as well.

"I want to take this as slow as possible. You just got out of a relationship and I don't want to rush you. I'm not going anywhere." Raising my other hand, cradling her precious face in my hands.

I stepped closer. Leaning forward, I pressed a slow, languid kiss to her soft lips. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me even closer. The kiss deepened as tongues battled for dominance, she elicited a slight moan.

I was on a high, I didn't want to come down from. But, I knew if this was going to work, I needed to take a step back before things got to out of control. I stepped back, immediately missing her closeness and taste.

"What is it?" She asked her breathing shallow.

"I don't want to start something that I can't finish."

"Why do you have to be such a gentleman?" She said grabbing the lapels of my polo pulling me closer.

"It's a curse." I said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes. I stared for an eternity into those cobalt blue eyes before I leaned forward and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. "Goodnight, Alexis."

"Goodnight, Jasper."


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note~**

**I needed other Castle fans to give me some help. I was just wondering your guys' opinions on whether not Lanie would know about Bracken and how he is involved? I mean she wasn't in 5x01. And in the season 3 finale she wasn't Beckett's 'immediate family' conversation. I just needed your guys' opinion.**

**Just to clarify.**

**Does Lanie know about Bracken?**

**Thanks so much for your help! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am incredibly sorry for the lack of update on both of my stories. I am having a case of writer's block. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please, leave a review. It means so much to get your feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We kissed, the magic was there. I was sure we both felt it. She was everything I had ever wanted and more. She was in my head while I was asleep and awake. 247, that girl had me completely and utterly…

"Mr. Bracken?" Mr. Collins, my public speaking professor asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you still with us or is there somewhere else you need to be?"

"No, Sir. I apologize. It won't happen again."

Yes, it would.

Mr. Collins dismissed class and I walked out of the building and down the sidewalk towards the center of the campus. My phone rang halfway there.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper, it's Alexis." Her angelic voice answered over the line.

"Alexis, hi."

"Uh…I know that we just saw each other last night but, I was wondering if maybe you could meet me at the precinct and we could go get lunch or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Where is it?"

"The twelfth precinct, fourth floor, morgue."

"I'll be there soon." I said hanging up.

I hailed a cab and was at the precinct in a few minutes, my mind racing with the possibilities as to why she wanted to have lunch with me. Did she feel the same? Taking the elevator up to the fourth floor and walking down the corridor, I found myself anxiously trying to shake the nerves at the doors of the morgue. Deep breaths calmed it a bit and I pushed the doors open.

"Alexis?" I yelled across the morgue. Cold hands covered my eyes.

"Hey." Her hot breath came across my ear in a whisper.

I turned around and she was looking up at me with those twinkling, blue eyes.

"You ready?"

"I actually have one more thing to do before we go." She said suggestively.

I smiled, "And what would that be?"

"This." She put a hand on my chest and pushed me against the door of the morgue. Reaching up she grabbed my face and crashed her lips onto mine. My hands found her waist and firmly grasped her hips. She partially opened her lips, letting a moan slip from her lips, and I took advantage of this. Our tongues did a dance, dueling for dominance. She pulled away before things escalated even further.

"I have been wanting to do that all day." She said breathless. "Last night you left me with that amazing kiss and I wanted to feel those fireworks again."

"You felt it to?"

"Yea, I did." She looked down, blushing and she reached out and entwined her fingers with mine. "I'm ready now."

We walked down the street in the September heat. Holding hands and talking about whatever we could think of. It seemed normal for us. No normal was not the word. Natural was. It seemed natural for us.

Yea, natural.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alexis dragged me off the elevator and down the hallway by my hand. We were both laughing and smiling when she pulled me past the doors and into the morgue.<p>

"Alexis?" A woman's voice asked.

"Dr. Parish, I was just coming off my lunch break."

"I see. With this handsome young man." A beautiful, caramel colored woman said.

"Dr. Parish, this is Jasper Bracken. Jasper, this is Dr. Lanie Parish." Alexis said introducing me to her boss.

"Call me Lanie. I have been telling Alexis for years but she just insists on calling me Dr. Parish." Lanie stated holding out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lanie. Alexis has told me so much about you." I said, never letting go of Alexis's hand, shaking Lanie's with my other.

"Alexis, we have a fresh one so we better get going." Lanie said grabbing her bag. "It was very nice to meet you Jasper."

"Yea, you too."

She left. I turned back to Alexis.

"How about you come over tonight and I'll order in. We can just hang out." I suggested.

"I'd like that." She leaned and placed a long, slow kiss on my lips and pulled away before I could start moving my lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait." And with that she left.

* * *

><p>My apartment was all set up. The lights were dimmed and the table had only candlelight. A white rose sitting in the middle of the table. Instead of ordering take-out, I picked up groceries and was cooking a homemade meal in the oven. I sat down at the table and waited.<p>

* * *

><p>I opened the door to a beautiful red-head.<p>

"Hey." I leaned in and kissed her cheek, taking her hand in mine and pulling her inside the apartment.

Her eyes wandered around the room, candlelight and sweet jazz playing in the background. She looked up at me in awe, her eyes twinkling and her smile bigger than ever.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No. Everything is…wonderful." She turned and put her arms around my neck. "No one has ever done this for me before."

"Well…I am happy and disappointed at others for being the first."

"I'm glad that you are." She smiled brightly at me.

"Ok. You sit down." I said guiding her to her chair and sitting her down. "Let me get the food. You just wait here." I said using a lot of hand motions and tripping over myself trying to get the food in a hurry. "I'm good." Alexis laughed.

I grabbed the chicken and potatoes out of the oven and carefully served onto plates. I took the plates and placed them on the table.

"Thanks. This looks amazing. I thought you said we were having take-out."

"I felt like cooking. "

She took a bite of her chicken and looked at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You felt like cooking. A twenty year old man felt like cooking."

"Fine. I felt like cooking for you." I gave in.

"That's sweet. You're poker face is pretty bad. That's a pretty big job requirement if you want to become a politician." She said with a smirk.

"Haha. You just think you are hilarious don't you."

"I don't think. I know. It's a trait I get from my father."

"Well he must be very proud that his daughter is making fun of a guy trying to impress his daughter."

She tilted her head quizzically at me, "You're trying to impress me?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"You shouldn't try so hard. You've already succeed." She leaned over the table knocking over a glass of coke onto me in the process. "Oh my god. I am so sorry."

"No. It's fine. I'll just go change. It's an old shirt anyway."

"At least give it to me, so that I can try to clean it."

"Fine." I said starting to unbutton my shirt. "I never knew you had a bossy side."

"Trust me, Mr. Bracken. I can be very bossy." She said taking over the unbuttoning.

"Prove it." I said.

And proved, she did.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the review! I love reading your guys' feedback, so leave one if you can. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke early the next morning with a heavy weight on my chest. I slowly let my eyes adjust to the morning sunlight and looked down to the sleeping beauty. She was beautiful in the morning. The sunlight shined perfectly on her hair, the red in it was illuminated by the smooth, vanilla skin had no imperfections on it whatsoever. I could stare at her forever and it would still not be long enough. She was peaceful. I was peaceful.<p>

Her stunning, bright blue eyes opened slowly, a smile started to form as she gazed upon me.

"Hey." Her drowsy voice said as her hand rubbed my chest.

"Hey. Did you sleep ok?" I began to delicately run the pads of my fingers up and down her bare arm.

"Yea. You make a good pillow." Alexis said with a smile.

"Are you saying that I'm soft?" I said, smiling back at her.

"No…actually, you are very muscular. I applaud you." She said while giggling.

"Well, happy I could be of service." I said into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Last night…was amazing." She said shyly.

"Yes. It was." I agreed.

"Jasper, I need to ask you something."

I scooted down the bed so that we were facing each other.

"Shoot."

"With what has transpired over the past week…and hopefully the mutual feeling shared between us. Are we going to do this? Is there exclusively an us?" She said worriedly.

"Alexis, I'm not going to lie to you. I feel things with you that I have never felt before. I want there to be an us. I want to give us chance. I just don't want to pressure you. I know that you just got out of a relationship and I don't rush your grieving period…"

She cut me off, "Jasper, I was over Pi long before I ended that relationship. You make me happier than Pi ever did, trust me. I understand if you want to wait, I don't want you to feel like some kind of rebound. because, you're not."

I reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know. I never thought that for a second. So, yes. There is an us." I said with the biggest smile.

She smiled brightly as well, "Umm, do you think we could keep this between us. I know that Lanie knows you. But, I asked her to keep that between us. I just…I just want us to have an actual shot without any outside influences."

"I'll do whatever makes you happy. Besides, I kinda…like the idea of having you all to myself." I said as I pulled her closer to me, tucking her head under my chin.

"Jasper?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me happy again. I haven't been in a long time."

"It's my pleasure."

I soon felt her breathing even out on my chest and she soon pulled me with her into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Jasper." The outside voice entered my peaceful sleep along with a beeping noise.<p>

"Jasper, wake up. You're alarm clock is going off."

I opened my eyes seeing Alexis sitting on the bed cross legged in a t-shirt and a pair of my sweats holding a cup of coffee.

"God, could you get anymore gorgeous?"

She rolled her yes, "Romeo, you're alarm went off."

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nine."

"Please, tell me you did not just say nine."

"I would be lying if I did."

"Crap." I said getting out of bed in a hurry sliding on my boxers from last night.

"What?"

"I'm late for my first day at the mayor's office." I stated running to the bathroom and turning on the water.

"You're working for Mayor Weldon?" She asked walking into the bathroom and leaning against the door hinge, sipping her coffee.

"Yea, I got an internship working in his office." I said stripping and getting in, trying to wash myself as fast as I could.

"Mayor Weldon goes to my dad's loft for poker nights sometimes."

"Yea…I've heard about that. Your father is a big supporter of Weldon." I said grabbing the towel from the rack, while still in the shower. I stepped out with the towel wrapped around my waist.

"Yea. You'll like him. But, I am a little surprised that you are working under him."

"Why do you say that?" I said, a toothbrush in my mouth.

"You're father and Weldon don't exactly share the same beliefs."

"But, my father isn't the one doing the job. I am. I belief in what Weldon is trying to accomplish."

"Well…then you will have my father's vote." She said coming closer and pecking me on the cheek.

I walked past her and into the bedroom getting my suit out and putting it on. While I was putting my tie on, she came in wearing her clothes from last night. She pushed my hands out of the way, taking over for me.

"Do I have your vote?" I said as she tightened the black tie that layer over a white button up.

"You'll have to persuade me that you are the best candidate." She said with a smile and giggle.

"I didn't already?"

"You're on the edge." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed me. It never gets old. Every time that I have kissed her I feel the same feeling. I pulled away remembering that I was already late.

"I would really like to continue this but, I have to get to work." I said letting go of her hips and walking to my desk, grabbing my briefcase.

"I made you a coffee to go." She said as I entered the kitchen.

"You are a life savior. You can stay as long as you want, just remember to lock up before you leave." I said taking the coffee.

"I actually have a lunch date with Kelsey, my friend. I have to get home and take a shower."

"Ok. Let's go."

We walked out of my apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby hand in hand. I hailed a cab for her and opened the door.

"I'll call you later, ok?" I told her helping her into the car.

"Ok."

I leaned and kissed her. It lingered, savoring the feel of her lips on mine.

"Have a good day." I said as I shut the door of the cab.

It was going to be a really good day, I hoped.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and for reading! I really appreciate hearing your guys' feedback! Leave a review, if you can. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You're late?" Jack Morris, my supervisor, said as I got out of the speeding cab.<p>

"I'm sorry. You know the Manhattan traffic in the morning is hectic. I can't help it, Jack." I said as I jogged up a couple of steps to meet him.

"Leave early."

"Ok. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." He turned and walked up the steps toward the door of the elaborate building. "Let's go, I have a meeting in thirty minutes and I still have to show you to your desk."

We walked through the doors of the grand building. The architecture in the New York City Hall building was incredible. A long walk through the building lead Morris and I to a room that was outside Weldon's office.

"Your paperwork is on the desk. Weldon needs you to take his notes and put them into full proposals. They're due by tomorrow morning, do you think handle that?"

"Yes, sir." I said setting my briefcase down on the mahogany desk, taking a sit in my office chair.

"And seeing as you are the assistant, you take any and all calls forwarded to the mayor and you see if they are in his schedule. If they are not tell them to go to his scheduling sector and they will be able to handle that. Now, people come in and out of this office everyday, you have to tell them to wait or go on in. Ok?" I nodded. "Don't screw this up."

"Jack, I'm sorry again for being late." I said as he opened the door.

"Yea, yea." He said waving his hand at me as he turned to leave.

As soon as Jack left, I got started on the paperwork. I had to write five proposals by tomorrow morning. It was going to be a long day. With all the calls and people coming in to see Weldon, I barely got one proposal done by lunch.

* * *

><p>A phone rang. But, this time it was mine.<p>

"Hello?" I said in a rushed tone.

"Hey, are you busy? I was thinking we could go get lunch." Alexis asked over the line.

"Alexis, that sounds awesome but, I actually have a lot of work to do. I'm sorry. Can I get a rain check?"

"Yea. No problem. Maybe we can get dinner, later."

"Weldon actually wants me to come with him to a dinner."

"Oh, ok. We can get together tomorrow, if you're not busy."

"Alexis, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's your job. I get it. I have to go, I'm walking into the morgue right now."

"Ok. I'll call you later."

"Ok. Bye." She hung up.

I sighed in frustration and ran a hand through my blonde hair. I leaned back in my chair and covered my eyes with my hands. I sat straight up in my chair and loosened my tie. I had to get this work done.

* * *

><p>Six hours and two proposals later, Weldon came out of his office.<p>

"Jasper, are you ready to get going? I have a town car waiting outside to take us to the banquet."

"Yes, Sir." I said as I collected all the files and inserted them into the briefcase. We then began to walk down the hallway.

"What did you think about the proposals?"

"They are very interesting, Sir. I was actually wanting to talk to you about that. I have two more to write. Do you mind if I don't go to the dinner?"

"It's not mandatory. I don't mind." He said as we walked out of the the building and onto the street. A man held the door of the town car open for him.

"Thank you, Sir." I said shaking his hand.

"It's not a problem."

The town car sped off and I was left alone on the sidewalk. I began my walk to my apartment. I needed the fresh air since I was stuck in an office all day. The temperature was dropping, I would have to start wearing a jacket. It was the end of september and the nights were starting to get a tad colder. The only sound heard as I was walking, was the sound of distant car horns and my own footsteps. And, that of another.

I took a sneak peek behind me and I saw what look like a man who had black poofy hair and a mustache. I was going to see if he was following me or not. I took a turn down an alley between buildings that would take me out to another street.

The man took the turn and continued to follow closely behind. I took another look behind me and he was getting closer. I slowed my pace and he came up and tackled me to the ground, throwing one punch at my head in the process. He grabbed me by my collar and pushed me up against the wall. He threw another punch to my face and tossed me to the ground. I rolled over the dirt and mud.

I slowly stood up and threw a punch that connected with his jaw. I was never a tough guy, I have never been in a fight before, so I didn't know what to expect when the pain coursed through my hand. He rushed me at that moment, using one swift move to send me to the ground. He stood over me. I was groaning in pain. He kicked me once in the gut and spit on me. The young man turned and ran out of the alley, leaving me alone.

I pushed myself off the ground, feeling a cool liquid run down my nostril. I grabbed my briefcase and walked out of the alley. I hailed a cab and gave the driver my address.

"You ok, kid?" The old driver asked.

"Just drive, please."

As he made the drive, I pulled out my phone and dialed Alexis's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Alexis. Can you meet me at my apartment please?" I said in a pained voice.

"Jasper, are you ok?"

"Yea, just meet me there ok?"

"Ok. I'll be there soon." She hung up.

* * *

><p>I got out of the cab and payed the driver. I walked slowly through the lobby, the doorman and other residents eyeing me as I went by. I opened the door to my apartment and dropped my briefcase on the ground. I slowly took of my jacket, groaning in pain, and dropped the ruined piece of clothing on the ground.<p>

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said weakly while I loosened my tie.

She walked in and locked the door behind her. She turned around facing me. She gasped loudly and rushed over to me.

"Jasper, are you ok? What happened?" She asked while looking me over. I had dirt all over me. Blood was oozing from nose, my jaw had been bruised, and my eye was already starting to swell shut.

"I'm fine." I said turning and stumbling in the process onto the couch.

"Let me get some ice, water, and bandages." She rushed out of the room.

I took this chance to pull my tie off and opened the top buttons of my white…no, tan shirt. She came back with supplies and a washcloth. She delicately wiped my face, her other hand gently cradling the other side of my face.

"You must think I'm a wimp." I vocalized.

"No, no, Jasper. You were assaulted."

"Hmm…" I hummed the feeling of the warm rag was soothing some of the pain.

"Here." She handed me pain killers and a glass of water. I took them immediately.

"You seem to know what you're doing." I said as she put an ice pack on my eye.

"Well…I am studying to be a doctor you know. I know a little bit. And, during a summer when my dad's fiancee was shot she left. He was left to his own devices. Well…he was so depressed that he drowned his sorrows in a bottle. He fell in the kitchen and had a bloody nose. I took care of him."

"I had to make sure my nurse had experience."

She laughed, "Come on, let's get you out of those clothes and you can rest."

"Is Alexis Castle trying to seduce me?" I said standing.

"No, she is trying to make her little wimp feel better." She giggled.

"Oooh, that hurts more than the punches."

We walked to the bedroom together and I changed out of the clothes and into boxers and a white t-shirt. I got into bed while Alexis stood by the door.

"Will you stay? Will you stay tonight?"

She looked down with a smile and came over to the other side of the bed. She scooted over and laid her head on my chest, her hand drawing mindless circles on my stomach.

"Pi did this to you." She said in a sad tone.

"What?"

"My ex. He called today and told me how he saw us together and how I never cared about him and a bunch of other things."

"Just let it go Alexis. I don't care about him or what he does to me. I actually should be thanking him."

"What? Why?"

"Because he gave me an opportunity for me to see you and for you to nurse be back to health." I said wiggling my eyebrows and she laughed.

She leaned up on her elbow and pressed a kiss to my lips and pulled away. She laid her head back on my chest. I played with her hair as I whispered sweet nothings to her. I soon felt her breathing slow and she fell asleep.

All was good. We were good.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review, I love hearing your feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The week passed by uneventful. Weldon found out about what had happened and told me to stay home till I healed. Alexis and I lounged around the apartment. We watched movies, talked, laughed, and did some other things that we both thoroughly enjoyed.<p>

Our relationship was progressing quickly. We could talk about anything and everything with each other. We had only been dating for two weeks now and it felt like we were inseparable. I missed her when she left for work, for school, or even for a glass of water in the kitchen. I was fully invested in her and us.

We were sitting in my living room watching Temptation Lane. Alexis head rested in my lab as I played with her gorgeous, long, silky hair.

"What are you doing on friday night?" I said breaking the comfortable silence.

She looked up at me, "Nothing. Why?"

"There is a benefit for feeding families for Thanksgiving. Weldon is hosting it."

"So…"

"So…I wanted you to be my date. There's gonna be dancing, food…"

"My dad is going to the benefit." She said interrupting me with a sigh.

"Oh…that's fine. It's not a big deal." I said trying to play it off. She gave ma knowing look and thought for a moment.

"I could ask my dad to take me with him. I mean I know he is taking Kate and my grams. We could meet up and pretend that we are strangers."

"Oooo, you mean like role play." I said wriggling my eyebrows and grinning like an idiot.

"Sure." She said rolling her eyes.

"So, is that a yes? You'll ask your dad?" I said with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I'll go."

"Look away."

"What?" She asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Look away."

She looked away and I looked up to God and mouth thank you. She snuck a peak and started to laugh uncontrollably.

I wanted to do that for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>Friday night came soon enough. Alexis asked her father and he had accepted happily knowing his whole family wanted to join him for a night out. We had not seen each other since tuesday night since her grandmother had taken her dress shopping and she didm't want anyone getting suspicious because she spent most nights at my apartment instead of her father's loft. She was waiting till second semester then she would move back into her dorms.<p>

I had gone to my parents' house the night before the benefit and had told them of my plan to go. My father had said that he and my mother were invited and would be attending the gala at the Tribeca Rooftop.

So, there I was standing by my father and mother in the grand ballroom mingling with potential campaign investors; bored out of my mind. I can't believe that I would be doing that one day. Kissing up to someone so that I could get their vote and money.

I excused myself from the boring conversation and made my way over to the large windows that faced out to the dark city skyline. I pulled out my phone and checked to see if Alexis had called or sent a message. Nothing. Either she was being fashionably late or she was not coming.

"Richard Castle!" I heard Weldon yell.

I turned around my eyes wandering the room in search of the red-headed beauty. There she was, coming down the staircase in a beautiful green dress. She was perfection. She was my perfection.

I saw her cobalt blue eyes dart around the room and they stopped as they found mine. Our eyes met and in that single moment, everything around us seemed to drown out. All the voices turned to silent. The rest of the room went black and there was only us, like in that movie West Side Story where Tony and Maria first lay eyes on each other. Only it wasn't them. It was us. Alexis and I.

Her father grabbed her and pulled her attention somewhere else and I quickly brought myself out of dreamworld. I watched her as she excused herself to get a drink, away from her father's conversation with someone. I followed her to the bar. I came up by her and she casually glanced my way. I kept my eyes straight ahead and motioned for the bartender to come over.

"You are absolutely breathtaking tonight. Not that you aren't any other night." I said looking straight ahead trying to keep my eyes from wandering over her. "Two sparkling waters." I ordered.

"You look handsome in your tux." She said taking the glass from the bartender.

I took mine, "Why thank you Miss Castle."

She blushed and looked around, "Is your family here?"

"Yea, they're around here somewhere." I took a sip.

She looked at me, "Do you want to dance?"

"Yea but on one condition." I said sitting my glass down.

"What?" She said confused.

"I get to lead." I stated with a smile taking her hand and leading her tot he dance floor.

A slow waltz started, the jazzy piano and trumpet played in the background. I twirled her around once before putting my hand on her hip and began to dance slowly.

"You are the most beautiful girl at this party. Ever actually."

"You need to stop saying things like that or people are going to wander why I'm blushing so much."

"I'll never stop telling you how perfect you are."

"I'm not perfect." She leaned in close and whispered.

The music slipped away from us and I stopped and stared into her eyes. She gazed up at me and I leaned in. She flickered her eyes down to my lips and back up to my eyes. I went past her lips and put mine to her ear.

"You're perfect to me." I whispered.

She leaned her head back to look at me. I had a small smile on my face. She dropped her hand from shoulder and grabbed my other. She dragged me out of the party and out to the balcony that overlooked the city. She let go of my hand and walked to the railing, leaning against the bar.

"Alexis? Alexis, did I do something…? Did I say something wrong?" I said slowly approaching her from behind.

"No. I…I just needed some air." She turned around suddenly. "Why do you say those things? Those perfect things. Why?"

"Because they're true. I…I think the world of you."

She walked up to me and crashed her lips onto mine. The shock receded and I began to reciprocate the kiss. I poured every ounce of my feelings for her into the kiss. She pulled away, breathing heavily. She leaned her forehead against mine and our breathing mixed. Her hands still cradling my face, mine on her lower back.

"I don't want to hide this anymore. I feel too much for you. I want this now. I want you now. We are going to tell our parents. Tonight."


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please leave a review because I love hearing your feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alexis, are you sure? I mean I want that too. I want the world to know that you're mine. I just…I want you to be sure." I said her hands still holding my face.<p>

"I'm sure. Jasper, I know we met two weeks ago but, I have never felt so strongly about someone so soon. You make me feel things I've never felt. You are mine. I want my family to feel the same way. And, I don't want to hide this anymore."

"Then, we won't hide it." I said placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"I could go get my parents and bring them over to meet yours'"

"Yea, ok. Where are we going to meet?"

"By the big glass window?"

"Yea, ok." She said a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes. My dad doesn't take well to the whole boyfriend thing."

"Don't worry. Once they see how happy we are, they'll be too." I said taking her hand and pulling her to the door.

"I'll meet you over there ok?" I said kissing her quickly and holding the door open for her.

"Yea." She said starting to walk away from me and towards her family.

* * *

><p>My eyes looked around the room and landed on my mother who was talking with my father and another man. I walked straight toward them.<p>

"Excuse me, do you mind if I steal my parents for a second?"

The old gentleman they were talking to looked me up and down and then smiled gently at me and excused himself from the conversation.

"What is it sweetheart?" My mother asked as my father looked annoyed.

"You know how I mentioned a girl at dinner a couple of weeks ago?" I said trying to jog their memory.

"Yes."

"Well…she is here tonight and she wants to meet you." I said guiding them over to the glass window.

"Oh, how delightful. Where is she?" My mother said searching around the room with her eyes.

"She is bringing her family over. They are here as well. And, I wanted to meet them." I said looking around for Alexis. Then, I saw her. Her red hair was hard to miss in the crowd. She was followed by Martha whom I met on our 'first' date, a stunning, tall, brunette, and a man who I guessed was her father.

As they got closer I looked at my parents.

"Mother, this is Alexis Castle. Alexis this is my mother."

"Oh, don't you look darling. You're absolutely beautiful." She said taking Alexis in for a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bracken."

I turned to the elderly woman standing in front of me, "It's nice to see you again, Martha."

"And you as well." She said bringing me in for hug also. I quickly hugged her back and turned back to Alexis who was looking between her family and my father.

I turned and looked also. The intense glares between the three were hard to miss. Alexis's father and soon-to-be stepmother looked straight to my father who stared back at them both.

"Richard, greet the boy." Martha vocalized. He looked down at me.

"Richard Castle." I shook his hand. I turned to his fiancee.

"Kate Beckett." She said shaking my hand.

"Jasper Bracken. It's an honor to meet you both. I'm sure you both know my father, Senator William Bracken."

"Senator." Beckett said monotonously, shaking his hand.

"Detective Beckett." He said shaking hers.

My father turned to Castle holding out his hand, "Mr. Castle."

Castle looked down at his hand instead he took Kate's, "It's getting late. We better get going. Let's go mother, Alexis."

"Dad!"

"Alexis. Now." He said with a stern voice.

Alexis turned to me. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"Go. It's okay." I said not wanting to cause a scene and not wanting to get in between her and her family.

A single tear rolled down her face as she let go of my hand at the last moment. I wanted to comfort her so badly. I wanted to hold her in my arms and protect her from the world. She was so close yet she seemed so far away. I looked back at my mother who was giving a questioning look at my father. I turned back to see Alexis walking up the stairs. Out of the party.

And, maybe out of my life.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate all the feedback so keep it up! If you guys have any suggestions to make the story better or anything you guys want me to write in just review or PM me! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I turned back to my father.<p>

"What the hell was that?" I said my face burning red with anger.

"I acted fine, calm down, people are starting to stare." He said calmly, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I could care less if people stare. Do you and Mr. Castle have a bad history?"

"We will talk about this later." He said turning. I grabbed his arm with such pressure, he cringed.

"No. You're going to tell me now." I commanded through my teeth.

He stepped into my space and muttered under his breath, "Not in front of your mother."

I turned and raced up the stairs. I took the elevator down to the lobby. Walking out, I noticed it had started to ran. How poetic. I got in a waiting town car and gave him an address. I sat there with my hands in my head. I hung my head down staring at the floor of the car, running my hands over my hair finishing at my neck.

"Tough night, kid?"

"Yea, you could say that."

"Well, I hope it gets better." The elderly driver vocalized as he pulled to my stop.

I opened the car door and handed him the money, "Thanks. Have a nice night."

I stepped out onto the busy SoHo street. The only people who inhabited the city at this time of night were drunks and people returning from late-night parties. I whipped out my phone and called the only person I wanted to talk to in this moment.

"Hello?" She said sadly. I sensed that she had been crying.

"Hey. I'm outside your loft. Can I come up?"

"My dad and Kate are talking in the living room. My grams stayed at the party."

"Ok…"

"But, I have a fire escape outside my window."

"Where?"

"Twelfth floor, around the left side of the building."

"I'll be up in a second." I said hanging up my phone, running around the side of the building.

I spotted the fire escape and I started to climb the ladder. Approaching the twelfth floor, I saw that she had opened her window. I climbed inside her bedroom and she latched onto me for dear life.

"Hey…hey…are you ok?" I said embracing he back, starting to rub her back.

She pulled back and looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Red streaks ran down her face.

"I'm a mess." She said looking down.

"You might be a mess but, you are my beautiful mess."

"Hold me?" She said as she started slipping back into crying mode.

"Yea." I said taking of my jacket laying it on her desk chair. I also loosened the bow tie and unbuttoned the first three buttons.

"Will you unzip my dress?" She asked as she saw me getting comfortable.

"Yeah." I approached her and moved her hair out of the way, my fingertips brushing against her neck. I slowly unzipped her and she walked over to her bathroom, closing the door.

I took the moment to walk around her bedroom. Awards, pictures, certificates, and even more awards lined the wall. I must have been staring long because I felt her arms encircle my waist, her cheek rested on my shoulder blade. I picked up a picture of her as a child.

"You were…still adorable."

"First day of school."

"Ha…can I see those pigtails again one day?"

"Maybe."

I turned in her embrace and walked her back to the bed. The back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards and I kept my weight of her. My forearms resting on either side of her head.

"Are you wearing frog pajamas?" I said looking down at her clothing.

"Yea." She said blushing.

"That's so hot." I said with a grin, snuggling her neck.

"Stop, my dad is going to hear us." She said pushing me off her. I rolled to the side of her bed. She cuddled into me, resting her head over my heart. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, promise me something?"

"Yea, anything."

"Promise me that…that nothing is going to tear us apart."

"I promise. Forever and always."


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I know some of you wanted to hear the Castle and Alexis conversation, so I tried my best to incorporate it. I hope you all enjoy! Leave a review or suggestion, if you want.**

* * *

><p>The sound of knocking early in the morning interrupted our slumber.<p>

"Alexis?" A strong baritone voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Alexis, honey? Can I talk to you?"

"Oh my god!" Alexis said in a whisper getting out of my embrace. "One sec!" She yelled at the door. "Get in the closet!" She whispered as I got off the bed grabbing my jacket.

She grabbed my hand and pushed me into the walk-in closet. Cracking the door a hair.

"Alexis?" Her father asked.

"Coming!" She said walking to the door. She opened it, "What?"

"Can we talk about last night?" I heard through the crack.

"Yea."

I heard the bed creak meaning they had sat down.

"What?" She asked.

"Listen, about last night…"

"Yea, about last night, what happened?"

"I know I might have reacted wrongly but, it took me by surprise and the Brackens are not people I want you to be associated with."

"Why?"

He sighed, "I can't go into detail. I can only say this. Senator Bracken is a bad man and I don't want you near him or with his son."

"Why is he a bad man? Do you not believe the same as him when it goes to politics?"

"No, Alexis. It's just…he is a very powerful man and he…he doesn't use that power correctly."

"That doesn't mean Jasper like that! Do you even have proof?"

"Alexis, just trust me and stay away from the Brackens."

"Dad, I'm nineteen. I make my own decisions, that includes who I date. I really like Jasper, and you should be happy for me. I found someone who treats me like a queen. He treats me like you do Kate. And, you're argument for why I should stay away from him is unreasonable. I am going to date Jasper. And, if it goes anywhere which I'm pretty sure it will, and you're not supportive of us, you will not be involved in my life." I heard her take a deep breath and the door opening. "Now, I have to get ready for work."

"Alexis…"

"Get out." I heard the door slam after that.

I slowly opened the closet door and peeked out. She was standing with her back against the door. She had her face in her hands and was quietly sobbing. I rushed towards her and pulled her into my arms and held her. A dam broke and she started weeping into my dress shirt.

"I hate fighting with him." Alexis said into my shirt.

"I know. Look, we don't have to do this. I can leave right now and you never have to see me again. I'm sure that would fix everything."

"No. You aren't going anywhere. Please, don't ever think or say that ever again."

"Ok."

"I really do have to get ready for work." She said leaning out of my arms.

"I'll leave you to it, then." I said letting go of her and walking over to the window.

She walked over with me and as I climbed out her window. She grabbed the lapels of my shirt.

"Call me later?"

"Of course."

She placed a quick kiss on my lips and let go of my shirt. I turned and climbed down the fire escape. I had work to do as well.

How bad of a man was my father?


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it! Enjoy! Leave a review or suggestion, if you want!**

* * *

><p>I walked through the front door of my parents' house. After leaving Alexis's house, I went home and showered. Preparing myself for the day ahead of me.<p>

"Mom?" I yelled through the house. My father's publicist came into the foyer. "Ted, where are my parents?"

"They are getting ready for an interview on Today show and you're late."

"I'm not going."

"They want a full family. You are family thus you are in the interview." He stated grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall where my father and mother were getting ready. "Ok, people! We leave in ten! We have a police escort waiting!" He shouted over the busy staff. "Stacy, this kid needs a suit and his hair done."

"On it." The woman came up to me and dragged me over to a rack of clothes and handed me a grey and black suit, with a light blue shirt, and black tie.

I quickly got changed and the stylists styled my hair. Ted dragged me out to the waiting Escalade behind my parents. We got in and I sat in the back with Ted by myself while my mother and father sat in the two seats in the middle of the car; Ted and the driver were in the front. The entire time I shot daggers at my father as he talked about the interview and his announcement. I quickly shot Alexis a text telling her that I would be on TV.

"Jasper!"

"Hmm?" I said being drawn out of focus.

"They are preparing to ask you questions about your personal life and schooling. Ok?"

"Fine."

We pulled up to Rockefeller Plaza and stepped out. We walked inside the news station and were sent straight to the stage where a chair and a large couch were set up. Matt Lauer was standing by talking to one of the producers and when he saw us, he approached us.

"Senator Bracken, thanks for coming on the show again."

"I wouldn't go anywhere else. This is my wife, Sheila, and my son, Jasper." He shook all three of our hands.

"It's very nice to meet you all. We are about to go live so shall we." The anchor said motioning to the seats.

We all sat down. My father was the closest to Matt, next was my mother and I was at the end.

A producer held up his hand, "5…4…3…2…1…and, we're live!"

"Today, we have a very special guest, Senator William Bracken of New York and his family; wife, Sheila and son, Jasper. Thank you for coming on the show Senator."

"Thank you for inviting me."

"So, Senator, what are the some of the changes you have made to the Senate during the course of your Senate career?"

My father then proceeded to make himself seem more likable and boasted about himself for most of the interview.

"So what has been the greatest gift you have received in your life?"

"I have been very blessed in my lifetime. But, serving the people of New York in Washington, marrying my wife and, having my son are the greatest."

"Speaking of, Jasper how is home life with your father being a leader and public figure?"

At that question, my father leaned forward to see past my mother; looking me straight in the eyes.

"Home life is the same as it was before he became a Senator. He is a great father to me. One of my many role models. That is one of the reasons I am studying political science at Columbia. So, that I may one day follow in his footsteps." I said with a fake smile.

"You work for the mayor who is a conservative republican. Your father is a democrat. Do you guys differ on opinions?"

"It certainly creates fun dinner table discussions. Haha…um, but, I believe differently in some aspects of the political groups."

"You're a good looking kid and bright too. How old are you?"

"I am twenty years-old."

"Young too. Do you have anyone special in your life? I'm sure our young lady viewers would like to know." He said with a smile.

"Actually…"

"No. He spends most of his time studying and preparing himself for his political career." My father interrupted.

"The lady viewers will like that." He said with a laugh. "Senator, you said you had a big announcement to make?"

"Yes. I am announcing my candidacy for the election of the Governor of New York."

_What the hell just happened?_


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion, if you want! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stepped through the doors of the precinct and stepped into the lift. I had asked one of the uniforms in the lobby for directions to the homicide floor. The elevator doors opened and I walked out. I looked around and a large man past me.<p>

"Lost?" He asked. His name tag read L.T.

"Yea. I'm looking for Richard Castle."

"He's over there." L.T. stated pointing to a group of four surrounding a white board.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I took a deep breath and fixed my tie and began to approach them. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not notice me.

"Mr. Castle?" I said.

Castle was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black jacket. He turned around with a smile that was quickly dropped as he recognized who I was.

"Mr. Castle, I don't know if you remember me…"

"I remember you."

"I knew you would. Listen, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"I don't have time right now."

"Please, Mr. Castle. It's important."

Something in his eyes changed. They softened from the hardened serious look he glared at me minutes ago, "Break room?" He said pointing to the door of an empty lounge area.

"After you."

He walked past me and i soon followed but not before I looked at the other three. Two men glared at me while Detective Beckett stared at me. I'm guessing trying to figure out my motive. I turned and followed Castle, he waited at the doorway and when I walked in he shut the door.

"Umm…I know that you don't want me to be with Alexis. And, I think I know why."

"And that is?"

"My father. I talked with him today. He didn't give me much but, I figured out that he probably hurt you in some way. I was wondering if I could get some answers from you…"

"He did." Was all he said.

"So he did hurt you?" He nodded. "What did he do?"

"That's a question you will have to ask him yourself."

"Um…ok. Sir, I just want Alexis to be happy."

"She would be happy and safe if you left her alone."

"Safe?"

"Your father…I don't want that around my daughter. I see the way you look at her. You care about her and that's great. But, I don't want her to be put in danger just so you two can try a relationship out. If you leave her now. She probably won't hurt as much. She will move on."

I looked down at the ground thinking about his words. Was he right?

"She deserves better." I concluded.

"Yes. She does."

"I should go. Thank you." I said holding out my hand to shake his. I turned and opened the door. "Mr. Castle, she doesn't want to fight with you. She loves you. I'm sorry for causing tension."

He only nodded. I walked out and almost ran into Detective Beckett. I gave her weak smile and I felt her eyes on me as I got in the elevator. I leaned my head against the cool metal of the elevator wall. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me. We…uh…we need to talk."


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion, if you want! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stepped through the doors of the precinct and stepped into the lift. I had asked one of the uniforms in the lobby for directions to the homicide floor. The elevator doors opened and I walked out. I looked around and a large man past me.<p>

"Lost?" He asked. His name tag read L.T.

"Yea. I'm looking for Richard Castle."

"He's over there." L.T. stated pointing to a group of four surrounding a white board.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I took a deep breath and fixed my tie and began to approach them. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not notice me.

"Mr. Castle?" I said.

Castle was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black jacket. He turned around with a smile that was quickly dropped as he recognized who I was.

"Mr. Castle, I don't know if you remember me…"

"I remember you."

"I knew you would. Listen, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"I don't have time right now."

"Please, Mr. Castle. It's important."

Something in his eyes changed. They softened from the hardened serious look he glared at me minutes ago, "Break room?" He said pointing to the door of an empty lounge area.

"After you."

He walked past me and i soon followed but not before I looked at the other three. Two men glared at me while Detective Beckett stared at me. I'm guessing trying to figure out my motive. I turned and followed Castle, he waited at the doorway and when I walked in he shut the door.

"Umm…I know that you don't want me to be with Alexis. And, I think I know why."

"And that is?"

"My father. I talked with him today. He didn't give me much but, I figured out that he probably hurt you in some way. I was wondering if I could get some answers from you…"

"He did." Was all he said.

"So he did hurt you?" He nodded. "What did he do?"

"That's a question you will have to ask him yourself."

"Um…ok. Sir, I just want Alexis to be happy."

"She would be happy and safe if you left her alone."

"Safe?"

"Your father…I don't want that around my daughter. I see the way you look at her. You care about her and that's great. But, I don't want her to be put in danger just so you two can try a relationship out. If you leave her now. She probably won't hurt as much. She will move on."

I looked down at the ground thinking about his words. Was he right?

"She deserves better." I concluded.

"Yes. She does."

"I should go. Thank you." I said holding out my hand to shake his. I turned and opened the door. "Mr. Castle, she doesn't want to fight with you. She loves you. I'm sorry for causing tension."

He only nodded. I walked out and almost ran into Detective Beckett. I gave her weak smile and I felt her eyes on me as I got in the elevator. I leaned my head against the cool metal of the elevator wall. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me. We…uh…we need to talk."


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion if you want! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stepped through the threshold of the Castle's loft. They were not home. It was only Alexis and I. She pecked me on the lips and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the couch where we sat down. She crossed her legs and was totally facing me. Alexis stared at me with her ocean blue eyes. How was I supposed to do this? For her, to keep her safe. I would do anything. I would have to suffer through this pain for her. It was always about her for me.<p>

A hand on my cheek brought me out of the zone I was in.

"Hey, you sounded shaken up on the phone. Is everything ok?" She said tracing my jaw line with her hand.

"Uh…I need to talk to you."

She dropped her hand, "Jasper, you're scaring me."

My jaw tensed, "Did you see the interview today?"

"Yea, your father sure doesn't want us dating."

"He told me why." Quick, I had to make something up. Come on, can I at least get one trait from my father. "I need to withhold a good image for my father's campaign."

"I'm not catching onto this."

I stood up and paced the floor. All she did was stare at me in confusion.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to word this."

"Just say it, ok? Whatever it is, we can get through it." She stood and walked over to me.

I looked away from her. Not having the heart to look her in the eyes.

"We can't be together." I said bluntly.

She took a step back and looked at me with a shocked and hurt expression. The tears were starting to form. And, I swear her eyes never looked more blue.

"Why?"

"I need to be the perfect image of a son. I don't have time for a relationship."

"We can try at least."

"No, we can't."

"You're aren't acting like yourself. Jasper, are you not telling me something? Did my father pressure you into this?" She said stepping forward. The fire starting to form in her eyes.

"No. This is my decision."

"You aren't acting like the Jasper that I know."

"Well maybe you never knew the real me."

"Why are you doing this? This morning! We were good! Last night! You promised me nothing would tear us apart!" She said the tears starting to roll faster. "What the hell is really going on?"

"I need to go." I said turning and walking to the door.

"Jasper! If you walk out that door, we are done…" My hand grasped the handle and I started to turn when I heard her whisper, "Fight for me."

"I'm sorry." I said into the door.

We were done.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion if you want! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since I had last seen Alexis. She called three times everyday, leaving voice mails asking if I was ok and if I could call her. She had sounded sad in her messages and I thought if I returned them I would make it even worse. She needed to get over me. And, I needed to get over her.<p>

I hadn't been able to do that. I hadn't eaten, slept, or smiled since I could call her mine. It was rough but, I had to get through it for her safety.

* * *

><p>I barely left my apartment, as I was doing research into my father and the Castle's. Nobody would give me answers, so I guess I had to figure it out on my own.<p>

I needed to figure out where they're two paths intersected and what my father had done. The only thing that popped was Kate Beckett. As soon as I searched her name, newspaper articles recounting her shooting, the death of her captain, her shooting of Dick Coonan and, her mother's murder from 1999.

My father's search turned up nothing but, articles and websites celebrating his achievements. Nothing seemed to be corresponding. As far as I could tell, the first time they met was during Detective Beckett's case that involved protecting my father.

Maybe, I wasn't looking at this correctly.

"Ok, Jasper. Start from the beginning. What was the first big event that happened?" I said to myself.

Johanna Beckett's murder. Johanna Beckett was murdered in an alley on January 9th, 1999; due to random gang violence. My father at the time was Assistant District Attorney.

I quickly searched Johanna Beckett. Johanna Beckett was the leader of the Justice Initiative who took on cases of people who were wrongfully accused. The last case she was working on was Joe Pulgatti who says he was framed for the murder of FBI agent Bob Armen. Wait, Johanna Beckett was murdered in the same alley as Bob Armen. That's not a coincidence.

I guess I was going to have to get answers on my own. From Joe Pulgatti himself.

* * *

><p>I sat in the meeting area of the prison. He came in slowly not knowing who to expect. He sat down hesitantly and looked at me.<p>

"I'm Jasper Bracken. I'm looking into the murder of Johanna Beckett."

"Joe Pulgatti." He said, the Brooklyn in his voice clear. "What do you want to know?"

"Why do you think you were framed for the murder of Bob Armen? There were witnesses that put you at the scene of the crime."

"I was abducted that night and I saw Bob get shot. I didn't see any other people in that alley. The only people there, were me, Bob, and three other guys. Of course, they killed Bob because they was trying to get to me. See, this three guys kidnapped mafia for ransom."

"Do you know who the guys are?"

"I have an idea of who they might be. Who has access to case files and who can alter reports?" He lead me in.

"Cops."

"Exactly." He looked behind him and saw the guard coming to retrieve him.

"Visiting time is up." The guard stated.

"Johanna was murdered because she was getting to close. If she solved my case, those cops would have been put away." Pulgatti said standing. "Listen, kid I advise you to stay away and not get into it. Unless, you want end up like me or…Johanna."

"I'll be fine, thank you." I stated.

"Good luck kid."

I walked out of the prison and hailed a cab to my parent's house. I walked into the house and asked Ted where my father was. The office.

I knocked once and peered into the office. He was at his desk working on a paper.

"Dad?"

He looked up, "Jasper, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"I have a meeting in five minutes, make it quick."

"When you were the Assistant District Attorney, did you ever remember a case involving Bob Armen and Joe Pulgatti?" At the mention of those two names he stopped everything he was doing.

"No, I can't say I do. Why?" He said, his voice raspy.

Making something up, "Debate team. We are debating trials."

"Hmm…I have to go, Jasper. Tell me how your debate goes." He said. I knew he knew that I was lying.

He left the office and I waited until I heard the front door close. The house becoming silent. I walked over to the wall of filing cabinets that my father kept. Old files from his past jobs and other documents were inside.

I looked into his ADA cabinet under the year of Armen's murder. There it was. I pulled out the file and opened it. The cops who were at the scene first were Gary McCasllister, John Raglan, and Roy Montgomery. Wait, Roy Montgomery was Detective Beckett's late captain. He was shot by an escaped fugitive Hal Lockwood, at least that's what the newspaper article said.

Somehow, my father was involved in the murder of over three people. And, that included Johanna Beckett.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review if you want! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The constant knocking at the door woke me up from a deep sleep. I got out of bed only in boxers and a t-shirt. I opened the door violently, angry at the visitors for waking me.<p>

"What!" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw the one I was secretly fighting for. "Alexis?"

"Hey." She said looking at my disheveled appearance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to make it sound rude.

"You weren't answering my calls. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." She said. "Can we talk?"

"Alexis…"

"Please."

How could I say no. I opened the door for her and she walked in past me. I shut the door.

"Can you wait right here for a second? I'll just go put something more…decent on." I said awkwardly.

"Yea."

I walked back into my room and changed into dark blue jeans and a white short-sleeved button-up. I quickly brushed my teeth and walked out to find her sitting on the couch. I went ahead and sat down in another chair. Not wanting to chance being so close to her.

"I have been crying for the past week. I have done nothing but cry and sleep." She paused to look at me. "I asked my dad if he talked to you. He can't lie to me, his face just is covered with guilt. You talked with him, didn't you and he talked you into it. Didn't he?"

I couldn't lie to her either, "It's not safe. You aren't safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and it was because of me."

"Why would I not be safe?"

"Because of who my father is. Your dad said something to me about how he is a dangerous man and I think he is right."

"Why?"

"I have been investigating for myself and I have reason to believe that he is involved in several m…crimes."

"You've been investigating?"

"Yea, I wanted to maybe try and solve it, prove that he is innocent to try and get you back. But, I don't think my father is innocent."

"That doesn't mean you can't have me back." She stated.

"Alexis, I'm not putting you in danger."

"You wouldn't be if nobody knew. Think about it. We could keep it a secret again. Nobody would know."

"You're still at risk."

"Jasper, these two weeks have been the worst two weeks of my life. I hate not being with you. Now that I've seen what we are. I can't ever go back."

"Me neither." I leaned forward and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Laying my hand delicately on her cheek, I leaned forward and kissed her with all of the passion in my body.

It felt so good to kiss her again. To feel her in my presence. To hold her. I pushed her down onto the couch and hovered above her; holding myself up on both of my forearms that were on either side of her face.

"Alexis?"

"Yeah?" She whispered running her hand from cheek to my hair.

"I know I broke the promise before but, I only did it to protect you."

"I know."

"You will always come first."

She smiled and blushed.

"Can I make another?" I asked.

"Another…?"

"Promise."

"Yeah."

"I promise to never leave you. Even in the bad. I will always be there. You are my everything." I said leaning down, placing light kisses all over her face before kissing her on the lips.

She was mine again.

She was mine.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion if you want! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jasper?" Alexis's voice radiated through the apartment. She was able to get in because I gave her a key.<p>

"Living room."

She walked through the hallway carrying a bag of food and a bag. She was still beautiful even though the was in scrubs.

"Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked getting up and grabbing the bag of food, carrying it to the kitchen.

"The loft is really loud tonight. My grams invited some of her colleagues over for drinks and that some turned into an apartment full. Plus, I wanted to see you."

"Well, I'll be happy to entertain you." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"I have to study and by the looks of it. You do too." She said looking over my shoulder at the papers strewn across the coffee table.

"Oh that. That's just things that I have printed off about the investigation." I said grabbing the Chinese cartons out and placing them on the counter.

"Find anything?"

"Nope. If my father is involved, he sure knows how to cover it up." I said with a mouthful of noodles.

"Speaking of your father. Have you seen him lately?"

"Nope. His campaign is in full swing though. Ted keeps calling, asking if I will do solo interviews and host parties."

"Sounds fun."

"Yea, fun. You finished?" I said pointing to her cartons.

"Yea." She handed them to me. Our hands brushing and sending a shiver down both of our spines. It still amazed me at the intensity of our feelings.

After we cleaned the counter up, we went over to the couch. Alexis retrieved her textbooks and papers that she brought in earlier while I went back to investigating Detective Beckett's shooting.

A few hours later, I looked up from my computer and sighed in frustration. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing implicated my father in any of the crimes. I looked over to my right and saw Alexis curled up on the couch asleep.

I stood up, careful not to wake her. I leaned over her and picked her up. Carrying her to my bed, I had a sense of deja vu from the night we met. Seeing ho afar we have come, I wouldn't change a thing. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I went back to the couch and sat down.

When Bob Armen was killed, my father was ADA. But when Johanna Beckett was killed, he was starting out in the House of Representatives. My father went from ADA to Representative of New York in time span of 7 years or so. That was very hard to do. Money would be needed to make a very good campaign. He needed money to jump-start his political career. In all of these murders, my father was the kingpin. I didn't know for sure, I mean it was just a guess.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket. I quickly wrote a note to Alexis saying that I had a family emergency and rushed out of the apartment. Hailing a cab, I raced to my father's home.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and walked into the dining room where my father and mother were talking with Ted.<p>

"Jasper, how nice of you to stop by." My mother greeted.

"Mother, Ted. Can I please talk with my father? It's important." I said.

Ted then excused himself and left the house. My mother gave me a quick hug before going upstairs for the night.

"What is it Jasper?"

"You, me. Office. Now." I said walking hurriedly to the his glamorous office. The walls lined with mahogany book cases.

"What?" He said shutting the door.

"You have lied to me for so long. I am twenty years-old. I'm not a child. You are going to tell me what you are involved in. Or I am going to the police."

"Jasper, I have no idea what you are talking about." He stated. He then narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't know what kind of lies the Castles have been feeding you."

"Alexis and I broke up. I found this all out on my own."

"I don't have time for this nonsense." He said walking towards the door.

"You are involved in the murders of Bob Armen, Johanna Beckett and her team of lawyers, John Raglan, Gary McCallister, and Roy Montgomery."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Turning slowly, I could see all the blood leave his face and being replaced with rage.

"Do you want to know how I know?"

He said nothing.

"Those three cops at the time were rookies. They abducted mobsters for ransom. You probably heard about when you were ADA and blackmailed them into giving you the money. One night, it went wrong. Bob Armen, FBI, tried to stop Joe Pulgatti from being one of your victims. A gun went off and Armen is dead. You couldn't blame one of your own. So, Joe Pulgatti took the fall. And, you used that money to finance the start of your political career." I paused and tried to decipher his look. "Am I getting closer, Dad?"

Silence.

I continued, "Johanna Beckett and three other lawyers took on Pulgatti's case and you knew they were getting close. So, you ordered a hit on all four of them. You took a mother, a wife away from her family. You caused pain to them. And, you can't even take responsibility for your own actions. How can you even look in the mirror. Do you not have any guilt? Do you not have any humanity?" I composed myself. "Then you had all three cops killed by Hal Lockwood. Gary McCallister, John Raglan, and Roy Montgomery. And, then to top it off. You attempt to kill Kate Beckett at Montgomery's funeral."

Nothing.

"You know, you told me once that the person who holds the power is the one who controls everything. Well, guess what? I have the power now."

"No, Jasper. I still hold the power." He whispered.

"No, you don't. I'm going to the police." I stated.

"If you go to the police. I will personally order Miss Castle to be killed."

"You even touch her I will put a bullet in you."

"So we've come to an agreement."

"There's no chance in hell. I don't make deals with the devil." I said walking past him and out of the office.

I was the son of a monster.


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion if you want! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Political science is a discipline that studies how people think about politics, how they interact politically, what governmental institutions do, and what effect all of this has on our lives. Politics affects all of us - the education we receive, how our towns and cities are run, how the environment is cared for, how much we pay in taxes, and the economic future we are likely to experience." My professor lectured. "Now, everyone please turn to page…" He was interrupted when someone walked through the doors.<p>

I couldn't see him from this far away but, he looked familiar.

"Mr. White, my name is Ted Stevens, assistant to Senator Bracken. There is a family emergency that Jasper needs to attend to."

"Go on ahead." My professor dismissed me.

I got out of my seat and followed Ted out of the classroom.

"Ted, what's going on?"

"There's been an accident." He whispered as he guided me out of the campus.

"What kind of an accident? Who was in it?"

"There was a car accident. Your mother…"

"Where?" I asked desperately.

"Lennox Hill. Jasper…"

I turned and sprinted down the street. I heard Ted in the distance call my name. I ran faster than I ever did before. My lungs burned and my legs ached. I ran through the people and soon ended up in front of the hospital. I rushed up to the emergency room nurse.

"I'm…looking…for…Sheila Bracken." I said out of breath.

"Right this way." She said guiding me to an empty waiting room where Ted and my father were waiting.

"How is she?" I asked.

"We don't know." My father said.

"Sir, the press are beginning to assemble. Shall I prepare a statement?"

"I'll make the statement when I get news. Why don't you go check security?"

"Yes, sir." And, with that Ted left the room.

"What happened?" I asked, putting my problems with him aside for the sake of my mother.

"The town car your mother was in got t-boned on it's way to a luncheon."

"Do they have a suspect?"

"Hit and run. Nobody yet."

"Son of a…"

"Mr. Bracken, my name is Dr. Phillip Davis. I was the one operating on your wife."

"Is she ok? When can I see her?" I asked.

"I'm very sorry. We did everything possible to save your wife's life. The amount damage done in the accident were fatal. She died on the table."

I fell into the chair, tears cascaded down my face. I just lost my mother. The only one who truly loved me throughout my childhood. The one I depended on. My only family now was my father. That scared me.

I looked at my father whose face was expressionless. I tuned everyone else. My father said something to the doctor and he left. His face showed no emotion. No sadness for the loss of his wife.

"You're not sad?"

He looked over at me.

"You did this." I stated plainly.

His lips curled into a small smile.

"I had to prove to you. That I still held the power and the consequences of it."

"You killed my mother because you had to prove how big of a psychopath you are?"

"I had to get your attention. Plus, the public will see a family united by the loss of our matriarch. They will see us as the underdog that America is."

"I hate you."

"I don't need your love. I need your image. I have to go and make a statement. Come join me in a few." He said giving me one last sadistic smile before leaving the room.

I stood and with all my anger punched the wall. My hand went through and the hot tears began to roll faster.

"Jasper?"

I peered around, pulling my hand out of the wall. It hurt but, not as much as my heart. Alexis was standing in the doorway.

"Alexis." I said in anguish, running to her. She caught me in her arms and instead of holding her, she held me. She played with hairs on my neck as I cried softly into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I heard the news she had an accident over the radio."

"She's dead, Alexis. My mother is dead." I said crying harder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into my ear.

"Can we get out of here? Please." I pleaded, pulling back and looking at her.

"Yea, come on." She grabbed my hand.

She pulled me along with her through the doors. We walked out and all I saw was camera flashes. All I heard was, Jasper this and Jasper that. It felt like forever until we landed in the safety of the car. The car sped off.

"Hey." She said getting my attention by grabbing my hand. "I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

"I know." I said giving her hand a squeeze. "Where are we going?"

"To the loft."

"I'm not going to be welcomed there."

"You're my boyfriend. They are going to have to get used to it."

We pulled up in front of the apartment building. Alexis pulled me along with her to the door, luckily there were no paparazzi. We rode the elevator up to her floor and she opened the door.

There was no one home at least no one on the first floor. She dragged me into the kitchen and sat me down in a barstool. She quickly got a glass of water for me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No."

"Ok, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Alexis, all I want to do right now is hold you in my arms."

"Come on." She said holding her hand out.

I took it. She guided me up the steps and passed the hallway that was lined with family photos and large printed book covers. She opened the door of her bedroom and led me inside. She turned and pulled my jacket of my shoulders. She then loosened my tie and unbuttoned my shirt. She shucked it off my shoulders, revealing a white t-shirt.

I lifted the covers and plopped on her bed. She crawled in beside me and tucked her head under my chin.

With her beside me, I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion if you want! Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jasper." I felt someone shake me. "Jasper." It was her soft voice.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her. She was staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

"Hi." I said, the drowsiness still evident in my voice.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She said with a smile.

"What time is it?"

"Around seven. I woke up at one and let you sleep."

I ran my hands over my face, "You should of woke me up."

"You're cute when you sleep and I thought to would need." She said tilting her.

"I was hoping it was a dream."

"I know." She said, running her hand through my hair. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea." I said stretching.

She grabbed both my hands and pulled me up. I followed her downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's Martha?"

"It's a date night for her."

"Your dad and Kate?"

"Working most likely. They won't get home until later though. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." She said opening the fridge and handing me a water bottle.

"Yea, what is it?"

"I want you to talk to Kate. She knows what you're going through. Plus, you've talked to everyone about your father except for her."

I was silent thinking about what she said.

"I just…I want you to have all the support that you can get."

"I'll talk to her if that will make you feel better. Now how about we get some food?"

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence. She was trying very hard to take my mind off of the recent passing. We were interrupted when we heard the door open.

"Alexis?" Her father's voice echoed through the loft.

"In here!" She called back to him.

"Alexis, I heard about…" He stopped when his eyes landed on me. "Jasper?"

"Mr. Castle." I greeted. "Detective Beckett."

"Jasper, I am truly sorry about your mother." Castle said, approaching me with his hand stretched out for me to shake.

"Thank you."

"Very sorry for your loss as well." Beckett stated not showing her condolence through her voice but, through her eyes.

"Jasper, actually wanted to talk to…" Alexis said promoting the idea.

"Yes. I was wondering we could talk."

"Of course." Beckett said.

Mr. Castle guided all four of us over to the living area where Beckett and Castle sat down in two sitting chairs while Alexis and I sat on the sofa.

"I know everything about my father's connection to you." I said. "From the corrupt cops to your mother's murder. My mother's murder." I said looking to the ground. The second wave of grief hitting me like a brick wall.

"Your mother's murder?" Castle asked.

"My father told me in the conference room that he had her killed. To show the amount of power, he held over me. And, to get the public's sympathy."

"Power?"

"I confronted him with the evidence. He didn't deny it. I threatened to go to the police with it. And he said that if I told the cops that he would…" I looked to Alexis. "That's not important. He asked if we had an agreement. I told him I don't make deals with the devil and left. The next day, my mother is dead." I dropped my head down to the ground. Alexis gave my hand a squeeze. "Mr. Castle, how am I supposed to put a man behind bars when there is no evidence?"

Castle looked to Beckett as if asking if he could help. They seem to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. Beckett looked back to me.

"We have a file. Containing a bank statement. The account traces back to your father. That's all we have that connects him."

"That's pretty big right? I mean I'm no detective but, we can get somewhere with this right?"

"I made a deal with him. To keep everyone safe as long as I keep that information out of the dark. I'm sorry but, I can't risk my family's life like that."

"I understand. I wouldn't want to put your lives in danger just for my sake."

There was a moment of silence.

"Jasper, you are welcome to stay the night, if you want." Castle spoke.

"Mr. Castle, I wouldn't want to impose."

"When you're family it's not called imposing." He said standing and turning to go into his office, Kate following closely behind. "One rule, separate beds." He said with a weak smile.

"Mr. Castle, Kate?"

They both turned around.

"Thank you."

Later that night, I lay in their guest bed. Thinking of what he said about family. I might have lost my family today. But truth was, I gained a new one. Alexis and the Castles were my new family. We were connected by one man causing us pain and love.


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion if you want! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I told you that I would do this, Jasper." He said with a menacing tone. He was standing in front of me. Alexis in front of him. He had a gun held to her head. She made no move, no sound.<em>

_"Dad, please…please. Don't do this." I said looking him in the eyes. Mine pleading with his._

_A shot rang out. I saw her fall to the ground, dead. I tried to run to her but, my feet were like concrete in the ground. He raised the gun to me and fired._

I sat upright quickly. Waking from the nightmare I had. I was painting. My hands were clammy and I was sweating. I got out of bed and walked down the hallway, being as quietly as possible. I opened her door and saw her fast asleep and most importantly alive. I shut it quickly and walked back down the hallway. Instead of turning in, I took the stairs down to the kitchen. There sat Kate Beckett with a steaming cup in her hand.

"Detective Beckett?" Her head popped up., Her gaze meeting mine.

"Jasper? Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No, it was just a bad dream. I thought I'd get some water. If that's ok with you?"

"Go right ahead." She said taking a sip of her cup.

I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"So what's keeping you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. A lot of things going through my head."

I nodded my head. There was a moment of silence.

"Detective Beckett?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Does it get easier? The pain of losing someone…does it go away?"

"No. It doesn't go away. But, it does get easier. You know I always thought that justice for my mom would make it easier. But, finding that one special person…they make it easier." She paused. "He's the one that makes me smile even when I don't want to. He's the one that makes everyday worth living. He's well the one." She looked up and stared into my eyes. "You and Alexis. I think you guys have that. You look at her like Castle looks at me. I see it."

"I love her." I said without thinking. It was the most honest thing I had ver said.

"Does she know that?" She said with a smile.

"No, I haven't told her yet. I'm trying to find the right time. I don't really think saying it right in the middle of all of this, is a good time."

"Let me give some advice, there is no perfect time. Castle told me as I was lying in a cemetery with a bullet in my chest, dying. And, I told Castle when I was standing on a bomb. So trust me there is no perfect time. When you feel it, say it the first chance you get."

"You're right." I said.

"Well…I'm getting pretty tired. Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight Kate."


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion if you want! Greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Alexis said opening the door to the guest bedroom door. I had just finished making the bed.<p>

"Just getting cleaned up."

"Why?" She asked.

"I have to go back to my apartment sometime." I said with a smirk.

"You don't have to leave you know." She said walking up to me and putting her arms around my neck.

"I have to face reality sometime. Besides I have some business to take care of."

"Business?"

"Funeral arrangements. I don't want my…him to do it."

"I can help you if you want."

"Actually, I'd prefer to do it alone. But, I want to go to dinner with you tonight."

"What kind of dinner?"

"I was thinking fast food, oh, and you'd have to order of the dollar menu." She smacked my chest playfully. "No, like a romantic dinner. Just you and me." I said laughing.

"I'd like that." She said smiling.

We walked down the hallway hand in hand. Kate, Martha, and Castle watched us come down the stairs and walk to the door. I stopped and turned.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Ok?"

"Perfect." She leaned in and kissed me lightly.

We pulled apart quickly when we heard Castle clear his throat.

"I can't wait till I get my dorm room back." She whispered.

"I'll see you tonight." I said smiling. I turned to Castle who was watching us from the barstools. "Thank you Mr. Castle."

He nodded and I left.

* * *

><p>I was at a funeral home in the Upper East Side meeting with the director. It was lavish and glamorous. Everything my mother would have wanted. When I had gotten home from the Castle's home, paparazzi were waiting at my doorstep. They also followed me everywhere I had went this morning. Asking questions about if my father was continuing his run for governor or how he was doing. No one had asked how I was doing, no one had gave their condolences to me. It was only about him and I'm sure he loved it.<p>

I had a meeting with the family lawyer for lunch to read my mother's will. Then, the painful day would end blissfully with Alexis at dinner where I was going to take Kate's advice and just say those three simple words.

"Mr. Bracken?" The man asked getting my attention.

"Yes."

"Shall I make the reservation for Sunday?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Any flower arrangements?"

The rest of the meeting proceeded as such, making minor detail decisions. I shook the man's hand and walked out of the building. As I was walking through the hoards of reporters, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and answered without looking at the caller.

"Jasper." I said professionally.

"Jasper, where the hell have you been? I have been trying to call you." Ted's voice came over the phone.

"Sorry, Ted, been busy fighting off cameramen all day." I said getting into the town car.

"They just want answers. Listen, Mayor Weldon is addressing the topic this morning on steps of City Hall. I want you over there. Say a few words. Give the people what they want."

"I am not going to put on a show just so you guys can get ahead in the polls. I just lost my mother."

"Just do it. We will be watching." He said hanging up.

"Driver, take me to the City Hall building please."

"Yes, Sir."

We pulled up to the building. Cameras were lined up, a podium with microphones sat on the steps, security held reporters back. I hopped out of the car and buttoned my suit jacket. I walked around the reporters and behind the building.

"Jasper!" Mayor Weldon greeted.

"Mr. Weldon." I said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Your father looked very distraught on his statement to the press yesterday."

Of course he did.

"So am I making a statement?" I asked following him to the front doors where we would walk onto the steps.

"I talked to Ted. He said that I will announce you and then you will make a quick statement and then let major networks and reporters ask a few questions."

"Ok."

He walked out onto the steps and up to the podium.

"Yesterday the people of New York and Bracken family lost a very influential person. An activist, a chairwoman, a wife, and more importantly a mother. Her son is here today, Jasper Bracken." He said stepping to the side.

I walked out. Cameras flashed and people clapped. I stepped up to the podium and cleared my throat.

"Thank you, Mayor Weldon for the kind introduction. Thank you people of New York for the words and support of my family in this time of tragedy." I paused and thought of what to say. "Yesterday afternoon, I was sitting in a classroom listening to my professor lecture us about political science. And I thought to myself, I would give anything to be out of this classroom. And I did get out of that classroom early where I was met by the news of my mother being in a car accident. Later, I learned of her passing. But, now as I think back to that day; yesterday. I would give anything to be in that classroom again." I looked down, my composure was becoming weaker. "Thank you. I'll take questions now." I said trying to speed this up.

Hands shot through the air.

"Yes you?" I said pointing to woman with a pixie cut and glasses.

"Mr. Bracken, is your father ending his run for Governor?"

"I do not know." I said. "Yea, you."

"Tom Clark, CNN. Are there any leads on the man who committed the crime?"

"Not at this time." I looked straight into the eyes of the camera he was standing by. "But, I do hope whoever committed the crime; is found and prosecuted to the fullest extent. Justice will be served."

God, I hope he was watching.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for waiting also! Leave a review or suggestion if you want! Love to hear your feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door gently but loud enough to hear. Alexis answered the door. She was wearing a blue dress with a small red belt around the waist. Breathtaking.<p>

"Hey, gorgeous." I greeted leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, don't you look handsome." She said looking me over in my black suit.

"It's a gift and a curse."

She rolled her eyes. "Let me get my purse and coat." She said running to the kitchen. I waited by the threshold of the door for her.

"You ready?" I asked as she came back.

"Yea, hold on." She said dropping her purse.

"Here, let me." I said taking the jacket from her hands and moved around her. I slipped it onto her arms. Sweeping her hair to the side, my fingertips brushed her neck and I felt her shiver. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the loft. She locked the door and we made our way to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" She said in the back seat of the car.<p>

"Italian Restaurant in the Upper East Side, Nica Trattoria. I hope that's ok?"

"Sounds delicious." She said snuggling into my arm.

We pulled up around the back to the small Italian bistro. I got out first and helped Alexis out of the car. I took her hand in mine and walked into the bistro.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" The host asked, the Brooklyn accent was clear in his voice.

"Yes, it's under Jasper and I requested a somewhat secluded table."

"Yes, sir. Right this way." He guided us through the dining area and sat us at a table in the corner. It was lit by only candlelight. "Your server will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." I said helping Alexis out of her jacket and pulling out her chair for her. I took my black suit jacket off as well and hung both on the hook behind my chair. I sat down and surveyed the ambiance. The tables were square with white linen covering all. The restaurant was packed and yet it was not very loud.

"You did good." Her voice brought me out of my surveying of the bistro.

"What?"

"You did good with picking." She said holding up her hands and motioning around her.

"So far." I said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yea, you're right." I said as a waiter approached the table.

"Hi, my name is Tony and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you out with drinks?" He said as he looked Alexis up and down.

"Water." I said sending an angry glare at him. He never looked at me.

"And for the pretty lady?"

"Water also. Thanks." She said with a smile.

As he walked away, I looked at him angrily. Alexis noticed because she grabbed my hand from across the table.

"You have nothing to be worried about." She said calmly.

"Worried about what?"

"I saw you. I have to say jealousy is very cute on you."

"I'm not jealous. I'm angry. He was undressing you with his eyes. God, I hate guys like that."

"Jasper, you did it when I opened the door tonight."

"Well, that's different. You're my girlfriend."

"Exactly, so don't worry about it."

Tony came back and brought our drinks. We then ordered and he left.

"So, I saw you on TV, today." She stated.

"You did?"

"Yea, it was on every major news station. They loved you. Anderson Cooper thinks you handled it gracefully and have a bright future ahead of you in politics."

"Speaking of which, I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Ok?" She said sipping her water.

"I was talking with Weldon and he told me that a city council chair will be opening up soon and Weldon wants me to run. He thinks I'd be good at it. He said he would basically take me under his wing and mentor me through the entire election process."

"Congratulations. Do you want to do it?" She said smiling with a 100 watt smile.

"Yea, I think it would be a good experience. Besides it gets paid. I won't have to do internships anymore."

"City Council Member Jasper Bracken, suits you."

"Well it's not official, yet. So don't get your hopes up."

"I'm proud of you." She said taking my hand in hers and squeezing it.

"That's all I ever want to do." I said.

Alexis gazed lovingly at me. The blush crawling up to her cheeks from her neck. I stared back at her with the same expression. _Just say it already._

"Here's your food." The waiter said sitting a plate of spaghetti in front of Alexis and linguini in front of me. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"Nope, we're good." I said and with that he left.

We ate in a comfortable silence. Enjoying each other's presence. Every once in a while I would catch her looking at me and she would catch me. When we finished I paid the bill and we walked out onto the street together.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The night is still young." I said simply. I guided her to a small building down the street.

"The Swing 46 Club?" She said reading the sign.

"I didn't get a chance to show you how great of a dancer I was at the party." I said taking her jacket and checking it. I took her hand and guided her to the dance floor where couples were dancing slowly to Coltrane.

I spun her around and grabbed her waist pulling her flush against me. I took her hand and I started moving slowly to the rhythm of the saxophone. The music started to slow and she laid her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

She tilted her head up and looked into my eyes. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed me with all the passion in the world. I reciprocated, putting every ounce I held for her into the kiss. She pulled away breathless, her forehead against mine.

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

I smiled brightly back at her.


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion if you want! Love to hear your feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing today?" Alexis asked walking into the kitchen in only my t-shirt and boxers.<p>

"I have meetings today with my lawyer and Weldon. Might do a press release then some last minute details for the funeral on Sunday. What about you?" I said flipping the pancakes.

"I have class in two hours and then I'm on call with Dr. Parish until later tonight."

"Hmm…pancakes?" I said sliding a plate and a cup of coffee across the table.

"Yes, I'm starving." She said digging into her plate. I leaned on my forearms watching her. She noticed. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't like pancakes." I stated.

"Then why did you make them?"

"Because you like them." I said. "I'm going to take a shower then I'll take you back to your place ok?" I said walking to my bedroom leaving a surprised Alexis at the bar.

* * *

><p>I got out of the car and helped Alexis out.<p>

"Hold on, one sec, Steven." I told the driver as I shut the door. I turned to her and said, "I'll call you when I get a chance."

"Don't work to hard." She said straightening my black tie that laid over my red button up. "Love you." She said pulling me down by my tie and kissing me lightly.

"I will never get used to hearing you say that." I said in between kisses. "I love you too." The driver honked his horn. "I got to go." I said getting in the car. The car pulled away from her slowly. I had work to do.

* * *

><p>I walked into the law firm located in the heart of Manhattan.<p>

"I'm here to see, Mr. Price." I said to the receptionist.

"Yes, he'll be with you shortly." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said taking a seat in the waiting area.

I saw that I had a new email from my father. It read, _Jasper, I need you to be at the house on Thanksgiving, we will be hosting a party. There will be reporters and cameras there. We will be doing a tell all interview with Barbara Walters. Put on a smile for me. -Your father_

I laughed out loud. He was resorting to emails. How typical.

"Mr. Bracken." The pale white, elderly man greeted. He approached me with his hand out wide. "Good to see you again."

"Please call me Jasper."

"Then call me Eugene. Why don't we go back to my office?"

"Of course. Lead the way." I said as he started to lead me down the corridor.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little boy and now look at you. You're all grown up." He paused . "I am truly sorry about your mother." He apologized opening the door.

"Thank you." I said crossing the threshold and sitting down in the chair across from his desk. "So I came here for two things."

"Yes, let's dive into it. What's the first thing on your list?"

"Well, as you know my mother passed and I need to get her finances in order and her will."

"Right, I have that right here." He said putting his glasses on and pulling out papers. "She left all property and finances to your father." He paused and looked the rest of the way down the paper. "It seems that she did not leave you anything."

"May I ask who was the witness?" I asked out of curiosity and to see if my suspicions were correct.

"William Bracken." He stated.

_Bingo._

"I'm very sorry."

"Money is not an issue. I never wanted the money." I said.

"Well what was the next thing?" He asked.

"I wanted to change my last name to my mother's maiden name."

"You want to change your name to Brooks?"

"I just want the paperwork to think it over." I stated.

He reached into the filing cabinet behind him and grabbed a packet. He slid it across the table.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that's it. Thank you, Eugene." I said standing and buttoning my jacket. I reached across the table and shook his hand. "I'll show myself out."

I stepped out onto the busy street. The media frenzy had died down in the past few days because of this I decided to walk to my next appointment with Weldon. The fresh air did me some good. Well if by fresh you mean polluted city air.

My thoughts began to wonder to the upcoming holiday, Thanksgiving. Usually I would spend it with my family but due to recent events. There was no way I would do that. Alexis would be having dinner with her family so I would most likely stay in.

I walked up several steps to the door of City Hall. I walked into the lobby and past the receptionist. Stepping up to the door of Mayor Weldon's office. I knocked twice, opening the door slowly. I stepped over the threshold and saw that Weldon was sitting at his desk and my father was sitting across from him.

"Dad?"

"Jasper." He answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Talking with Weldon about some legislation I want to pass. I was just leaving."

"Actually, Weldon do you mind if I talk with my father for a moment."

"Of course." He stated. He stood slowly and walked out.

"Congratulations, you have even more money to put towards your campaign. But, you already knew that didn't you seeing as you were the witness." I said as the door closed.

"Your mother's decision not mine."

"Sure." I said. "You know what else I did this morning?"

"What?"

"I got papers to change my last name to Brooks."

"If you want anyone to pay any attention to your political career then you won't."

"You know what you're right. Because one day, I am going to make Bracken a good name again. A name that isn't associated with evil. A name that I hope Alexis will take one day. While you're rotting in a cell or in the ground." I said opening the door for him. "Oh and Dad, tell Barbara I said hi."

He walked out of the office quickly with his lips curving into a smile. Weldon strolled back into his office and over to his desk soon after.

"Everything ok?" He asked casually.

"Fine. Now, about the position. I talked with Alexis about it and I want to accept your offer."

"Really?"

"If it still stands."

"Of course. Yes. That's great. I'm so glad that you are going to do it. Now that I can't run for Governor, I feel like I need to do something more. Like mentor you in your pursuit of a political career."

"Well I'm glad you chose me."

"You stood out the minute I met you at that party three years ago when you said you wanted to be a politician one day."

"I remember."

"Well, we need to get down the logistics of your campaign. But, I want to hear what you want to do first."

"Well, I think we should start away and I would like to keep my father out. Mostly because I want to win on my own and not because of him."

"Ok, understandable. Slogan? Everyone needs a good slogan."

"Well, since I'm young we could go with the whole revival of the city thing. Fresh eyes."

"There are some old guys in the council that will not like that at all. I don't think you are going to have a problem getting the public to vote for you. I'm just worried that those old by the books guys will not let some young guy come in and change everything. So you might have to worry about getting their support the most."

"Right. How about this, 'New leader. New vision. New direction.'."

"I like it. I'll get my guys right on it. In the meantime, you need to announce your candidacy. Find yourself a good campaign manager and financial advisor. My other advice, get away from the family lawyers and get yourself a good attorney. Never know when you might need one. I learned the hard way."

"Of course. Thank you for the advice, Mr. Weldon."

"Please, we are going to be colleagues soon. It's Bob." He said standing and coming around his desk.

"Thanks Bob." I said standing and extending my hand to him. Instead he pulled me in for a hug and patted my back.

"Proud of you." He stated as he pulled away from me.

"Thank you." I said walking out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Did you send out the invitations yet?" I asked the funeral director as I stood in the doorway of his office.<p>

"Yes, just dropped them off."

"Good, so everything is good for Sunday?"

"Yes, Mr. Bracken. Everything's ready. Except, I have a question regarding your attendance."

"I'll be coming. I mean she is my mother."

"Not that. Will you be bringing someone?"

"No, I won't."

"Ok. That's all then."

"Good, call me if you need anything." I said stepping out onto the busy Upper East Side sidewalk.

* * *

><p>It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving and I had finished all my meetings. With nothing left to do, I strolled down the street. I would have to start wearing a heavier coat. Seeing as the temperature was starting to drop and we were going to the colder months of the year. This time of year had always been my favorite. The feeling you get when you see the first snow of the season or when you go ice skating in Rockefeller Plaza. I had never had anyone to share it with but this year was going to be different. I had Alexis. Now my favorite time of the year would be shared with her and I was so excited. But, it would also be bitter sweet seeing as my mother would be absent.<p>

But, I was not alone.


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion if you want! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I said putting the phone up to my ear.<p>

"Hey, you never called. I got worried." Alexis said

"Sorry. I have a lot of things on my plate. I have been making calls to campaign managers, financial advisors, and lawyers all afternoon…" I said looking at my watch. "And night."

"It's fine. Are you hungry?" I said hearing background voices.

"Yea, I could use a break. Where are you at?"

"The Old Haunt with my dad, Kate, and their friends. Do you want to meet me over here?"

"Yea, let me change. I'll be right over." I said hanging up. I stood from the table and walking into my bedroom. I threw on a pair of jeans and a casual black sweater. I quickly put on my jacket and grabbed my wallet and was out the door.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the tavern and looked around for Alexis. She saw me first and quickly waved to get my attention.<p>

"Hey." I said walking up to her, she stood as I did so.

"Hey." She staid taking my hand and pecking me on the cheek. "Jasper, this is Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. And, well you know everyone else." She said motioning to Lanie, Kate, and Castle.

"Good to meet you both. Good to see all of you as well." I said shaking both of their hands.

"You too." They said in unison.

Alexis sat me down next to her in the large, round booth. Under the table, she grabbed my hand and squeezed. I looked at her and she gazed up at me. We were in out world.

"How did your meetings go?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later."

She only nodded.

"So Jasper, where do you work?" The latino asked me from across the table.

"I used to work at the Mayor's office but, I have something new coming up."

"Like what?" Castle asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm preparing to run for city council."

"Wow, good for you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"What will you be doing for the holiday?" Lanie asked.

"I have interviews for campaign managers and other positions that I need. Probably take the whole day." I saw Alexis's face fall.

"Excuse me, would you like a drink?" The waiter asked.

"Just a water." I turned back to the table. "Did you guys order already?"

"Yea, we did." Alexis said. "I ordered for you."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Our moment stopping when my phone rang. "Excuse me, I need to take this." I said getting out of the booth. "What?" I siad walking to the bar. I felt the whole table's eyes on me.

"Who do you think you are making funeral arrangements behind my back?" My father's ragged voice came over the phone.

"I'm not her murderer. That's for damn sure. Why do you care anyway?"

"I'm at a dinner and everyone is asking me questions about the funeral that was planned and I had no idea."

"You got an invite. Did you R.S.V.P.?" I asked sarcastically.

"We are not having a funeral in a funeral home. We will have it outside."

"Those are what funeral home's are used for aren't they? Besides, she's my mother. You're opinion or suggestions don't matter. I make the decisions and I don't know if you noticed but it's cold outside." I said my voice raising an octave in rage.

"Listen Jasper, you're walking a thin line." He said in a hushed tone.

"I'll be happy to hand you a pair of scissors." I said hanging up. As I turned around, the table's eyes looked away, except for Alexis's.

"Everything ok?" She said as I approached the table.

"Fine." I said. "You know what I need to go."

"Jasper, don't approach him." She said in pleading tone.

"I'll call you later." I said as I walked up to the bar and cancelled my order. Paying everyone's tab while I was there also.

I stepped out onto the deserted sidewalk and started walking to Central Park. The streets were busy tonight due to the setup of the annual parade that made the City the top tourist destination tomorrow. My phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Bracken."

"Hi, Mr. Bracken. This Emily White returning your phone call about an open campaign manager position." A young lady's voice answered.

"Ah, yes. Miss White. I'm glad that you called back."

"I'm glad that you called me. Sorry for it being so late. How about we have coffee tomorrow morning and we can discuss the position a little more?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll email the you place and time." She said hanging up.

"Meetings, meetings, that's all I ever do." I said to myself as I began to walk home.

* * *

><p>I was late, more than late. I woke up to the sound of my phone alerting me of an email, instead of my alarm. Darn that am and pm button. I quickly took a shower and threw on a black suit. Rushing out the door with the tips of my hair falling in front my eyes. I quickly hailed a cab and paid the driver extra to do a little over the speed limit.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Bracken over here." I heard a woman call my name as I rushed into the Starbucks.<p>

"Miss White, it's a pleasure." I said shaking her hand. She was older than me, yet younger than forty. She was pretty but she was nothing compared to Alexis. Her hair was blonde and she had brown eyes. I preferred a certain red-head with blue eyes.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Bracken. Shall we?" She said motioning towards the chair.

"Getting cold outside isn't it."

"Very. We're actually supposed to get some snow next week."

"Great, I love snow." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" She said opening her back and pulling out her resume.

"I won't be needing that. I already know that you're highly qualified. The Mayor himself recommended you."

"Of course he did. So, what are you running for?"

"City Council. Start small work your way up."

"Exactly. I have won many city council elections for my clients."

"That's great. I won't need to see anything else. If Bob thinks you're good then you're good. When can you start?"

"We should start as soon possible. But, I have to warn as your campaign manager. I will have some constructive criticism. Can you handle it?"

"Sure."

"Ok, first, you need a haircut. You're hair looks to childish it's not going to ease the minds of the voters."

"Well, I kind of didn't have time to do anything to it."

"You need to get a haircut. You need to look sophisticated, classy, elegant. Like a leader. You don't see Weldon running around with a hair falling in front of his eyes."

"Well, Weldon doesn't have any." I said smartly.

"Come on, we are getting you a haircut. I know just the place. Then we will go to an interview I set up with my friend who is a financial advisor, since you're going to need one." She said grabbing her cup and strolling out of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Hours later, I had bought new suits, gotten a haircut, and received advice that sounded more like commands. The financial advisor interview and lawyer meetings she had set up were a success. Donald Long and Carl Murphy were the new additions to my campaign team. So, overall the day was a success and I was dead tired.<p>

I had told Ms. White to call it a day as I walked up the steps of my apartment building, leaving her on the sidewalk. She had told me that she would be wanting to announce my candidacy after the funeral on Sunday, so that the media would not hound me on that day.

Thanksgiving Day was almost over and I sat home alone eating out of a Chinese take-out carton. Alexis had not called and I hadn't called her either, leaving her the day to her family.

I turned on the TV, flipping through the channels till the devil himself was on the screen. I must be catching the tail-end of the interview. He was sitting across from Barbara Walters on the couch in my family home.

_"What is the trait you deplore the most in people?" She asked him._

_"People that do not tell the truth."_

"Ha." I laughed out loud.

_"On what occasion do you lie?" She asked him._

"All the time." I said out loud.

They must be at the interesting part of the interview. Where she tries to make him sweat with hard questions. He never does though.

_"When it hurts other people. I think it is ok to lie to your loved ones when it is going to hurt in the end. The truth hurts and it's not helpful in some situations."_

"Great answer someone should give you an award." I said turning the TV off. Not having anymore time or patience to watch him lie.

Before I fell asleep, I checked my phone. I had many missed calls from Alexis. I call her in the morning, it's late anyway. I plopped onto the bed and kicked off my shoes. Falling into a deep sleep while thinking how greatly my life had changed.


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note; Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review! I love to hear your feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday night and I was bored out of my mind. Alexis had a girls night out with her friends Kelsey and Paige. She told me that she would be home later tonight. She called my apartment home now; she rarely slept at her father's loft now. I still hadn't told her that I would have to find a better, more secure apartment. It was one of Miss White's many tips. Many tips.<p>

"Hey." I greeted as she came through the front door.

"Hi." She said yawning dropping her bag and coat on the back of the couch.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" I asked sitting my laptop down on the coffee table.

"Yea, I had a lot of fun. They wanted to stay out longer but, I'm tired and didn't feel like partying with them." She said sitting herself on my lap, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Look at us. We're twenty and we're acting like an old married couple. Getting tired at eight and not wanting to go out."

"I never said I didn't want to go out. I just said I didn't want to go out with anyone else." She said playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"Do you want to get out?" I asked.

"Where?"

"Come on, put on some warm clothes. We're going ice skating."

"Ice skating?"

"You know where you skate on ice. Unless you're scared?" I said jokingly.

"You're on." She said smirking.

* * *

><p>"I'm not really good at the whole skating thing." Alexis said as I rented two pairs of skates.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

"It'll be embarrassing, if I do though." She whined as we sat down on a bench.

"Please, half the people out there don't know how to skate. Besides you have the master of ice skating right here." I said pointing towards the skaters who were holding onto the rail for dear life.

"Oh really?" She said taking off her shoes and putting on the skates.

"Yes, I could be in the Olympics."

"Uh-huh." She said giggling, bumping me with her shoulder.

"So, shall we Miss Castle?" I said standing and holding out my hand.

* * *

><p>"Jasper, it's not funny." She said glaring at me as she grasped the railing. I was laughing as I stopped next to her.<p>

"Hey you were the one that said you didn't need any help." I stated.

"Well, now I need it. There I said it. Does the boost your ego?" She said angrily.

"Come on, take my hand." She just looked at it. "I'll go slow." And with that she took it. I was pretty much towed her around the ice rink. She was getting more comfortable with it.

After the second lap around, she spoke, "How'd you learn to skate so good?"

"My mom would bring me here every weekend during this time of year when I was little. She would sit on the benches and take phone calls while I skated around. It wasn't much but, it's one of my fondest memories of her."

"Why?"

"Because she was there. It's better for them to be there than not at all." I paused. "How'd you learn to skate so good?" I said with a smile.

"Ha. Very funny." She said sarcastically.

"Didn't your dad take you skating?"

"Once a year. I actually haven't been in a really long time."

"Maybe that's why you're so rusty." I stated.

She laughed.

"I can't believe her funeral is tomorrow…" I stated with a sigh.

"You know I'll go if you want me to."

"No, he'll be there and you shouldn't have to deal with him."

"You shouldn't either." She said.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. Do you want to go back home?"

"Yea. This was actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"All my ideas are fun. You should know that by now." I said.

We walked back to my apartment in a comfortable silence. She changed into her pajamas and I changed into sweatpants. I started a fire and I started a movie in the DVD player. I needed a distraction for the rest of night. For I had a painfully long day ahead of me tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review, please! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" She asked from the doorway of my bathroom.<p>

"Yea, I'll be somewhat fine. Besides you can watch from the eight channels that are covering it." I said putting gel in my hair.

"I just feel bad that you aren't going to have any support."

"I have all the support right here." I said looking into her eyes through the mirror. "I just…I need…I need to do this alone."

"Ok." She said walking out of the room to fetch her ringing phone.

I slid the black tie around my neck and tightened. Putting the jacket over my shoulders, I looked in the mirror.

Alexis came up behind me, "Hey, that was Lanie. They found a body. I need to get going."

"Ok. Be safe." I said pecking her lips.

"Ok. Call me when you get done." She said grabbing her coat from the bed.

After Alexis left, I quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and grabbed my coat. Soon, I left my apartment and was en route to my mother's funeral.

* * *

><p>I was standing in the doorway of the funeral home, welcoming guests and receiving their condolences. Paparazzi and media were outside trying to capture my father and I. The wake was being held here and then we would go to the Trinity cemetery where we would lay her to rest. My father and I would also be giving our eulogies.<p>

Everyone stood around talking after I greeted everyone. I was talking to my mother's best friend when overheard my father speaking to one of his friends. He was talking about his campaign at my mother's funeral.

"Excuse me." I said to the woman while she was in mid sentence. "Can I have a word with you?" I said to my father.

I dragged him to an empty office of to the side.

"You're unbelievable! Talking about your campaign at her funeral! At least give her some respect!" I said yelling at him.

"Japser…"

"No! You took her from me! She was my mother and you…took her…killed her. I can't see my mother again because you killed her to prove a point. I can't even have an open casket funeral for her because her body is mutilated from the crash!" I said throwing a right hook that connected with his jaw in rage.

He stumbled and fell back into the wall. I walked up to him and held my forearm against his neck.

"I should kill you. Kill you like the animal you are." I said in a whisper. The tears brimming in my eyes. "But, I'm better than that. Better than you." I said letting go of him, throwing another punch at his cheek. The pain surging through my veins. "We're not family anymore. From now on we are business partners, I only come when you absolutely need me to. Don't contact me or Alexis, get Ted to." I said turning towards the door. "Stay away from my family."

I left him in the office, he was trying to stop the bleeding from the slight cut on his lip. Before stepping into the next room, I straightened my tie and raked my fingers through my hair, putting a straight face on.

* * *

><p>After the wake, the funeral party traveled behind a police escort to the cemetery. The women and men in black surrounded her coffin that hovered over the hole in the ground. I stood at the head of the cedar box and took out my eulogy.<p>

"Thank you for all being here today, to mourn the loss of my mother. It means so much to me that I know I have this big of a support system." I said even though all of them were here for the photo opportunity. "I have put a lot of thought into this service. But now I realize that she wouldn't want us to mourn; she would want us to celebrate her life. She helped so many people in her life, created many foundations and charities, and was a great mom." I took the paper and folded it, slipping it into the pocket of my jacket. "When I was nine, my Grandfather, my mother's father, passed away. I remember my mother tucked me in that night. I was crying and she just looked at me and said, 'Jasper, don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. I thought she was amazing for coming up with something so poetic. Later, I found out that it was a Dr. Seuss quote. But, I think that that quote symbolizes today." The lump in my throat grew bigger. "I love you mom." I said dropping a lump of dirt over the coffin; that they had lowered while I spoke.

Soon, everyone began filing there way out. My father was one of the first ones to leave. I stood behind watching the workers fill the hole. They soon left and I sat down next to the pile of fresh dirt. I stared at the tombstone, seeing my reflection it the fresh, clean stone.

It was getting cold, a few snow flakes had started to fall. But, I remained on the ground next to her.

"Mom," I said my voice cracking. "I'm sorry that he did this to you. This is all my fault. You didn't deserve this. It should have been me in that town car. It should have been me." I paused putting my head in my hands, the tears rolling down my cold face; the snow fall getting faster. The sobbing continued for a short while until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her and she looked angelic. The tiny white flakes delicately laying over red hair. She was beautiful.

"It's not your fault." Alexis said sitting down next to me, threading her fingers with mine.

"If I hadn't investigated…"

"Jasper, you can't blame yourself for your mother's passing. Your father did this. He did. Not you." She interrupted.

I stayed silent.

"Do you mind if I…" She said motioning towards the tombstone.

"Go ahead."

She cleared her throat, "Mrs. Bracken, I'm Alexis. We never really got the chance to talk before but, I need to thank you. Because you gave me the best person I could ever want to share my life with. You gave me love." She said looking straight to the tombstone as if it was really my mother.

"C'mon, I don't want you getting cold. You could get sick." I said standing and helping her up in the process.

We walked out of the snow-blanketed cemetery hand-in-hand. Taking one last look behind me.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks fro reading and reviewing! Please leave one if you can! I love hearing feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Let me go get changed." Alexis said as we walked through the front door of the loft. "The paper is on the kitchen counter or you can watch TV. I'll be right back." She said walking the up the staircase.<p>

"Take your time."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the paper off the counter, settling down on the couch. I barely got past the second page when she came rushing down the stairs in jeans and a tan sweater, a brown jacket slung over her shoulder.

"That was quick." I said looking at my watch.

"All I had to do was change, I took a shower at your apartment." She said putting the jacket over shoulders, then fished a tan knit cap out of her pocket. She carefully put it on her head, being mindful of her hair. "I didn't put any make-up either, so that's why it didn't take as long."

"You don't need make-up anyway. I like you au natural." I said kissing her cheek.

"I'm sure you do." She said rolling her eyes. "So what are we doing today?"

"I have meetings this morning with my realtor. He's showing me a couple of apartment buildings on the Upper East Side. I actually wanted you to come with me."

"Why?" She said opening the door to the loft.

"Well, you are going to be spending a lot of time there. I want you to like it." I said walking to the elevator.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"It's up to you. I want you too. I mean second semester is going to be starting up soon, so instead of going back to a dorm; you can just move in with me." I said as we descended to the lobby.

"You've been thinking about this for awhile now, huh?" We stepped out onto the lobby floor.

"Yes, but I want you to want to. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"Fine but it will be a gradual move. I don't want to rush things. I mean after I moved in with Pi things just went downhill from there."

"Alexis, I'm not Pi. We aren't going to go downhill. Now I'm not going to say we are going to be perfect because that just would be lie. We are going to have disagreements but, I want to have those disagreements with you. In our apartment." I said grabbing her hand and towing her down the street.

"That does sound pretty nice. Our apartment."

"Yea it does. So?"

"Gradually and by New Year's, I'll move in completely." She said grabbing my bicep and snuggling into my arm as we walked the streets of New York.

I sighed happily, "These little moments are the ones I love the most. The ones where we're alone just talking about us. Walking down the street with you on my arm makes me the happiest man ever and you just telling me that you will move in with me is the cherry on top." I said kissing her cheek.

"God, you're such a sap." She giggled.

"Don't pretend that you don't enjoy it because I know you do." I said holding the door to the lobby open.

"Mr. Bracken, glad you could finally join me on the tour." My realtor greeted, extending his hand to shake mine.

"Sorry, Chuck. I…uh…got distracted." I said looking at Alexis.

"I can see. Shall we?" The young man motioned to the elevator.

The lobby was glamorous and elaborate. There was a sitting area with a fireplace that included large bookcases. There was a receptionist in a clean cut suit waiting at the desk.

We entered the apartment which was located on the ninth floor of the building. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and dining area. Plus it had a balcony that had a great view of the Central Park. The furniture was modern giving the apartment a fresh, sleek look. I really liked it but I was worried what Alexis would think. She was more of a classic girl.

"Give us a minute, Chuck." I told the realtor. "So, what do you think?"

"I really like it. The only thing I would really change is the furniture. I don't like the whole rounded corners and bland colors."

"I'll buy the whole furniture store. So…"

"I am only giving you my opinion. This is your decision."

"Well, let me go check with Chuck on the paperwork. How about you wait for me in the lobby?"

"M'kay." She said turning and walking out of the apartment.

"Ok. I knew she'd like it. I already put a downpayment on it. Chuck, I need you to coordinate with Alexis on the furniture. I'll send you her email later tonight. Thanks for letting me show it to her."

"No problem, Mr. Bracken."

* * *

><p>I met Alexis down in the lobby where she was standing next to the fire warming her hands.<p>

"Hey, there are tons of media people outside." She said as I approached her.

"Great." I said monotonously.

"Don't worry I'll let you pose with me once or twice." She said jokingly while she patted my cheek.

"Ok but you have to let me be on the left because that's my good side."

"You're an idiot." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the warm lobby.

* * *

><p>We were in Remy's eating a light lunch before heading back onto the town again. Alexis and I each ordered a hamburger and a milkshake to sip.<p>

"Do you want to have dinner with my family tonight?" She said sipping on her milkshake.

"Am I formally invited or are you asking me to crash a family event?"

"Yes, actually they wanted me to ask you. You're family now. Grams, Kate, Dad, Kate's Dad, Javier, Kevin and Jenny, their little baby girl, and Lanie are going."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself. My dad is cooking everything."

"Ok. But I might be a little late. I have a press conference at six to announce my candidacy."

"That's fine. All I want is for you to be there." She said reaching across the table for my hand.

"Ok. I'll try. Speaking of the press conference, I need to get going. I have a meeting with Miss White over some final details."

"Miss White?" She said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yea, my campaign manager."

"Oh."

"Alexis, she's got nothing on you." I said leaning in to kiss her. "I'll leave the town car for you."

"Call me when you're on your way." She said with a smile. The hint of jealousy disappeared from her completely.

"Will do."

This press conference needed to be over with quickly because I have a dinner with my family to attend to.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please leave a review or suggestion if you can! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Now for your press conference, I wrote this up for you." Miss White said sliding the paper across the conference table.<p>

"This is my press conference. It's not hard to make quick statement over my candidacy."

"Ok, fine. Well, the press will ask a few questions and then we are getting you out of here. You have a quick photo shoot for Forbes…" She said standing and walking out of the conference room. I followed closely behind as she walked powerfully down the hallway. Each stride more powerful than the next.

"Forbes?" I interrupted astonished. "You mean the magazine?"

"Yes, the magazine. What else? Anyway, you're being included in the next list they're putting in their issue; Forbes Rising Stars of 2013."

"Wow. That's really great." I said stopping in the lobby.

"I know. It's going to be amazing for your campaign. All you have to do is take a couple of pictures and then I send in your bio."

"Perfect. Do you know what time I will get done?"

"Probably around eight. No later though."

"Ok, so should we get started it looks there is a pretty big crowd waiting." I said peeking through the window of the front doors of City Hall. Pretty big was an understatement. There was no space on the sidewalk. The steps were crowded and reporters were pushing and shoving to get the best seat. Cameras were lined down the street.

"Yep, go on out." She said pushing me towards the doors.

I stepped out onto the steps of the building. It was getting dark so the flashes of the camera seemed brighter than they were when it was brighter. The press shouted questions and pushed against the security ropes.

I stepped up to the podium and cleared my throat, "Thank you all for joining me this evening. First of all before we get started, I would like to thank the city of New York for all your kind words and support in the past week and a half. I truly appreciate it and your words of encouragement push me to move forward with my life." I cleared my throat again, transitioning into a new topic. "Today marks a big step forward in my life and career because today I am announcing my candidacy for New York City Council."

The crowd surged forward, cameras flashed faster and brighter, they all shouting at once.

"I'll take questions now." I said as hands shot to the sky. "Yes, you."

"Gretchen Meyer, Fox News, did the recent death of your mother affect you in your decision making?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because I want to make the city a safer, better place and my mother would want me to do this. She would want to pursue my career, my life goal. And no because I've wanted this for myself for a very long time. I have been preparing my whole life for the moment that I enter politics." I said. "Yes, you."

"Nicholas Scott, NBC, do you think that your age and your absent college degree will be factors in voting?"

"I'm twenty and I have no doubt that people will judge me based on my age instead of my platform. But, I am in school at the moment. Not having a college degree yet does not mean that I am not qualified. I mean look at it this way. George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Andrew Jackson were all great presidents, leaders. And they all did that without a college education. Now I'm not saying going to college is a bad thing because it's not. Education is vital to society and the growth of our economy. But, I am qualified for the position, I assure you."

Miss White lightly moved me away from the mic and told the crowd that there would be no further questions. She guided me back into City Hall. She guided me to the car and we were driven out of the back alley and to the location of the photo shoot.

* * *

><p>An hour later, after the many pictures taken of me in a suit, I thought I was seeing stars. Luckily though I was able to get done early enough so that I would only be a half an hour late to dinner. I had stopped and picked up flowers, white roses to be exact, and was now standing in front of the loft's door. Many voices could be heard through the door, laughter and a soft piano. I knocked twice and took a step back.<p>

Alexis opened the door and stepped through shutting the door behind her. She put her hands on my shoulders and leaned up. The kiss was slow and sweet, lingering on both of our lips. She pulled away and looked up at me with pure adoration.

"Missed me?" I said jokingly, sliding my hands around her waist while still holding the flowers.

"I didn't know if you were going to be able to make it or not. Plus, I won't be able to do that for the rest of the night."

"Alexis, you wanted be here and I promised you. I wasn't going to break it."

"Another reason why I love you."

I took the flowers and set them down on the table behind me. I then reached forward and cupped her cheek delicately, my other hand on her waist. Slowly walking her back till she was against the door, I tilted my head down and kissed her passionately. She responded immediately, taking her hands and wrapping them around my tie, pulling me even closer. I pulled away breathless. She was flushed and her breathing became shallow.

"I missed you too." I said pulling away and grabbing the flowers. I opened the door and she followed me in father behind, it taking her a minute to compose herself.

Dinnertime.


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please leave one if you can! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stepping through the door of the loft, I was greeted with the smell of basil and pesto. I shrugged out of my coat and handed it to Alexis who put it in the hall closet. She turned around and looked me up and down; I was in a dark blue suit, white shirt, and black tie. She grabbed my blazer and pulled it off of me as well.<p>

"Just want you to be comfortable." She said kissing my cheek.

I took her hand in mine and she guided me into the kitchen where the group was gathered around the island, sipping wine and chatting.

"Dad, Jasper's here." Alexis stated as we came to stop at the counter top. Her father looked up from cooking and smiled at us both.

"Good to see you again, Jasper. I think you know everybody except for Jim and Jenny." He said.

"Jim Beckett." The older man who was standing next to Kate said. He approached me extending his hand to mine and I shook his hand.

"Jasper Bracken."

"Hi, I'm Jenny, Kevin's wife. And this is my daughter Sarah Grace." The petite blonde said approaching me with a baby in her arms.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." I said looking over the blanket, seeing the newborn child. Your daughter is beautiful just like her mother."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

My cellphone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was Miss White. I sighed debating whether I should take the call or not.

"Go ahead, take it." Alexis whispered.

"Excuse me." I said taking the call. "Bracken."

"Turn your TV on now." She stated.

"I'm at a dinner right now."

"Get to a TV and go to Fox News."

"Miss White…"

"It's your father. He is talking about your campaign." She said simply.

"Fine, stay on the line. Hold on." I said putting the call on mute. "Mr. Castle, may I use your TV for a moment?"

"Sure. Alexis turn it on." Castle said.

"What channel?" Alexis said clicking the TV on.

"Fox News." I told her.

The anchor woman came on the screen and the entire group gathered into the living room.

_"Now, let's go live to Senator Bracken's press release today."_

The camera cut to my father who was standing in a conference room.

"_Today, my son announced his decision to run for City Council. I support my son one hundred percent. But, his decision on becoming a Republican and running this young. It's outrageous. I believe he still has many years until he is truly ready. I love my son but I do not believe he is ready to take on the role of leading the people of New York." He said._

"Jasper!" Miss White's urgent voice came over the speaker.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to do damage control. You need to talk with your father and get him to retract his statement."

"Miss White, if he feels that way, I can't change his mind. Listen, make a statement to that release. I have to go I'm at a dinner. We will talk tomorrow."

"Jasp-!" Her shouting cut off by my tapping of the end button.

"Jasper, I am…" Alexis said apologetically.

"So, dinner?" I suggested as I walked into the kitchen. Trying to get the subject changed off of me.

Kate must have sensed that because she said, "Yea, Castle, when is your five-star meal going to be done?"

"Soon, detective very soon."

* * *

><p>The clatter of forks and knives against the plates and the chatting between the adults was the only thing I heard. The only thing I saw was Alexis sitting right across the table from me. She was staring inquisitively.<p>

Truth is, I didn't want my problems to be the center of attention and conversation tonight. All I wanted to do was have a nice, peaceful dinner with Alexis and her family. And, yet my father still manages to screw that up.

"So, Jasper, Alexis never told me how you two met. Care to share?" Martha asked curiously.

"Uh…" I looked over at Alexis. Using my eyes to ask her if I should mention the underage drinking. She looked at me with wide eyes. I'm just going to take that as a no. Ok, I guess I will tell them of the first time we actually met. "Well…at freshman orientation a year and a half ago, Alexis and I bumped into each other, literally."

The table laughed.

"We did?" Alexis asked shocked.

"Yea, that's where I developed my huge crush on you. You were coming up the stairs of the auditorium while I was walking down. I saw you and I just stopped mid step. That caused me to fall down the entire flight of stairs. I broke glasses on the way down and you didn't notice me because you were busy talking to that guy you dated, what was his name…Max. Yea, Max. Anyway, I just thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on."

"Why didn't you ask me out?"

"I was afraid to talk to you. Besides you are way out of my league. I mean you were dating Max and then when you left for the summer you came back with Pi when I had only had one girlfriend prior."

"That is the cutest thing I have ever heard." Lanie exclaimed.

I looked back over to Alexis who was gazing at me. Her head tilted, her eyes glistening with tears.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I helped Alexis clean the dishes while everyone filed into the living room to chat before they start to leave. It was silent and I was getting worried that her silence meant that she thought I was some creepy stalker guy who followed her.<p>

Alexis pulled the plug from the sink and dried her hands as I wiped the last plate dry. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She nuzzled her head into my neck, she was wearing high heels. Inhaling my cologne, she sighed happily.

"I wish that I had known you, back then."

"Why?"

"Because I wasted so much time on guys that I didn't care about."

"No one can predict the future."

"Yea, but I wish I could the change the past."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Because why waste time on the past when I'm here in the future, in this moment, with you." I said realizing that I had begun to sway back and forth.

"I can't imagine my life without you." She whispered.

"Alexis, promise me. Me and you forever. Just us."

"I do."

I leaned in kissing her. My corners of my mouth turned up into a smile from her word choice.

I do.


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion. It really inspires me to write and I love hearing feedback! Enjoy!**

**Now I wasn't very sure how this chapter turned out so let me know!**

* * *

><p>"Well, Mr. Castle, thank you for inviting me. I had a great time." I said standing up from the couch.<p>

"It's not that late. You should stay." Castle said from the sitting chair, Beckett sitting on the arm.

"No, I have a busy day tomorrow. I have to move in to my new apartment and then I have some volunteer work to do."

"New apartment?"

"Yea, actually, Alexis and I looked at it today. We both really like it." I said timidly. "I had to get a building with a doorman and higher security."

"So…you're moving in together?" He asked motioning between Alexis and I.

Alexis stood, "Yea…um…we're going to take it slow. But, I will be moved in fully by New Years." She took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I…um…I am happy for you both." Castle said looking between the both of us. "Well, Jasper, I'll show you out." He said starting to get up out of his chair.

"No, Mr. Castle please sit. I can show myself out." I said. "It was good to see you all again. Good to meet you both." I said waving to them all.

"I think I'm going to head out too." Alexis said innocently.

"Uh huh." Lanie hummed from the corner.

* * *

><p>Alexis pulled me off the elevator by my tie, smiling and giggling as we walked down the hallway. I pushed her up against the door of my apartment and crashed my lips onto hers. She elicited a moan and put her hands on my chest, skimming them down my torso. I cradled her precious face in my hands, her smooth, vanilla-scented skin under my fingertips. She reached down into my pants pocket and pulled out the keys to my apartment.<p>

"Open the door." She stated out of breath, pushing the keys into my chest.

I fumbled with the keys as she began loosening my ties and unbuttoning my shirt. I finally got the door open and I pushed us through the door.

"Jasper?"

We both stopped dead in our tracks. Alexis turned around violently while I looked up to meet the eyes of my father.

"Jasper, Miss Castle." He addressed as he stood.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" I snarled at him, pushing Alexis behind me.

"I needed to speak with you."

"I told youth leave me alone."

"The people that are involved in the politically elite are not taking well to you coming in. You could cause major problems. Call of your campaign, Jasper. Today was a warning shot. Don't make me do something that you will regret."

I took a step forward and got into his face, "You can take as many shots at my campaign as you want but if you want me to stop, you're gonna a real shot at me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said brushing past me, opening the door. He stepped out.

The door closed leaving silence in the apartment. I walked through the living room and into my bedroom, raking my fingers through my hair. Alexis followed closely behind me. I stepped into my bathroom and turned the cold, sink water on. I took my tie and shirt off, splashing water onto my face. I looked up into the mirror. Alexis stood behind me in the doorway, her blue eyes watery. I turned around and took her hand, pulling her with me to the bed.

I sat her down and walked over to my dresser taking out sweatpants and t-shirt. I took her off of her clothing and then put her into mine. I took her in my arms and held her in my arms as she cried silently.

"He's going to hurt you." She stated. "He's going to take you away from me. Jasper, you can't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said trailing my fingers up her arm.

"Can't you just let the campaign go."

"I can't let him win."

"Winning isn't going to matter when you're dead. Jasper, he has killed more people than we can count and has no guilt. What makes you think he will think twice about killing his own son for his personal agenda? Please, Jasper."

"Ok. I'll call off my campaign. I'll find something different." I said giving in, not wanting to cause her more stress and emotional pain.

"Thank you." She said snuggling into me. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Just a quick filler. Sorry that it's so short. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion to make the story better! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're up early." Alexis said walking into the kitchen with my robe wrapped around her.<p>

"Couldn't sleep. Plus, the movers are coming today and I still haven't put anything into boxes." I said taping the lid of the cardboard box containing dishes.

"You're still going to move."

"Now more than ever, I mean he broke into my apartment last night. I need some more security." I said throwing books into a box. Trying to get my mind off of last night. I taped the box shut and grabbed the next one, taking it into my bedroom and opening my dresser.

"Jasper, can you stop for second?" She asked as I dumped the drawers into the box.

"What else do you want me stop?" I asked a little to loudly, making her jump. I turned to look at her hurt expression.

"Nothing. I'm going to go." She said taking off my robe and grabbing her coat from off the bed.

"Alexis, wait." I said walking after her.

"No, do what you want." She said opening the door and running into the movers. "Excuse me." She said squeezing past them.

"Mr. Bracken, we're from the moving company. Is everything packed up?"

"Most of it. You guys start with the furniture and boxes that are out here. I'll just finish up with my bedroom. Thanks." I said getting back into business mode. Our fight was going to have to wait.

* * *

><p>The movers left with my belongings and soon I was dropping my keys off at the landlords office. I stepped out onto the busy New York street. It was snowing, the roads and sidewalks were a bit slippery and yet the city was still buzzing with energy.<p>

Since I was planning on withdrawing from the election, I had called Miss White and told her to cancel my volunteer work for the day. Leaving me with nothing to do and nowhere to be.

I turned the corner and stepped right into a crowd of paparazzi. They saw me and immediately started taking pictures and asking questions, such as:

"Mr. Bracken, what do you have to say about your father's statement last night?"

"Are you still running, even though he does not approve?"

"You're number one in the polls, do you think his statement will bring you down?"

I put my hand up and said, "No comment."

After losing them inside of a coffee shop, I picked up pastries and coffee. If Alexis was going to forgive me for my sudden outburst this morning, I might as well make her a little happy when I tell her my decision.

* * *

><p>I stepped off the elevator and into the hallway that lead to the morgue. I opened the double doors of the morgue and was met with the smell of autopsy fluids. Not only was Alexis there but, Lanie was as well. They had a man open on the table and when they saw me, Lanie grabbed the white sheet and pulled it over the body.<p>

"I'll leave you two alone. I have to go tell Beckett something." She said making it known that she knew of the fight this morning.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis said snapping her gloves off and throwing them away.

"I wanted to bring you coffee and a bear claw. I also wanted to apologize for saying that this morning. I was angry at my dad and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I said sitting the bag and cup on her desk as she sat down on the other empty examination table.

"I don't want you to resent me so, if you want to risk your life, our life, to be a council member then do it. I can't stand in the way of that because it will just tear us apart later."

"I can't live my life in fear, Alexis. So, I'm going to continue my campaign and I want you by my side." I said stepping in between her legs and leaning my forehead against hers.

"Jasper…" She whispered.

"Please, Alexis."

"Please be careful, that's all I ask."

"Trust me, you can't get rid of me that easily." I said leaning in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, raking her fingers through my messy blonde hair. I pulled back, "I'm picking you up later tonight at the loft. You and I are doing something tonight."

"Ok. I have to get back to work."

"See you later, gorgeous." I said winking at her as I gave her one last chaste kiss before exiting the morgue.


	36. Chapter 35

**Author's NoteL Thanks for reading and reviewing! Not sure how this chapter turned out so leave a review or suggestion! I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stepped onto the welcome mat in front of the loft door, knocking. I waited for a few seconds before Castle answered the door.<p>

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" He said, the smell of cooking filling the air.

"I'm picking up Alexis. We were supposed to do something tonight."

"Well, she is not home. But, you're welcome to wait for her though." He said opening the door wider to let me in.

"Thank you, sir." I stepped inside and pulled out my phone, dialing her number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, I'm at your dad's."

"Oh sorry, I totally spaced. I've been so busy. We have a huge case right now." She said. I could here papers flipping in the background.

"Ok, well, we can cancel and reschedule. It's not a problem." I told her.

"No, no. I'm leaving in like twenty so I'll just meet you at the loft."

"Ok, well, take your time. I'm in no hurry."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone, inserting it back into my pocket. I turned back to Castle who looked down. He was totally eavesdropping on my conversation. "She said that you guys have a big case." I said trying to start up conversation as he led me into the kitchen.

"Yea, serial killer. Once in a blue moon."

"Serial killer, huh? Does he have a pattern?" I asked as Castle slid a bottle of water down the counter.

"No we can't find a connection yet."

"So, how do you know it's a serial killer?"

"He's chopping the victims up and leaving them in dumpsters around the city."

"Geez."

"Yea, Alexis and Lanie have the hardest job because the body parts that we have found are not from just one victim. But, many."

"Well, I hope you guys find him."

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

"My campaign is in full swing now. That's been keeping me pretty busy."

"I bet. I saw that you have been up in the polls by twenty percent."

"Yea, it's great. I almost called it off though."

"Why?"

"My father came by and threatened to take action if I didn't call it off. It scared Alexis and she wanted me to stop."

"Do you think he'll do something?"

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"He's not going to touch Alexis."

"How can you be so sure?"

"That file that we have, we made a deal to not release it and in turn he would stay away and not hurt anybody in my family."

"Mr. Castle, do you think that maybe I could see the file?" I asked timidly.

"No, but I can show something else." He said walking around the kitchen island and walking through the living room. "Follow me."

He guided me into the luxurious office space. Walking around his desk, the screen to a smart board came up. It looked like a make shift murder board. Detective Beckett's picture was in the center while many others surrounded it.

"This is all the evidence that I compiled on my own."

"He did all this." I said folding my arms and taking a step closer.

"He's the kingpin behind it all." Castle walked around the desk and came up to stand by my side.

"Have you ever thought about releasing it?"

"Many times but, Beckett and I have concluded that he has the power and resources to silence us even behind bars."

"Even you do take him down, you never really can." I concluded.

"Not unless you killed him or got enough evidence against him. Right now, all we have is a bank statement."

"What if you got inside man?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if someone got on the inside of the operation, shut it down from the inside. Think about it, if you had a man on the inside, you could get information that could link to the entire thing."

"Dangerous."

"It's dangerous either way."

"Who do you suggest?"

"Me." I paused. "I'll be the inside man."


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please leave a review or suggestion if you can. I really appreciate it and i love hearing feedback! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No, I won't allow it." He stated. "Alexis would never forgive me if something happened to you."<p>

"It's not your decision. I'm going to do it."

He sighed in frustration and paced his office, raking his hand through his brown hair.

"Beckett and I will talk first, then I'm gonna make a call. I may be able to get the CIA involved."

"Ok. Castle, Alexis can never find out about this."

"She won't."

"She is my main priority."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have many reasons. But, my number one is that I'm trying to make a life for her. A safe one."

"I'm glad she has you. Someone that thinks the world of her. Someone that thinks as much about her as I do."

"Jasper! Dad!" Alexis yelled through the loft, the door closing behind her.

"In here sweetheart." Castle said shutting off the screen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" She asked.

"I was just showing Jasper my office." Castle lied.

"Yea, it's impressive." I added.

"Ok…well, Dad, I think the chicken is done."

"Right, I forgot about dinner. Where's Beckett?"

"She was parking the Crown Vic."

"Ok. Well, you two are welcomed to stay for dinner. Mother called and cancelled so Jasper there's an empty seat." Castle said walking out of the room.

Alexis turned towards me with a smile, she slowly walked up towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to mine. I slowly slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me.

"I don't know about you but, I don't feel like having dinner with them again. I just want you and me." She whispered.

"Aw man, I was wanting to stay to hear childhood stories. I bet you have some funny ones."

"Yea, we're defiantly not staying. Let me go get changed and we'll go."

"Ok."

After Alexis and I managed to get out of staying for dinner we headed Uptown to pick up some take-out. We then walked back to my new apartment. The boxes were scattered around the room; there was no furniture, from my insisting that it be taken out so that Alexis could put her personal touch in.

We sat down the take out on the kitchen counter. I stepped up to the tower of boxes and began my search for pillows and blankets. I pulled the mattress that was leaning against the wall and laid it in front of the fireplace. Throwing the blankets and pillows onto the mattress, I lit the fire.

Alexis came in carrying the food and drinks while I was setting up the DVD player.

"What are we watching?"

"Hmm, it's between two Christmas classics. White Christmas or It's a Wonderful Life."

"White Christmas" She said.

"Then White Christmas, it shall be." I laughed inserting the disc into DVD player.

I sat down next to her on the mattress and she handed me a carton of Chinese, our fingers brushing each others. We ate in silence as we watched the movie. The lights were dimmed and the only sounds heard were that of the movie and the crackle of the fire.

A quarter of the way in, Alexis finished and cleaned our mess up. When she came back in, she laid down and cuddled up next to me.

"Jasper?" She said looking up at me.

"Hmm?"

"Um…do you…want to spend Christmas with my family and I?" She asked shyly.

"Alexis…" I sighed.

"Please, I mean you spent Thanksgiving by yourself, I don't want you to spend Christmas by yourself too." She pleaded getting up and leaning on my chest to look into my eyes.

"I don't want you to impose on your family's holiday."

"Jasper, you're my family too. Please, I want you to be there. I need you to be there."

"If it's that important to you then I will."

"I love you." She said kissing my lips sweetly.

"So what does Miss Castle want for Christmas?"

"Let's not get anything for each other. I mean it's our first Christmas together, it's too much pressure. The only thing I want for Christmas is you." She said leaning and kissing me hard. I flipped her over so that I could hover above her.

The movie was the last thing on our mind.


	38. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion to make the story better and more enjoyable for you guys! I love to hear feedback! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you have meetings today?" Alexis asked as we walked down the street hand in hand.<p>

"Yea but I should be done around dinnertime. Do you want to do something later?"

"It depends on whether or not we get a break in the case we're working on." She sighed sadly.

"I'm sure you will." I said trying to make her feel better.

"I keep trying to come up with something…something to help the Detectives. But, nothing I come up with seems to work."

"Well maybe since you took a break last night, you'll be able to look at the case with a fresh set of eyes." I said stopping in front of the precinct.

"I suppose your right. Listen, I'll call you later to let you know if I can make dinner." She said leaning up to kiss my cheek.

"Ok." I said as she started going up the steps.

I turned around and started walking towards the City Hall building. There was a blanket of snow on the ground from the night before. The wind blew some into the streets making transportation dangerous and yet the New York streets were still filled with town cars and taxis.

* * *

><p>I walked into the warm building and took of my coat, revealing a dark blue suit with red tie over a white shirt. I stepped into the conference room where Miss White was waiting.<p>

"Good morning." I greeted sitting down next to another woman that I did not know.

"Jasper, this Veronica Marshall. She is the publicist I hired. She'll be sitting in on meetings from now on."

"Welcome." I said with a little wave of my hand, letting Miss White take the lead.

"Ok. Well first on the agenda, you are ahead in the polls still. Election day is in two days. There is not a doubt in my mind that it will be a land slide victory. We are going to want to schedule a party with some friends, family, and a couple of reporters on that night. Now we're going to need money to throw this party."

"How much?" I asked.

"I'm thinking $3,000. Not too expensive but, not to cheap."

"I have that. It's in my trust fund. Um…where were you thinking of holding it?"

"The Gotham Hall. It's pretty sophisticated and high class. It'll show citizens that you are a man not a boy. So you'll need a date."

"I've got that covered. Just send me the list of people you want to invite and I'll add to it."

"Ok. Next…" From then Miss White talked about my future plans while in office. We also talked about the many public appearances that I would have to make after I win.

It was nearing four o'clock when I finally managed to get out of the meeting. Leaving Miss White and my new publicist fighting over which reporters to invite. I stepped out of the conference room and walked out to the sidewalk where I hailed a cab.

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged, alerting me that I arrived on the homicide floor. I stepped off and wandered over to where Castle was sitting.<p>

"Mr. Castle."

"Jasper." Castle said looking up from his phone. Detective Beckett also looked up too.

"I was wondering if we could talk." I stated.

"Yea. Beckett would you come join us." He stated.

Beckett stood and started to walk towards the break room. She shut the door behind her and turned around slowly, walking up to stand next to Castle.

"Castle, what's going on?"

"I came to the loft last night and Mr. Castle and I got talking. I made the suggestion that I could be an informant for you guys."

"An informant?"

"You know…to get the information we need to put him away."

"You're not putting yourself in danger. I won't let that happen."

"It's not your decision. I want the devil out of my life. Don't you?"

"Of course. But, this is not going away over night. It will take time. That's why we should just wait and let him destroy himself or until he slips up."

"Don't you get it? I don't have time. He killed my mother, yours too! Do you really think some little file is going to stop him from killing you, killing Alexis! Do you think he will hesitate when he orders a hit on me!" I exploded.

"Jasper, I know your scared…" Beckett said in calming tone.

"I'm not scared. I'm tired of waiting. I want action." I stated. "Castle, did you call your contact?"

"Yes, I called her this morning." He said looking at Beckett timidly.

"Who is your contact?" Beckett asked.

"Jordan Shaw."

"You told her?"

"No, I asked her if she could make a trip up to New York to help us with a case."

"Castle, you didn't even talk to me about it. Think about her daughter. You're putting not only Jordan in danger but, her as well."

"Jordan puts herself in danger everyday working in FBI."

"So, I hate to interrupt your lover's quarrel but, is she coming or not?" I said interrupting

"Yes, she is. She's flying out in two days."

"Great. Now, I have to go and finish a couple of things." I said walking up to the door and opening quickly. I stepped out of the room and ran straight into a uniform. He dropped his phone that had what looked like earphones on the floor. "Sorry about that." I apologized picking it up and handing it to he cop who took it without hesitation and rushed off muttering a thank you.

* * *

><p>I stepped off the elevator and onto the floor that contained the morgue.<p>

"Hey." I said walking into the morgue.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming." She said turning around in her desk chair.

"I was around the neighborhood and thought I could come by and see you."

"I am doing so good." She said rushing up to me, swinging her arms around my neck.

"You seem like you're in a better mood. Did you get a break in the case?"

"Yes, Ryan and Esposito are picking him up now. Lanie and I found DNA under the fingernails of one of the arms."

"See, I knew you could do it."

"So it looks like I will be able to go to dinner with you after all."

"Ok. Well, I have something planned. So dress warm and I will pick you up at six."

"Oohh, the anticipation."


	39. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please leave a review or suggestion if you can. It means a lot. Thanks and enjoy!**

**On a separate note, I loved In the Belly of the Beast. It was hard to watch Beckett get abducted and tortured but, Stana did a fabulous job! The letter brought on the feels so much! And when Bracken came on the screen, I died. I love Jack Coleman in this role. I love all the episodes involving Beckett's mother's death and Bracken. The whole Beckett's mother's murder and political tie in is so well written by Andrew Marlowe. I love it! Ok, end rant. What did you guys think of the episode?**

* * *

><p>"You rented a car?" She asked as I held open the door to the BMW Convertible I had rented just for our date.<p>

"Yes, our destination is a bit of drive." I said closing the door to the car and running around the side, getting in.

"Where is our destination?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"Miss Castle, you are along for the ride." I stated pulling out of the parking spot and onto the street.

"So, are you nervous for the election?"

"No, not really. I mean I'm winning by a landslide. The numbers can't really change that drastically in the short amount of time left."

"Do you think it's weird how you're father hasn't tried anything yet?"

"No, his 'wife' just died. It would be very suspicious if his son had an accident as well. And if he didn't go the physical route and tried the scandal card on me. I have no secrets. I mean I'm as innocent as you can get I politics."

"I don't know, Jasper. He's very…resourceful. Who knows what he has under his sleeve." She sighed sadly.

"Enough about him." I stated grabbing her hand. "My party is on Friday. Miss White says I need a date. So…I was wondering if you had any people in mind."

"Oh really." She giggled. "Nope. I don't think anyone wants to date a city council member who still has to sleep with a night light."

"Correction. It's a light to help me see if I need to get up in the middle of the night and fight off criminals. It's not a night light."

"Ok. Whatever you say."

"Anyway, I want you come as my date. I already sent invites to your family as well."

"I thought you'd never ask." She said kissing my cheek.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the parking spot and parked the car. Unlatching the hood, I put the top down revealing the beautiful night sky.<p>

"This is why I rented the car. To show you the stars, you can't really see them in the city because of all the light pollution. So, I thought a nice little drive out to Breezy Point would let us see them. Here, I even brought hot chocolate and blankets." I said grabbing them from the back seat, handing them to her.

"This is perfect, Jasper. When my dad takes me to the Hampton's in the summer, I love looking at the stars."

We laid like that. Staring at the sky for what seemed like hours, which in reality were only minutes.

"You know I could count every star in the sky and they still wouldn't be close to the number of reasons why I love you." I said tilting my head to look into her eyes.

She squeezed my hand and tilted her head towards mine. Kissing me lightly on the lips, the heat between much different from that of the cold air.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said reaching into my coat pocket. "Here, I got this for you." She opened the letter revealing a cheesy certificate I received in the mail. "I bought you your own star. I know there's laws saying that you don't really own it but…" I rambled before she grabbed my cheeks and crushed her lips onto mine, silencing me.

"Jasper, you need to learn to shut up sometimes. I love it. I love you. Now I don't know about you but, how about we go home and get warmed up…" She said giving me the suggestive smirk.

"Let's see how fast this thing can go." I said hurriedly putting the top up and the car in drive.

We couldn't get home fast enough.


	40. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion if you can! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stepped into the party hall. It was election day and to be honest, I wasn't that nervous.<p>

The caterers and decorators were finishing up with the stage and TVs that were being hung around the room. The red, white, and blue streamers fell from the ceiling. The flag of New York hung behind the podium that sat on the stage.

"Do you like it?" Miss White said coming up behind.

"You've really out done yourself. It's great, worth every penny."

"Yea, well, it was nothing really. You know after tonight, you won't need a campaign manager."

"Yea, I was thinking maybe you could take the assistant job that is open. Weldon says that it would help. And no matter how much you annoy me, you're damn good at your job."

"I accept. My salary better increase though." She laughed.

"Of course."

"Jasper!" I heard a voice yell from behind me.

I turned around to see Alexis being held back by security. I walked up to her with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Miss, but do I know you?"

"Haha, very funny." She said glaring at me.

"She's fine. Let her through." I said taking her hand and leading her to the bar, ordering waters for the both of us.

"Stepping up security?"

"Yea, Miss White says that tonight should be the only night I need one. He is only here to guard the door. What do you think? I mean it looks great, huh?"

"It looks amazing. I'm so proud of you. I mean even though I asked you to call of your campaign, I am very happy that you didn't listen to me." She said taking a sip of her water.

"I'm glad you like it. So, I won't be able to pick you up tonight. I have to stay here and greet guests."

"Ok, that's fine. Grams is really excited about tonight. She says this is the perfect place to meet single, rich men."

"I guess I will be warning guests as well." I laughed.

"Well, I have to go. I'm getting my nails done with Kate. She wants to spend time with me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yea, I mean my own mother doesn't really want to spend time with me unless she gets something out of it. Gina never really cared at all. So, having Kate want to and the fact that she enjoys spending time with me is great."

"Who wouldn't enjoy spending time with you?" I said leaning closer while she smiled. Suddenly her eyes shifted from mine to behind me.

"Jasper, we have last minute details to go over…" Miss White interrupted from over my shoulder.

"Yea, I'll be right there." I said not taking my eyes off Alexis. "Have a good time. I love you. See you later." I said leaning and pecking her quickly on her lips.

"Ok. Don't work too hard because we are partying tonight." She said grabbing her purse and walking towards the front entrance.

_It was going to be impossible to celebrate with my father attending._


	41. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: Thanks for waiting so patiently! I had a bunch of tests this week and had to focus! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please leave a review of suggestion if you want me to addd anything. I really love hearing feedback! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The live band was playing and the bartenders were making drinks when the guests entered the party hall. I was walking around and greeting guests, my eyes averting to the door every few seconds. When I saw her walk into the party accompanied by her father, Kate, and Martha, I excused myself from my conversation and walked over to meet them.<p>

"You look beautiful." I said kissing her on the cheek, then leaning back and taking her black dress in.

"Thanks." She said looking down, red flooding her cheeks.

"No compliment for me?" I said with a smirk, forgetting her family completely.

"You always look handsome." She said taking my hand and staring into my eyes.

Our gaze interrupted by Castle clearing his throat.

"You both stunning as well." I said turning my head to acknowledge them. "Castle." I said shaking his hand.

"Well, I am going to go to the bar to meet some single men. Excuse me." Martha said.

"I really appreciate it that you both are here to support me. It means a lot." I said to Castle and Beckett.

"We wouldn't miss it. The place looks great." Castle said. "Kate, why don't we go wait by the bar for Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and Jenny?" He excused them both.

I turned back to Alexis who had her eyes somewhere else. I looked up to where she was looking. My father walked through the doors greeting my guests, reporters and photographers following him.

"Alexis, babe, are you ok?"

"I don't see why he has to be here."

"I had to. If the press found out that I hate him, they would have a field day."

"He doesn't deserve to be happy and walking around alive and free."

"I know, but tonight isn't about him. It's about me." I said smirking.

"Narcissistic much?" She giggled.

"It is about me building a life for us."

"Nice save."

"Hey, it's the truth. Listen, I'm going to go and get ready for when they announce the results." I said entwining my fingers with hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips.

I walked up to the stage where Miss White was waiting with bluetooth in ear and clipboard in hand. The crowd of guests began to talk in low voices watching the results play live on television. I saw Alexis rejoin her father, Kate, the other detectives, Lanie, and Detective Ryan's wife. My father stood close by sending daggers my way.

"Ok. I just got word from the television station. There live results are playing in a minute."

_"We have just received word that the results for the New York City council election are in. The Manhattan seat goes to front runner Jasper Bracken who won by a landslide this evening." They anchormen continued to state the other results._

The guests clapped and champagne bottles were popped. Cameras flashed and reporters stepped closer. I stepped towards the podium on center stage.

"Thank you. Thank you. First of all, I would like to say thank you to all the voters who made this happen. Second, I would like to thank my supporters and friends who were by my side the entire way. Third, I would like to thank my family. I know it has been a rough couple of months, but I know that my mother would not want her passing to stand in the way of my dreams." I looked out to connect eyes with Alexis. "Lastly, I would like to thank my girlfriend Alexis Castle. You are not only my biggest cheerleader, but also my best friend. You have stood by me through thick and thin and I have know idea where I would be without you. I don't what I did…what I did to deserve you. But, I thank God every day for sending a beautiful angel into my life. I love you with all my heart forever and always." The surrounding guests clapped and the women awed. But, I only had eyes for her; hers brimming with tears. "So, have a great time tonight because on monday, I go to work for you all. Thank you." I said sending a wave towards the audience.

I stepped of the stage into a mob of people clapping me on the back and shaking my hand. I tried to get out as quickly as possible. I walked up to wear she was leaning against the bar.

"Congratulations." She said pecking me on the lips.

"Thank you. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yea…" She said her voice trailing off as she peered over my shoulder.

"Jasper." My father's cold voice greeted as I spun around.

"Senator." I said shaking his hand firmly.

"Hug me for the cameras." He said pulling me into a fake embrace as cameras flashed.

I pulled back and looked behind me where the three men, Kate, and Alexis glared at him.

"Congratulations." He said.

"I thought you were going to try and stop me."

"You're not worth my time. Trust me this will be the highest position you ever hold."

"All talk and no game." I stated.

"I don't see you making any moves either."

"It's always better to have good defense than offense."

"You're dead to me already, it's just a matter of time before it's a reality for your girlfriend."

I took one step towards him, my jaw clenched and teeth grinding together. My fists bunched up at the sides at the mention of her name. I heard Castle snarl behind me.

"Don't you dare threaten her."

"See, Jasper, that's why I know that I have failed you. Your biggest weakness is a woman." He said laughing.

"Leave before these Detectives arrest me for homicide." I said taking a step further, puffing out my chest.

"Don't worry your picture will be on their board soon enough." He said walking away.

I watched him walk away from me. I turn around to see everyone staring at me. Alexis let one lone tear fall.

"If you'll excuse me. I have some business to take care of." I said as I turned an my heel and stalked off.


	42. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you think because I would love to hear it! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The party was a huge success, but my father and I's interaction was not. I was giving up on the inside man idea because I knew with all that I had said that he would never believe me even if I tried. Alexis and I hadn't spent much time together since I had started my new job. Whenever we did talk, it was something neutral and whenever she tried to bring up my father, I would quick change the subject.<p>

Christmas was rapidly approaching and Alexis was almost fully moved in. Her and I, mostly her, had picked out furniture that she liked. It was our apartment and I wanted her to feel absolutely comfortable and at home. She invited me to spend the holiday with her family and the detectives' families in the Hampton's at her father's beach house. I had agreed after the begging and pleading eyes I received. I just could not say no. It was decided that Alexis and I would drive up on Tuesday, the day before, and that I would leave on Thursday, the day after. I had a press conference that day over budget and had to make an announcement to the press while the speaker of the council was out on vacation.

It was Tuesday morning, I had a little while before we had to hit the road, and I was out on the streets doing some last minute shopping. I had everyone's gifts except for one more thing for Alexis.

I walked into Tiffany's.

"Hello Sir. How may I help you?" The middle-aged man behind the counter asked.

"I need to get a Christmas present for my girlfriend."

"Do you know what you're looking for?"

"No. Not really."

"Let me go in the back and get some examples to choose from."

"Thanks." I said perusing the glass cases.

I walked around until I saw the most beautiful ring. It was so Alexis, classy and elegant, yet simple.

"Here we have some choices." He said sitting the boxes on the case.

"Can I see that ring?" I said pointing to it.

"Of course." He unlocked the case and pulled the ring out of its holder, handing it to me.

"It's perfect." I said looking at the simple platinum band with the average to huge sized, round diamond.

"It's an engagement ring."

I looked up at him and back down to the ring. Was I ready to propose? Would she even say yes? What would her father say? Were we too young? Those were the questions that raced through my head until one singular image made an appearance. Alexis, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

"I want it."


	43. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review because I love to hear feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alexis, I'm back." I said opening the door to the apartment.<p>

"Hey, did your meeting finish early?" She asked peering her head out the bedroom.

"Yea, we got the budget done fairly quickly." I said walking into the bedroom where she was packing her bags.

"Well, that's good. I'm almost done."

"Ok, well I'm going to take my bags down to the rental car." I said grabbing my suitcase and hers, throwing her other bag over my shoulder.

"Ok. I'll lock up and be down in a minute with mine."

We pulled out from the underground parking garage and onto the street.

"You excited?" I asked as I got onto the interstate.

"Yea, I love the Hamptons. I can't wait till you see the house. I have so many memories in that house."

"I can't wait either. I'm really glad that you invited me."

"Jasper, you are the most important thing in my life right now. I love you and I don't want to spend the holidays without you." She said taking my hand.

"I love you too." I said. "How about you take a nap since you got up early. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>I pulled into the driveway and parked the car. The house was beautiful. Everything you could think of when you thought of the Hamptons, except instead of the nice weather, it was starting to snow. I looked over at Alexis who had fallen asleep, leaning over I peppered kisses on her face.<p>

"Alexis, sweetheart, we're here." She opened her eyes revealing a sea of endless blue. She sat up in her seat quickly and looked around trying to recover from her nap. "How about you go on in. I'll get the bags and suitcases out. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"You sure?" She said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I got it. Go on."

She got out of the car and walked carefully up to the house. I stepped out of the car and opened the trunk. I took out all the necessary bags leaving the bags of presents in for later. As I took out the last bag, my phone rang.

"Bracken."

"Is this Jasper?"

"It is."

"This is Greg Fuller from the private investigator company returning your phone call."

"Mr. Fuller, thanks for returning my phone call."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I need you to keep in eye on my father for me, Senator Bracken."

"For how long?"

"Until you find something."

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"Anything suspicious. I want to know who he meets with, where he is going, I want to know everything."

"Ok. I let you know." With that he hung up.

I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket. Grabbing the bags, I walked up to the house and opened the door. No one was in the foyer of the house, but I heard laughter coming from the back of the house. I sat the suitcases by the stairs and started to walk towards the voices. The hallway was decorated with family photos. Frames of a child version of Alexis on the beach with her father, of her building sand castles, and one from not too long ago standing on the beach with Beckett, Castle, and Martha.

The hall opened up into the kitchen where everyone stood around the island talking and laughing.

"There you are. I thought you fell on the ice." Alexis said when she saw me.

"No, I had a phone call." I said taking her hand.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea, Miss White was just updating me with the budget."

"Ok. Well, let me show you around." She said. "Dad, will you have dinner ready when we get back?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Alexis, separate rooms." Castle said eyeing her.

"Oh, Richard, they leave together. They sleep in the same bed all the time. They probably do just as what you and Katherine do." Martha said waving her wine glass around.

"Oh god, Grams, you're making this worse. We're just going to go upstairs." She said dragging me towards the stairs, leaving Castle shuddering at his mother's words.


	44. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love to hear feedback so please review! Let me know if you like where the story is going and where you think it is going! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After Alexis showed me around the house and to the room that I would be staying in, which was conveniently right next to hers, we made our way back down to the dining room. The table was set and the food was in place. Alexis and I took our seats, Castle was at the head of the table, Kate on his left, Martha on his right. Alexis and I were at the other end. Plates were passed around and food was served.<p>

Conversation as we ate unlike my family's past dinners. Martha told stories about her theatre experiences that were over exaggerated. Castle, Ryan, and Esposito talked sports. Lanie, Beckett, Alexis, and Jenny talked about the upcoming wedding. I quietly ate my food watching and listening to the conversation.

"So, Jasper, I heard you two bought an apartment." Lanie said.

"Yea, it's in the Upper East Side. You can see Central Park from there. It's nice. Alexis decorated and it looks really good, homey." I said looking over at her.

"I love it. You'll have to come by and see it." Alexis said.

"I'm going to take you up on that." Lanie stated with a smile. "Have you been very busy with your new job?"

"Yea, incredibly. Barely have time for school, luckily my professor is pretty understanding."

"What year of college are you in?"

"I'm one year older than Alexis so I'm in the process of finishing my third year."

"That's awesome."

"Yea." My phone started vibrating. "Uh…yea." I pulled my phone out to see that it was from a blocked number. "Excuse me, it's work. I'll be right back. Sorry." I said standing. "Hello?"

"Are you alone?" The private investigator's voice asked.

"I am now." I said walking into the foyer making sure no one could hear me.

"Listen, I'm outside a compound outside the Bronx. I traced the address and it belongs to a Vulcan Simmons. He's a big time drug trafficker."

"How long has he been in there?"

"An hour."

"Text me the address and get pictures of him coming out. Listen, I've gotta go."

"Of course." The line went dead.

I walked back into the dining room right as Castle cracked a joke. I sat down next to Alexis who looked over at me.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Just updates." I said taking a drink of water.

"You've been taking a lot of phone calls from Miss White recently." She said.

"I'm working. She's a colleague." I said under my breath.

"Well we're on vacation. Can you take a break?"

"I'm a public figure. People are depending on me. Ok?"

"Fine."

We were speaking in hushed tone, but Castle seemed to have notice our argument as he was eyeing us from across the table.

"Well, can I take anyone's dishes?" Castle asked getting up.

"No, no. You cooked and invited me into your home. Please, let me clean up."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I'm volunteering."

"Ok. Alexis would you help him while I take the others to the living room to watch a movie?"

"Yep." She said as the others excused themselves from the table and made their way into the living room.

We cleaned up in deadly silence. I could tell that Alexis was mad at me for taking so many phone calls.

"Alexis?"

She looked up at me.

"Listen, I'm sorry for taking the phone calls. But, there is no need to be jealous. Miss White is nothing but a colleague. You are everything to me. I love you with all of my heart. Ok?"

"I understand, but can you try to limit your phone calls?"

"I can compromise."

"Good." She said with a smile.

"Alexis?"

"Yea?"

"You know I do what I do for you, right?"

"Yea." She said running her hand through my hair.

I hope she remembers that.


	45. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of update. I'm on spring break. YAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know how you think the story is progressing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We all sat around the fireplace in the living room watching a Christmas movie. All the couples were snuggled up with each other, Martha on the other hand held a wine glass in one hand and critiqued the acting. Alexis and I were on one of the couches. She was curled up next to me, her head laying on my chest, her hand drawing small circles on the other side. If I could spend the rest of my life having her like this, I swear my life would be complete.<p>

Jenny and Ryan were the firsts to turn in for the night as they had Sarah Grace to attend to. Martha was next as she had way too much to drink. Lanie and Esposito were next, I'm pretty sure they had separate rooms but they only used one.

I shook Alexis and she drowsily climbed the stairs, leaning against me. She opened the door to her bedroom, as I walked past her, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room.

"Alexis, you heard your dad. He wants separate rooms."

"I don't." She said starting to undress.

"Alexis…"

"Just get in the bed, Jasper." She said throwing on one of my t-shirts that she must have packed for herself.

"Ok, ok." I smiled, ridding myself of my button-up and pants. Leaving me in only boxers. I climbed in next to her and laid on my side to look at her. She leaned over as well, snuggling into my body. Her head under my chin. We soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The morning sun shined brightly through the windows in the bedroom. I had just woken up to the smell of coffee that permeated the air. I slowly slid out of bed and out of Alexis's grasp. I would have woken her up as well if she had not looked so adorable. I put my pants on quickly and grabbed my clothing from last night. Opening the door slowly, I heard Martha and Castle bickering downstairs. Down the hall, I heard Ryan and Jenny calming their baby girl down. I stepped into my bedroom and quickly showered, changing into black jeans, red button up, and a dark blue sweater with brown loafers.<p>

I threw open the bedroom door and walked down the staircase. Lanie, Beckett, and Martha sat around the living room chatting while Castle was in the kitchen fixing the ham that we would be having later tonight.

"Good morning, Jasper. How'd you sleep?" Martha asked.

"Good morning, Martha. I slept great. How about you?"

"Slept like a baby from all that alcohol."

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Mr. Castle, I was wondering if maybe you and I could talk for a minute?"

"Yea, sure." He said wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. "Kate, watch the oven for me. Don't let Mother touch anything." He said leading me into what must have been his study. He sat down behind his desk and I sat in the chair in front of it. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you something regarding Alexis."

"Go on."

"Sir, I love your daughter. She makes me happy and I want to make her feel happy, loved, and safe for the rest of my life. I know that you and I got off to a pretty rocky start with my father and all, but I wanted to ask for your blessing. I want to ask Alexis to marry me."

He cleared his throat, "Jasper, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't think you two are ready to handle marriage. I mean you and Alexis are both very young. Let me tell you something, I was your age when I met this girl named Kira. We fell in love and I asked her to marry me. I look back now and I realize how young I was and how was acting on impulse. How long have you and Alexis been dating?"

"Four months."

"Is four months long enough to warrant marriage?"

"I love her, Mr. Castle."

"I'm not saying you don't. I'm saying, why rush it?"

"Why wait?"

"To make your relationship successful and strong."

"So, you're saying no."

"It's not my decision." He said standing and leaving me in the office alone.

I sat there for what felt like hours, staring out the window that was behind Castle's desk. I reached into my pocket and pulled the ring out. I looked at it, rotating it around; the diamond catching the light.

"Hey." I heard Alexis say from behind me.

I quickly shoved the ring in my pocket, "Hey, you're up."

"Yea. Why didn't you wake me?" She said coming over and sitting in my lap.

"You are adorable when you sleep. Especially when you drool a little on my chest, that's the cutest thing." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Liar." She said leaning in and touching her lips to mine. "Listen, my Dad wanted me to run into town and grab a couple of things for dinner. Do you want to come with me?" She said running my hands through my hair.

"Yea, sure." I said running my hand up her thigh, starting to kiss her neck.

"Jasper…we need to go." She giggled.

"It can wait." I said shutting her up with my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. It was fast and heated until Alexis started slowing it down. She pulled away, gasping for air.

"Come on, Casanova." She said standing and pulling me up by my hand.

* * *

><p>We pulled into the parking lot of the grocer and walked inside. Alexis had the grocery list in her hand while I pushed the cart beside her. It was all very domestic. She walked through every aisle with ease and threw the items from the list into the cart. she turned the corner when we heard a woman's voice.<p>

"Alexis?"

Alexis turned at the sound of her name being called.

"Paige?" Alexis said hugging the girl. "I didn't know you were coming to the Hampton's."

"I came with my boyfriend's family or should I say fiancé." Paige said holding up her left hand.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous. Congratulations." Alexis said said hugging the girl again. "Oh, Paige, this is Jasper Bracken, my boyfriend."

"Oh, I heard about you. You're the sexy, new city council member. You had my vote." She said holding out her hand.

"Thank you." I said, unsure of how to respond.

"So, Alexis, when are you getting one of these?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Paige. Listen, we actually have to get going, but I'll call you. Merry Christmas and congratulations." She said grabbing the cart and pulling it away from the girl.

After checking out and loading the bags into the car, we started our way back to the house.

"Sorry. Paige really knows how to make awkward situations."

"It's fine. That's pretty cool that she got engaged."

"Yea, but I don't think that's gonna last."

"Why?" I asked, my curiosity taking over.

"They're so young. I mean engagements that young don't work out that often. Don't you think?"

"Yea…yea." I said. I tried to hide my sadness.


	46. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please leave a review to let me know how you feel about the story or this chapter! Thanks and enjoy!**

**On another note, we have to wait four weeks for the new episode! Kill me. **

* * *

><p>After carrying in the groceries, Alexis and I went upstairs to lie down. We were curled up in her bed watching the cartoon version of the Grinch. Her head was on my chest while I ran my hand up and down her back.<p>

"Did your family ever do anything special for Christmas?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Yea, when I was younger, Christmas was a huge deal. My mom would go all out. She'd make cookies, gingerbread houses and my dad and I would put together my train set and play train robbers with my action robbers."

"What happened?"

"I grew up. He stopped. I remember the first Christmas that we didn't do any of our family traditions. I brought my train set up and I walked into his office and he told me to leave him alone. That I needed to grow up and stop acting childish. I walked into the kitchen and told my mom, but she was talking to the caterer about our dinner party. We didn't have Christmas as a family that year. We had a party with all of his associates from the House of Representatives. They didn't even wrap presents, they just put all my presents in my room."

"How old were you?"

"Ten."

"That's terrible."

"But, this. This right here is the best Christmas ever because not only do I get to spend it with you, but with family." I said kissing her temple. "What about you?"

"Dad always made Christmas the best. He always goes all out. I think he did that because my mom wasn't around. He wanted to fill that void with happiness. And it did, I was kid. But, as I got older, I wondered where she was. Why she didn't want to be there. But, I gave up thinking those thoughts because I didn't need her to be happy. I needed my Dad and Grams. And now I have you and of course everyone else."

"Your mom missed out. I mean I have seen pictures as a kid. May I say that I would have totally played on the playground with you."

"That's really creepy."

"It sounded a lot better in my head." I said as she laughed. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me, running her hands through my hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea."

"Promise not to freak out because I know that we haven't talked about this before…"

"I promise."

"Seeing Paige at the grocery today, made me think about us. About our future and where we're going." She said timidly looking at me for strength to keep going.

"Ok." I said.

"I want this to work between us. I want this to last because I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else except for you. Where do you see this relationship going?" She asked her voice shaky from anxiety.

I rolled over, hovering above her. I leant down and kissed her slowly, making sure that every ounce of my passion was in the kiss. I pulled back and looked into her endless, blue eyes.

"You really don't know?" I whispered as I pulled her into a sitting position on the bed, her legs hanging over the side. I slipped of the bed and pulled the ring out of my pocket. Getting down on one knee before her, taking her hands in mine. "I love you with all my heart forever and always. This is the only relationship, future that I want because you are here. You are my future, my only love, and my first love. I don't want anyone else, but you. I want everything with, the works. I want a big, white wedding or a small, intimate one. I want kids with you. I want to grow old with you. You are my one and done." I said tears falling. "You don't have to say yes or no. I just…want you to know where I stand."

She leaned forward and kissed the tears from cheeks, resting her forehead on mine. I took the pads of my thumbs and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She leaned in and pecked my lips. She held out her left hand.

"Are you going to put it on or not?" She whispered.

"Really?" I said with a 100 watt smile.

She nodded with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. I gently took her hand in mine and carefully slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. It was all Alexis.

"It's gorgeous." She said staring at it in awe.

"You like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect, Jasper."

"After the run-in with Paige and with what you said in the car, I thought you would say no if I asked."

"That's Paige and Jeremy. This is us." She said putting her hands on both sides of my face and pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I slowly stood up and pushed her down onto the bed. We soon forgot about all of our problems. We only thought of us and how we were in love. In that moment, it was only us quietly consummating our engagement.

She said yes.


	47. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review or suggestion to help make the story better and more enjoyable! If there is anything you would like to see in the story, I can probably right it in. I like taking suggestions from people. Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We stared at each other, a sheet covering us both modestly. I held her hand in mine, rubbing small circles on her wrist. We were content laying there, our own little bubble.<p>

"Don't get mad." She said.

"Never."

"I don't think I'm ready."

"That's ok. I don't want to rush you. I'm in no rush."

"I know but I don't like long engagements."

"Then don't think of it like a long engagement. Think of it like a promise. A promise that we are committed to us and our future. A promise that we will get married when we are ready." I stated kissing her hand.

"A promise that we will get married after I graduate in two years."

"Sounds perfect. So, how about you put the ring on your right hand so people don't ask and your dad doesn't blow a gasket." I said pulling the ring off and putting it on her right hand, ring finger.

"I love you. How about we get up and take another shower before dinner." She suggested pecking me on the lips and holding the sheet to her as she slipped out of the bed and heading into the shower. "Join me?" She asked with a seductive grin.

I couldn't get there fast enough.

* * *

><p>Alexis and I walked down the steps together a little over an hour later. We stepped into the living room where everyone was gathered around the coffee table.<p>

"There you two are, we thought you guys would never wake up." Lanie said, a knowing look in her eyes.

"We were watching a movie and fell asleep. That's all." Alexis said.

"Well, dinner is ready." Castle said standing.

We all stood and followed him into the dining room. We all took our seats at the table. The plates were passed around and small talk was made. The room was filled with the smell of the wonderful, home-cooked meal that Castle prepared and Christmas music in the background. Alexis and I held hands underneath the table as we ate.

"Jasper, you're phone is buzzing." Alexis whispered into my ear.

"Let it go to voicemail."

"Are you sure? It could be important."

"Nothing is more important than this." I said kissing her cheek.

"So, Jasper, what year of college are you in?" Martha asked.

"I'm in my third of political science and economics. Double major. So, when I finish I'm going to probably get my master's."

"Third year? I thought you and Alexis were the same age?"

"No, I'm a year older, but she's wiser." I said looking over at her.

"So, you're twenty, Richard get the boy a drink." She said waving her hand dramatically.

"No, thank you. I don't drink." I say quickly.

"Your loss." Martha said taking a drink of her wine. "Well, how about we move this party to the living room. Richard and Katherine can clean up and we can get ready to open the gifts."

"Sounds like a plan." Castle said clapping his hands together.

"Jasper, how about see who called while I help my Dad." Alexis suggested picking plates up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, dinner is over and they're just going to be waiting."

"Ok. I'll make it quick, though."

I walk up the back stairs and step into the hallway. Taking my phone out and calling the missed caller.

"Jasper?" Ted's voice answered.

"Ted?"

"Hey, listen, your father just got a call from wants you and your father on her Top 25 Most Fascinating People of the Year special. Your father wanted me to call and ask."

"Why does she want us? I'm not fascinating."

"She likes the father and son dynamic. People love the story."

"Ted…"

"Listen, I know you and your father don't get along, but just do this so that you don't piss him off any more than you have. It's in two days at your family home. So be there." He said hanging up.

"Ted! Damn." I said hanging up the phone.

I heard a child's cry start from down the hall. Debating whether or not to get Jenny or Ryan, I walk towards the door, deciding that they needed a break. I cracked the door open slightly, the crying getting louder. I step through the door and walk over towards the crib. The baby was screaming by now, her face scrunched up and red.

"Hi, sshhh. Sshhh. It's ok. It's ok." I whispered to the baby. I slowly reached out towards the baby, hesitating a little before picking the child up and cradling it in my arms. "Hi, there, little girl. You're ok. Sshh. I got you." I whisper rocking the baby back in forth, she started to calm down. "Ssshh, you're such a good girl. You know your daddy is going to have watch out because when you're older, you're gonna be so pretty and smart. Just like Alexis. Yea." She stared up at me with her blue eyes. "I would sing to you, but I wouldn't want you start crying again. The only singing I can do is Johnny Cash, which is pretty much talking." Her eyes started to slowly droop and close. Her breathing evened out and she was asleep. "Let's put you back to sleep." I laid her gently down in the crib. "Merry Christmas, Sarah Grace." I said walking slowly away from the crib and out the door.

I walked down the stairs into the living room where everyone stared at me as I hit the last step. I looked from person to person each one staring at me in amazement. Alexis and Jenny had watery eyes.

"Did I do something?" I asked, a confused look on my face.

"We have a baby monitor." Ryan said.

"Oh. Listen, she was crying and I didn't you guys to get up. You were all so comfy. I was already up there. I just thought that I would help. I'm really sorry for not telling or uh…" I rambled.

"Jasper, it's alright." Jenny said. "She likes you. It takes us forever to calm her down and put her back to sleep."

"I'll be honest with you. I had no idea what I was doing." I said, everyone laughing.

"You said some very sweet things. Thank you."

"It's not a problem. She's a really good listener." I said taking a seat next to Alexis.

Everyone went back to talking, Alexis kept staring at me.


	48. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave a review to let me know what you think or if you want me to write something in. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get a bottle of water before we start. Can I get anybody anything?" I said standing from the couch.<p>

"Darling, can you fill my glass? Actually, bring the whole bottle and a new one." Martha asked.

"Sure. Anybody else?"

"Bottle of water for me." Jenny said.

"I'll show where the wine cabinet is." Alexis said leading me into the kitchen and into the large pantry.

"You think she would want white or red?" I asked looking through the racks of bottles. "Who am I kidding, she wants red."

"You surprise me all the time." She said.

"Hm?" I asked looking up confused.

"I didn't know that you had that side to you." She said leaning up against the wall.

"Side?" I said grabbing a bottle of Pinot Noir and taking it over to the counter.

"The fatherly side."

"All I did was put a baby back to sleep."

"Yea, but you handle it with ease. Face it. You are a natural."

"Whatever you say Alexis. Is that why you have been staring at me?"

"It's kind of hot." She smiled.

"Really?" I said trying to act cool while opening the bottle.

"Yes, very." She said kissing my cheek as she walked to the fridge to grab the bottles of water.

"We should baby-sit for them, then you can tell me how hot it really is." I said grabbing the two bottles as she followed closely behind, laughing.

After refilling Martha's glass and giving Jenny her water, I sat down on the floor in front of Alexis who I gave my seat to on the couch. Castle started handing out the gifts. I handed Alexis a medium sized box. She handed me a small one. She smiled at me and told me to open mine first. I quickly opened the box and revealed a small keychain that had the date of our first date engraved on it, below it it said 'Best. Day. Ever.'.

"I love it." I said leaning up to give her a chaste kiss. I pulled my apartment keys out and slipped them onto the keychain. She smiled and opened hers. She tore the wrapping paper open, revealing a wooden box. She slowly opened the lid revealing envelopes upon envelopes.

"What do they say Alexis?" Lanie asked from across the room.

"They're open when and if letters."

"I thought that they would work well. I am not very good at expressing myself in the moment. So, there is one to open when I do something stupid or when you need to know how much I love you."

"You have got to stop being so sweet." She said kissing my cheek.

We continued this way. Alexis received many gifts from her family as well as from me. She gave me a new watch, ties, and cuff links. We spent the rest of the night watching movies on the couch until Jenny and Ryan excused themselves to their room. Alexis and I were the next ones to go, the rest of them staying up to party. We walked into her room, my stuff somehow ending up in hers. I changed into my new, Nebula-9 t-shirt that Alexis got me and boxers.

"You're such a dork." She said as I jumped onto the bed next to her.

"I'm your dork." I said with a huge grin.

"I'm really glad that you came, Jasper. It's a shame that we have to go back tomorrow."

"You don't have to go back tomorrow. I can go by myself and you can get a ride with your dad. I know how much he would enjoy that. Besides, I'm going to be working and I have an interview on Friday."

"Fun." She said sarcastically.

"Did I mention it's with my dad." I said looking over at her.

"That's even better."

"I know that you would probably be happier to spend the rest of your week of with family instead of a lonely apartment."

"I know, but I want to spend New Year's with you."

"Maybe, I'll drive up or your dad will come back by then."

"Ok. But, I'm going to miss you."

"There is a letter for that." I said with a smile kissing her quickly, before pulling her into me, holding her in my arms. "Merry Christmas, Alexis. I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for making this the best Christmas ever."

We slowly fell asleep together.


	49. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know how this chapter turned out. By the way this takes place before the episode 'In the Belly of the Beast'. Thanks and enjoy! Review!**

* * *

><p>I rose early the next morning. Alexis helped me pack my things into the car while Castle finished up breakfast. We told Castle about Alexis's decision to stay for the rest of the week and he was ecstatic. I ate quick breakfast and said my goodbyes to everyone. I stepped out into the cold, winter morning; Alexis following me to my car.<p>

"Please, drive safely." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I will. Don't worry. I'll call you when I get there." I said placing my hands on her hips.

"Ok." She said kissing me slowly, trying to make the moment last. "I love you."

"I love you too. Try not to miss me too much." I said with a smile, opening my car door and getting in.

"Haha." She laughed sarcastically.

"I'll call you." I said shutting the door and starting the car.

I pulled away from the beach house. Alexis waving in my rear view mirror. I had to keep her here because I was going to pay Vulcan Simmons a visit.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the underground parking garage and parked the car. I took my suitcase out and took the elevator up to my floor. I quickly unpacked my things and left the apartment.<p>

Stepping into the Washington Heights bar, I buttoned my coat up. The people at the bar stopped and looked at me. A white kid in a suit that walks into a dingy, gang bar was anything but unnoticeable. I walked up to the bar and sat down next to a larger, latino man.

"Can I get a scotch, please?" I said to the bartender who crossed his arms.

"I'm going to need to see some I.D.."

"It's not like you check them. Can I get that scotch?" I said as the bartender glared at me then turned and filled a glass. He handed me the drink. "I've got a question for you." I said motioning for him to come closer. He hesitated for a second but leant in. "How can I talk to Vulcan?"

"Vulcan?"

"Simmons. Don't play dumb."

"Listen, kid. I don't know him."

"I'm going to ask one more time. How can I talk with Vulcan?" I said my face showing no emotion. He had no response. I reacted as anyone else would. I grabbed the back of his head and slammed him down onto the bar. Everyone looked at us as he groaned. I got out of my chair and leant down, whispering, "You gonna answer me?"

"He comes in sometimes for a drink. The guy in the back booth knows how to get a meeting." He said in pain.

I sat back down, releasing him. I drank the scotch in one sip.

"This one is on the house." I said as he nodded, holding the back of his head. I stood up from my chair and walked over to the back booth where a white male sat alone drinking. "Excuse me, may I sit?" He just looked at me. "I heard you're the man to talk to for a meeting with Vulcan. Is that correct?"

He glared at me, his face hardened like stone. "Yes. It is."

"I'd like to set one up."

"What makes you think that I'll give you one?"

"Because who I am. Jasper Bracken. And you are?" I said holding out my hand.

His eyes widened a little at my last name. "Harden."

"Well, the name suits you. So, I was thinking tomorrow night after my Barbara Walters interview with my father of course. I'll just show up at the compound. Don't worry I already have the address." I said standing, leaving a surprised blonde in my wake. The bar too.


	50. Chapter 49

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Also, thank you for being patient, I had a busy week. I'm thinking that there will only be couple of more chapters. Thanks for sticking with this and Enjoy!** **Review, please.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and dressed in a navy blue suit, a light blue button-up, and a dark blue tie. Alexis had called several times that morning, but I was already late getting up that morning that I did not answer. I grabbed a coffee and left the apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door of the house and waited. Ted opened the door and pulled me into the mad house. Cameramen, lighting technicians, and make-up artists were running around the house.<p>

"Your father is in the kitchen and Barbara is on her way. You have make-up in the dining room." He said guiding me to the dining room and sitting me down in the chair.

After the quick touch-up, I left the station and walked up the stairs to my childhood bedroom. I shut the door and sat down on the bed, taking out my phone. I quickly dialed Alexis's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. It's me."

"Hey. What are you doing?" She said.

"Getting ready to do the interview. Are you going to watch it tonight?"

"Of course. We are pretty much going to have a viewing party. My dad wants to see how you to will interact with him. Ryan and Esposito take ever chance they get to talk bad about your father."

"Yea, well, I have a bad feeling about this one, Alexis."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm on edge. Anything could set me off right now."

"He isn't worth it, Jasper. It's better to take the high rode."

"This rode only goes one direction, Alexis."

"Please, don't get yourself killed."

"I can't promise you that." I said as the door opened.

"Barbara is downstairs. They are ready." Ted said peaking his head through.

"I'll be right there." I said. "Listen, I gotta go."

"Ok. Good luck. I love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up. I walked towards the door, placing my hand on the doorknob. I took deep breaths and slowly twisted the doorknob open.

"Miss Walters, it's very nice to finally meet you." I said walking up to the woman and shaking her hand.

"Please call me Barbara, it's very nice to meet you as well."

"I am very sorry that I had to miss the last opportunity."

"It's not a problem. You are a busy man. Shall we?" She said pointing to the couch where my father sat.

"Of course." I said sitting. "Dad." I said acknowledging him.

"Jasper." He said acknowledging me.

The producers took their seats and cameramen called action.

"Next on our list, Senator Bracken and his son, Jasper."

"You two have had an eventful year. Senator, you passed a huge bill in legislation and an attempt on your life was made. Japer, you won the New York City council election becoming the youngest council member in history. How does it feel to be known as New York City's golden boy?"

"The people of New York City have been very welcoming to my ideas and reforms. They make the job worth it, you know I'm doing this to not only fulfill my dreams but also to make other's possible."

"You seem like you have a good head on you. Who do you get that from?"

"I don't think I get that from anyone. I know right from wrong and I learned that over time."

"Senator, you spoke out against his campaign early on. Have your views changed?"

"That's a hard question to answer. From a political stand point, no. From a personal stand point, yes. My son has proved that he can handle situations." My father said.

"So, what you are saying is that the democratic party feels threatened by me." I interrupted.

"No, Jasper, I'm not saying that at all." He said coldly.

"Or are you saying that politics are more important than your family because two days after Mom was murdered, you seemed more than eager to start doing tell all interviews."

"Cool it." He said through his teeth.

"I see that there is tension between you two." She observed.

"We don't see eye to eye sometimes." He said calmly.

"Sometimes? More like all the time." I scoffed.

"Why are you angry?" She asked pointedly at me.

"I'm angry because the American people, and me, are tired of hearing lies come out politicians, people that we vote into office. Politicians take every chance they can get for a photo op or sympathy. He is lying to every single one of you right now and I'm done." I say standing up.

"Jasper." He said grabbing my wrist.

I swung around and hit him in the jaw, eliciting a gasp from Barbara and the crew. "Don't touch me." I buttoned my jacket and walked out of the living room. I opened the front door when I heard him say to Ted, "I want charges pressed."

* * *

><p>I walked into my apartment and changed hurriedly into a white t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. I grabbed a baseball cap and walked out of the apartment, but not before writing down the address to the compound and levying on the counter. Just in case something happened and I needed to be found.<p>

It was six o'clock. I'm sure that the story of my assault has already been circulating on the news and in two, the interview will be televised. The police were probably already at my apartment searching for me. Miss White had called several times already and left voicemails asking where I was.

* * *

><p>I walked into the bar that I visited the night before and sat down at the counter. The latino man that served me the night before had a visible bruise on the side of his face. He walked over to me and asked politely what I would like to drink. I told him a scotch, I needed a little liquid courage.<p>

* * *

><p>A little over two hours and three scotches later, my phone buzzed with an incoming message. I looked down and Alexis had just texted me letting me know that the interview was about to start. I didn't respond, knowing in a few minutes she would be calling.<p>

Right on schedule, about ten minutes later, Alexis called.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I said sipping at the scotch.

"I just saw the interview, Jasper. Social media is going nuts right now and everyone here is going crazy."

"Glad I could put on a show."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yep." I said laying down a twenty and walking out of the bar, going towards the address.

"Do you know that you are also wanted by the law right now as well?"

"Yep."

"Go down to the twelfth, I'm getting my dad and Kate to drive me down there."

"I'm not going there, Alexis."

"Jasper…" She said, I could hear the voices in the background get louder. She probably put me on speaker.

"No. This ends tonight. I'm done being afraid. I'm done hiding."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you and that if anything happens to me that he is responsible."

"Jasper…what are you doing?"

"I gotta go." I said stopping in front of the gate.

"Jasper, I know that you are hurting right now, but don't do anything irrational." Beckett's voice came across the speaker.

I got tired of all the voices and thinking. I took the phone and threw it against the ground, it shattering into pieces. I walked past the mess and up to the guard who was standing in front of the gate.

"I'm here to see Mr. Simmons."


	51. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! Review, please.**

* * *

><p>"Wait here." The man said as he left me in a hallway.<p>

I sat down on the bench and waited. I really had no idea what I was going to do when I met the man or what to expect, but I was determined to put an end to this.

The blond haired man came around the corner, "Follow me." I stood and followed him to another dark hallway where he opened the last door. It did not lead into a room, only stairs leading into a dark, unknown abyss.

"The basement? Really? I mean let's just go with every single stereotype, possible." I said.

"He likes the basement. It suits him." Harden said with smile.

I took one last look behind me before starting down the concrete stairs lined with lights. I hit the landing, the sound of paper flipping getting louder, and turned the corner. Women at desks, inserting money into counting machines, lined the wall while shelves lined the other. I stopped dead in my tracks taking in the set-up.

"Never seen an accounting room before?"

"No. Never."

"Pretty great, huh?"

I stayed silent as I followed him down the hall. We passed a white board with dollar amounts written across the board. Two words caught my attention, future forward, the name of my father's political campaign. Harden opened the door and let me in. I stepped inside the office. It was dark and musty, one light hanging from the ceiling. I noticed a dripping sound and looked down to see a drainage pipe stained with blood, heck, the whole floor surrounding it was stained with blood.

"Mr. Bracken, it's a pleasure." A deep voice said, bringing me out of the distraction. He stood with his back to me pouring two glasses of a brown liquid. He turned around. Simmons was wearing a brown suit.

"I wish I could say the same."

"Here." He said handing me the drink.

"No thank you."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Bracken?" He said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Well, Vulcan, I'm looking for a business opportunity."

"People don't call me Vulcan. They call me Lazarus."

"I don't care what they call you. What kind of operation do you have going here?"

"Drugs. We make the best." He laughed.

"And the money goes to?"

"Me."

"That's a lie. The money is going towards my father's campaign, Future Forward."

"And this interests you because?"

"I need answers."

"And I can't give you any." He said.

"Then I should get going." I said turning. Harden blocked the door.

"Oh, you're not leaving. I have specific instructions from your father himself. He should be here in a while." He said standing and taking off his jacket.

"What were the instructions?" I asked.

"To have a little fun." He said nodding to Harden who grabbed my arms from behind and tying them. I tried to put up a fight, but he must have been ex-military because he took me down easy.

Harden kicked my legs and my knees gave out sending me to the ground. He held my shoulders as Simmons rolled up his sleeves.

"You know he has told me a lot about you. About your life, career, love." He said, his mouth curving into a smile on the last word. "Your girl Alexis. I heard she is pretty. I bet she is a pretty good desert."

"Don't you dare bring her into this. You say another word…" His right fist connected with my cheek.

"She's a red head, right? I never had one of them."

I struggled against Harden's grip as Vulcan's boot kicked my ribs. It became harder to breathe.

"He was right. She is your kryptonite."

I stared him straight in the eye as he grabbed a lead pipe from his desk. He took a straight swing to my gut, knocking the wind out of me. I bent over gasping for air.

"I know…how…this ends. With…me dead." I said, taking a breath after ever word.

"Don't worry. I promise that I will draw this out for as long as possible and then I will make it quick." He said getting into my face. I spat blood onto his face. I took a straight punch to the face after that. "Harden get me the chair and wires."

The grip on my chairs loosened and I fell over in pain. Vulcan kicked me repeatedly until Harden came through the door with a chair and a box. He lifted me up and tied me to the chair while Simmons set up his equipment.

"This is known as the Tucker Telephone. It's a torture technique developed in Alabama. It's when every time I get angry I shock the daylights out of you."

I suffered through the electricity for what seemed like hours but in actuality was only one. My head was slumped over, I could not even make any reaction to the shocks any longer. My body having enough. I heard the door opened and I could hear my father greet Simmons. I could only see the silhouettes of them as they talked, my eyes already starting to swell from the punches.

"You put on quite the show. Everyone looked at me like I was a monster." He said.

"You are." I barely got out.

He ignored it and continued, "You know what I told them. I told them that you have been having a drug and alcohol problem ever since your mother passed. They believed me too. Sometimes, I think that I am way too smart to govern idiots." He looked at me. "Harden, give me your gun." Harden handed him the gun and as soon as it was in his hand he swung at me. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

I was starting to feel dizzy and sleepy. The black hole was drawing me in, but I kept fighting it. I was getting tired of fighting it.

"You know what would be ironic. Is if we put his body in the same alley we put Johanna's? And then we have them write it off as random gang violence." He thought out loud.

"Leave him to die, like we did her." Simmons laughed.

The men laughed while Harden answered his phone. He seemed stressed. He hung up quickly.

"We have a problem."

"What?" Simmons asked.


	52. Chapter 51

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>"The cops are outside. They are breaking the gates down." Harden said.<p>

My father's face hardened.

"I thought you said the compound was secure." He said pointedly towards Vulcan.

"We had no reason to suspect that it wasn't." Simmons said grabbing the papers out of his desk.

"Do you have a way out of here?"

"The tunnel takes us underground and down the street. We have a garage waiting with a car."

"Harden, get all the checks and receipts. Have all the people rush upstairs and keep the cops busy. I want you to burn this place to the ground. Simmons, you are going to show my son and I the way out."

"Why are we taking the kid?" He asked opening the hidden door.

"I have other plans for him." My father said cutting the ropes that bonded me to the chair. He grabbed me and pulled me upwards, my knees gave out from the hits from the pipe. "Get up."

I stood and he led me through the doorway. I heard gunshots in the background, screams following them. The tunnel was grimy and moldy, water dripping from overhead. The tunnel was concrete with one wire with several lamps in one line. The sirens got louder as we got farther down the tunnel. At one point they were incredibly loud and I knew that we were right under the street. Then the sirens faded until it was the faintest sound.

"Through here." Simmons said opening the door, revealing steps that lead up to another door.

We walked up the stairs, I stumbled several times. He opened the door and peaked through. He saw that it was clear and we made our way towards the car. Vulcan grabbed the keys and unlocked the SUV's doors. My father threw me into the trunk and got into the backseat. Vulcan opened the garage door and went down the driveway. I sat myself up and looked down towards the street. It was a total raid. Police cars lined the streets, ambulances also.

Simmons took a hard left and I fell onto my side, rolling into the side of the trunk. My head hit the hard casing of the trunk and everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of the lid of the trunk popping open.<p>

"Get out." My father commanded. Vulcan grabbed me by the arm and tossed me out of the SUV into the street. I slowly raised myself up, Simmons grabbing me by arm and twisting it around.

"What are you one of his henchmen like Harden?" I asked.

"I don't work for anybody, we work together." He said twisting my arm even further.

We followed my father into the alley. I stopped dead in my tracks noticing where I was.

"You are about to be apart of history. This alley is history."

"I'm honored." I said sarcastically.

Vulcan tossed me to the ground.

"Tomorrow morning, they're going to find your body. Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle will be called in. They are going to find you and they will find no evidence. I have people in the inside that will write it off as random gang violence. Mr. Castle will have to call his daughter in and deliver the bad news. She will be destroyed and Detective Beckett will blame herself, the guilt will drive her into the rabbit hole. This time not surfacing. And, I will get the sympathy vote yet again, winning the governor's race. Getting one step closer to the White House." He stated.

"You've had a plan all along." I said.

"No. I just know how to roll with the punches."

"So, how are you going to do this?"

"We're using the Coonan technique. Several stab wounds and then one fatal to the kidneys." He said pulling the switchblade out of his pocket. "Vulcan would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes, sir." Vulcan said taking the switchblade.

"Never going to get your hands dirty." I said looking at him straight in the eye. "I thought you said that you would make my death painless."

"I lie." He said thrusting the knife into my abdomen. I gasped in pain, I felt the cool metal slide into my skin. I felt him twist the knife and pull it out. I felt the warm blood start to pour out of the wound. He did this two more times before taking the final blow shoving it into my side. The pain grew larger.

I saw Simmons take out his handkerchief and wipe the knife clean, sliding it back into his pocket. He and my father gave me one last look before turning and walking back to the car.

I felt the pain grow and grow until I started to feel more tired than I was. I felt no pain then. I didn't want to feel. I tried to keep my mind off of it. Thinking of the best thing in the world, Alexis. I thought of the moments we spent together and how much I love her. How much I will always lover her.

I heard sirens grow nearer. I heard gunshots. I heard noting.


	53. Chapter 52

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry that it has taken so long to update. I have been busy. Now, I am not a doctor so don't take my word for the medical things. I mean there isn't a lot anyway so. Thanks and Enjoy! Please, review.**

* * *

><p>I heard a constant, steady beeping. It was pulling me out of the darkness, getting louder, fading in. As my hearing adjusted, I heard her voice. She was here. She was ok. Or was this all a dream? Was I dead? She was talking to someone, I heard a man's voice. I tried to focus on her voice, but it was all too much. My body ached. Everything hurt.<p>

I felt a warm weight on my hand. I tried to move, my body not responding or listening to my head. I had to let her know that I was here, that I was ok. I attempted to open my eyes. It felt as if my eyes were glued shot, heavy bricks laying upon them.

The pain in my abdomen was unbearable. I had to get someone's attention. I mustered up all the strength that I had and tried to move my hand. The most I got out of it was a twitch of my finger. She did not notice. I tried something else. I pushed my eyes open a bit, being met with bright lights that stung. I opened them farther, the pressure around my eyes growing.

"Jasper?" Her voice sounded like a dream.

I looked over to her. She looked tired like she hadn't slept in days. Her normal red hair had no shine, her eyes not twinkling. She must have lost weight because she looked frail. I was staring.

"Here. Do you want water?" She said bringing the cup with straw to my lips. I opened my mouth slowly and took the cold water in. She put the cup down and grabbed my hand again. "You keep staring. Do I need to get a doctor?"

"No…I just never thought I would see you again." I croaked.

A tear escaped her eye, "You can't ever do that to me again. Ever."

"I had to do what I did. I wanted to make it safe for us." My voice getting stronger with every word.

She ran her hand through my hair, bringing it down my jaw line.

"How did you guys find me in time?"

"After you hung up, I got in my car and drove up here with Kate, Esposito, Ryan, and Dad. We had Gates track your last known location and we ended up in front of the compound. Esposito and Ryan went inside, but by then the fire started…I thought I lost you. Gates called and said that GPS on your father's phone was in the vicinity. We tracked you guys down and Kate stopped by the alley. I saw you slumped against the wall. Dad called the ambulance." She swallowed hard. "There was so much blood. So much. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. You were cold, your pulse weak. Your eyes were swollen. You were unrecognizable to me."

"You don't have to continue." I said seeing that the subject was hard for her.

"I'm going to go get a Doctor." She said standing and walking out of the nurse station.

Alexis came back shortly, a doctor trailing behind her. He explained to me what they had to do. I had no idea what he was talking about so I tuned him out. I kept my eyes on her. She was listening intently to the Doctor. I had so many questions, but I didn't want to push her. I'm sure that it is painful to think about for her.

After completing his lecture, he left the room to tell the nurse that I needed more morphine.

"Is he in custody?"

"Out on bail."

"Bail?" I said as the nurse walked in with a syringe.

"Yea. He is on house arrest though. Kate is building a case around him. The media is having a field day. They're waiting outside the hospital as we speak, they are going to go nuts when they hear that you are awake." Alexis explained as the nurse inserted the syringe into the IV.

"Great." I said quickly feeling the effects take over. 'Why don't you go home and rest? I'll be fine here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine. I'll be asleep."

"Jasper…"

"Go. Come back when you are rested."

"Ok." She said standing and kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>After a month of being stuck in a hospital, I was happy to be discharged. It was boring sitting in a bed all day watching T.V. or reading. I wanted to get outside, exercise, anything. I just wanted to get out of the painfully sanitary building. I was standing in the bathroom of my hospital room, changing into my clothes that Alexis had picked out for me. I threw on my jeans and was getting ready to put on my shirt when I found myself staring at the scars. The scars from the knife. My breathing started rapidly increasing, my heart beating out of my chest. I could see blood pouring from the wound. Rolling down my abdomen and seeping into my jeans. I stepped back away from the mirror and hit the wall.<p>

"Jasper, are you alright?" She asked knocking on the door.

I didn't answer. I slumped down the wall and landed on the ground. I brought my knees up to my chest and held them there.

She opened the door slowly and saw me on the ground. She got down on her knees and grabbed for my hands.

"Jasper, look at me." She said softly. I kept my eyes on the wall behind her. "Jasper, look at me." She commanded, her tone completely different. I looked up to meet her gaze and she cupped my cheek. "You're alright. Calm down." She wrapped her arms around my upper body.

"I felt it, Alexis. I felt everything. I felt the knife." I cried.

"I know." She said and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I soon calmed down and let go of my knees, relaxing in her embrace.

"Let's go home." I said breaking the silence.

The press were all over us, shouting questions, pushing, shoving to get a picture. We managed to get back to our apartment in one piece. Alexis seemed giddy as we walked down the hall and towards the front door. She opened the door and inside, my closest friends; no, family were standing there waiting to welcome me home.


	54. Chapter 53

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please leave a ****review. Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alexis and I left the apartment after being stuck inside for a week. The paparazzi had left us alone after a few days. A few stragglers were the only ones following us now. We stepped out of our apartment and onto the street. I grabbed her hand and we walked down to the grocery store. Alexis and I were going to cook tonight since tomorrow my father's trial would start. Beckett, Castle, and the boys were held up in the precinct trying to build a case, so we decided that we would cook for them.<p>

"What are we going to cook tonight?"

"I don't know."

"How about lasagna, garlic bread, and a salad?" I suggested.

"Yea, that will work. We can get Grams to bring wine since we can't buy any." She said taking her phone out. She asked her grandmother to bring the drinks as we walked into the store. I grabbed a cart and met up with her in the vegetable aisle. "She said she will bring wine and more. It's a celebration apparently tonight." She laughed as I pushed the cart behind her. I learned quickly that holding onto something while walking made the recovery easier.

She walked through the aisles with ease. We collected all the ingredients quickly and were on our way to the checkout.

"Hey, it's that Senator's son." A man said pointing to me. Alexis looked back at me. "Hey you!" I turned around and looked at him. "You're going to rot in hell fro what you and your father did to this city!" He said.

"I didn't do anything, sir."

"You're a traitor and deserve to be voted out of office. You are your father's son and worked with him the entire time." He said getting into my face.

"Maybe you need to take a step back." Alexis said coming up to stand next to me.

"Get out of here, Lady." The man spat.

"Sir, I know that my father did terrible things. But, I was trying to stop him the entire time. I never wanted to get involved in his agenda. I'm sorry you feel that way, but you have certainly been misguided by tabloids. If you'll excuse me." I said turning and leaving the situation. I pushed the cart forward and the cashier started to scan the items.

"You should have died in that alley. You corrupt bastard." The man said turning to leave.

I ignored the comment, storing it away for later. I quickly swiped my card and grabbed the bags, walking out of the store. Alexis trailed behind me.

"Jasper…" She said as we walked down the street.

"What?"

"You know what he said isn't true. People don't think that."

"It's not important, Alexis. I just want to go home."

"You can't do this. You can't just say it's not important when it is. You went through a traumatic event. Keeping all that in is not healthy."

"What do you want me to say? That it hurt my feelings." I said stepping into the lobby of our building.

"No, I just want you to tell me the truth. I don't need you to be strong for me. I need you to be honest with me. Because whatever it is, we can work it out together. Maybe you can talk to someone if it makes you feel better." She said getting into the empty elevator.

"I'm not going to therapy. I don't need therapy." My pride getting the better of me.

"Yes you do. You talk, cry, scream in your sleep. I'm worried about you. You look tired."

"Well sorry. I'm not up to your standards. I mean I did just take a beating and knife to the stomach."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." She said opening the front door.

"Then what do you mean?" I said putting the groceries down on the counter and then putting my hands on the countertop, leaning against it.

"I want you to get help. Not for me, but for yourself. It'll help you. Help us." She took a deep breath. "I didn't think that I would need therapy either. But after I got back from Paris, things changed. I had nightmares and I was scared to leave my apartment. I talked to Kate about it and she told me that she sees a therapist for her PTSD. So, I made an appointment. I let it all out and he listened, talked me through it. It changed me. It helped me understand and cope with the traumatic event that I experienced." She said.

"I didn't know you saw a therapist."

"Yea, well I haven't been in a while. I can make an appointment for you, if you want?" She asked.

I looked down to the ground and breathed out heavily, "Ok. I'll go."

She came around the countertop and wrapped her arms around my waist. She put her chin in the crook of my neck and sighed. She breathed in my scent and kissed my neck. "Thank you." Was all she said. I held her tighter against me and breathed in her vanilla scented hair, kissing the crown of her head.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I said kissing her temple.

"Me too." She said leaning back and bringing her lips to mine, sending a wave of pleasure through my body. It amazed me how she still made me feel nervous.

"Well we better get dinner started if they are going to here at six." I said looking at the clock on the wall behind her.

"Ok, you start the water."

Preparing dinner went off without a hitch. We moved around the kitchen and each other swiftly. I would put my hand on the small of her back to let her know that I was behind her. She would touch my arm to let me know where she was at. Each touch sending electricity through my body. It was all very domestic. I loved it.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door signaling our first guest. Alexis went to the door and answered it. It was Martha bearing wine and other liquors. She waltzed into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen island talking to Alexis and I as we finished up dinner.

The second knock was heard and Martha went to answer it. It was Beckett, Castle, Lanie, the boys, and Jenny. Martha walked them into the kitchen.

"You didn't bring the little one?" I said to Ryan as he walked in.

"Nope. Jenny's mom is watching her tonight."

"You should have brought her. She is the cutest little thing I have ever seen." I said smiling.

"Can you open this?" Alexis asked as she handed me the wine bottle.

"Yes, dear." I said sarcastically.

The group chatted among themselves until Alexis announced that dinner was ready. We all sat down at the table, passing plates and bowls of food around the table. We did not speak of my father''s trial. We only spoke of funny murders, Castle's theories and how I agreed with every single one, and the wedding that was in four months. Castle noticed how Alexis and I held hands on top of the table during the entire dinner and how I absentmindedly played with the ring that was on her left hand for a change.


	55. Chapter 54

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing and reading! I know that it has been quite some time since I last updated and I apologize for that. I have been so busy lately. Last night's Castle, was my favorite episode of the entire series. Well, maybe until next weeks. A lot of people are saying that with Bracken behind bars that the series will end. I disagree with that completely. This storyline, for me, is far from over. I feel like Bracken can do so much behind bars and there is still the whole 3XK dilemma so...yeah. Well anyway here is chapter 54. Thanks and Review! BTW: I am not a lawyer so don't take my word for any of this.**

* * *

><p>I got out of the town car and held the door open for Alexis. I held out my hand and she took it, helping her out of the car. The paparazzi were all over us, the hired security not doing much to hold the crowd back. I quickly wrapped a protective arm around her. We began to walk up the steps when Esposito and Ryan came up to us and guided us up the stairs. The security guards opened the doors to the court house letting us in and keeping the unwanted press out.<p>

Alexis and I walked into the lobby of the courthouse and saw Beckett, Castle, Lanie, Jim Beckett, and Captain Gates waiting.

"Did the press hound you?" Castle asked.

"Yea, luckily Esposito and Ryan came to the rescue." Alexis said shoving Esposito playfully.

Lou Jones, the District Attorney, walking towards the courtroom. I excused myself from the conversation and approached him.

"Lou!" I said to get his attention.

He turned around and stopped. "Jasper." He said solemnly.

"I wanted to ask you if you think you have strong case against my…him."

"We're not really supposed to discuss this with others. But, if he doesn't take the plea deal. We most certainly will put him away. Jasper, you need to be prepared. Your father is conniving, manipulative bastard and I have no doubt in my mind that he will not rest until he is dead. Just because we are putting him behind bars, does not mean that you are safe. I still can't believe that my friend of ten years, my mentor, is going to be sitting at the other table."

"What about Vulcan?"

"Mr. Simmons is being charged with drug trafficking, conspiracy, and attempted murder."

"Lou, he is a murderer."

"I know but we don't have the evidence to support. It's all circumstantial. Listen, kid, I gotta get in there. Take care of yourself. Be ready when we call you up."

"Of course." I said shaking his hand. "Good luck."

I walked back to the group and we walked into the courtroom. We all sat down behind the district attorney. The courtroom was loud until silence fell upon us. My father walked in his black suit. His eyes were cold on me. A hint of a smile ghosted his lips.

Alexis held my hand a little tighter, drawing small circles.

"All rise, for Judge Markway." The clerk said. We all stood as the man entered and sat down. "Court is now in session, the honorable Judge Markway presiding."

"In the matter of the State vs. Bracken, Mr. Bracken how do you plead?" He said sliding the reading glasses of his nose watching my father carefully.

My father and his lawyer stood, cameras flashing. He cleared his throat.

"Guilty, Your Honor." He said. A gasp erupted from the audience as the cameras flashed brighter and faster.

"Counsel, have you reached a settlement?" Judge Markway asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. Mr. Bracken will serve a lesser sentence as long as he gives up known accomplices and associates."

"Mr. Bracken, do you know that by pleading guilty you lose the right to a jury trial?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Do you give up that right?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Did anyone force you into accepting this settlement?"

There was that smile again. "No."

"Are you pleading guilty because you in fact committed these crimes?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Mr. Bracken, you are hereby sentenced to fifty years in state penitentiary with chance of parole in forty." Markway said slamming his hammer down on the table.

I looked over at Alexis and softly kissed her. Against her lips I told her that I loved her. She reached up and cupped my cheek, telling me that she loved me back.

It was over, for now.


	56. Chapter 55

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please leave a review. The really give inspiration to write. Thanks again. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Martha popped another bottle of wine as we all celebrated the day. Everyone seemed more care-free than before. Beckett seemed like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and that she was ready to end that chapter and start anew.<p>

We were all sitting in Castle's living room. I had my arm around Alexis, lightly running my hand up and down her bare arm. She rested her head on shoulder and listened to the conversation.

"So, Jasper, got anything planned for Valentine's Day?" Lanie asked taking another sip of her wine.

"Yea, I have reservations and then something else planned afterwards. I can't go into detail because I know Alexis likes surprises." I said looking down at her and kissing her temple.

"Jasper's birthday is actually on Valentine's Day. So, we have got to celebrate that too." She said patting my chest.

"Jasper, darling, I will take you out and show you the ropes go holding your liquor. You only turn twenty-one once." She said pointing her finger at me.

"Mother can hold her liquor." Castle said with a laugh.

There was a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Beckett asked him.

"No, not this late." He said getting up to answer the door. He unlocked it and opened it revealing a man with jet black hair in a suit. "Demming?"

"It's Detective Demming, Homicide." He corrected him with a sly grin holding up his badge.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Jasper Bracken. We have warrant out for his arrest." He held up a piece of paper and pushing his way inside.

I stood up and put Alexis behind me.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Jasper Bracken, please turn around." He said grabbing his cuffs.

"What is going on?" Alexis asked.

"Demming, tell me what is going on? Why are you arresting him?" Beckett said. The sound of her voice causing him to look up to her face.

"Kate, I'm doing my job. Following the evidence wherever it may lead. You would do the same."

"It wouldn't be the first time you would be wrong about a lead." Castle scoffed.

Demming glared at him as he grabbed me by the arm and turned me around cuffing my hands behind my back.

"Jasper Bracken, you are under arrest for the murder of Sheila Bracken, fraud, conspiracy, money laundering, and the trafficking and distribution of illegal substances." He said turning me around and walking me towards the door. "Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law."

"Your accusing me of murdering my mother you have no proof!" I said struggling against the restraints.

"We have all the proof we need." Demming said holding the cuffs tighter and leading me out the door.

"Detective Demming, can I at least talk to Alexis, please? Please, sir. I'm no criminal. Let me at least calm her down." I begged.

"You can see her from the visitation center." He said.

I looked back at her and she was staring at me with tears getting ready to roll down her precious cheeks.

"I love you." I said as Demming pushed me out the door. He led me down the hall and into the elevator. "You're making a huge mistake." I said looking at him.

"That isn't the first time I have heard that."

The elevator doors opened and he guided me outside into a swarm of paparazzi who had their cameras flashing and microphones in my face. He put me in the back of his squad car and got in the driver's seat. He slowly pulled out of the parking spot, avoiding persistent reporters. We drove in silence to the precinct where he pulled me out and guided me up to the fifth floor of the 11th precinct. He told one of the officers to put me in the box. They led me to an interrogation room.

The room is small. The walls bare, a lone one-way window on the wall in front of the table they cuffed me to. I heard a commotion through the door of the room. A screaming, yelling match was likely going on. It sounded like a deep voice and a woman's yelling at a higher pitched man. Most likely Castle and Beckett versus Demming.

I have no idea how long I waited. It seemed like forever. The silence was starting to get to me and I felt like my whole world was crashing down around me.

Detective Demming came swiftly through the door. He sat down a file and took a seat.

"Let's get started." He said opening the file and folding his hands.

"Can you at least uncuff me? I'm not going to attack you, Detective Schlemming." I said.

He glared at me. He slowly stood up and uncuffed my hands. I grabbed at my wrists, rubbing them. "It's Demming."

"I know."

"Listen, I have a rock solid case built around you. It would be in your best interest to sign a confession." He slid a pad of paper across the table.

"I'm not signing any confession because I did nothing." I said leaning back in the chair. "What exactly am I being charged for?"

"The murder of your mother, Sheila Bracken."

"I wouldn't kill my own mother. My father admitted to me that he killed her to teach me lesson. I threatened him by telling him I was going to tell the cops and he retaliated."

"Really, your father killed her?"

"He already murdered others. Why would you believe that this any different."

"Your father made a plea deal saying that he would confess to all his killings and crimes for a lesser sentence. In exchange, he gives all the names of his associates. He named you as one of them."

"He stabbed me and left me in and alley!"

"The man who hit your mother's car came forward. He admitted to being paid by a an anonymous bank account. That bank account was routed to Sweden to the Cayman Islands, but we traced back to a trust fund. Your trust fund."

"That trust fund was set by my father. He and I both had access to it."

"That's not what the bank is saying. They are saying that you are the only one who accessed and touched that account in years."

"They're lying. He is trying to ruin me. I ruined him. This is payback. Keep digging."

"We did. You know what we found? Deposits monthly." He said. "We also recovered some of the bank notes from the fire at Vulcan Simmon's compound. They were made out to Future Forward. Does that a ring a bell to you?"

"It's the name of my father's governor campaign committee."

"No. It's the name of yours. Your city council seat run. Your assistant told us that you changed the name to Future Forward a couple of months ago for your donation fund. The bank notes we recovered correspond with the deposits. You used money from your narcotics sale to fund your campaign."

I leaned forward on my elbows and ran my hands through my hair.

"You've got to believe me. I didn't do this. They're setting me up."

"Mr. Simmons also said that you wanted in a couple of months ago after you threatened to go to the cops." Demming leaned forward. "You have three witnesses testifying against you. Evidence that is rock solid. Confess."

"All three of your witnesses are convicted criminals. Who is going to believe them? Anyone can fake bank notes nowadays. You are blind. You need to closer. Look deeper. Don't look at the cover, read the book." I said, my voice hoarse.

"Confess."

I stayed silent.

"Confess."

Silent.

He slammed his hand down on the table. "Confess, dammitt."

"What, your evidence isn't now?"

Demming looked like he was going to come forward, but he quickly regained his composure. He took a deep breath and stepped back.

"We'll be holding you for forty-eight hours either during or after, the DA will be filing charges." He said leaving me alone again. I put my head in my hands and quietly let a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away trying not to give away my emotion.

An officer came in and handcuffed me again. He led me out of the interrogation room into the bullpen where I saw Beckett, Demming, and Castle talking in a heated argument. He led me into the holding room. It was empty. He shoved me into holding cell three and locked the door.

"Bracken, you've got a visitor." I heard an officer say from the entryway.

Alexis came running through and leaned against the door. Putting her hand through the bars, she lightly touched my cheek.

"God, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" She said smiling sadly.

"As good as I can be now that you're here." I said grabbing her hand and lading it with mine.

"My Dad and Beckett are trying to get on the case. Demming won't have it though. But, don't worry. They're going to get you out of here. I promise."

"Don't promise me. I don't want you to make promises that you can't control."

"Listen, when you get out of here, you and I were going straight to the courthouse. We are going to get married as soon as possible. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of waiting for the next bad thing to come along and tear us apart." She said her emotions getting the better of her.

"Don't cry please. Please, do that for me. Don't cry. I can't help you from in here and it's gonna kill me." I cupped her cheek and she leaned into my touch. "We're not going to get married out of fear, Alexis. I love you. I want us to get married on the beach in the Hamptons or in a church. I want to watch you walk down the aisle on your father's arm. I want to be able to kiss you for the first time as husband and wife in front of our family not in front of strangers. I want to do so many things. Nothing is going to tear us apart. Think of all that has happened in the past year. I'm still here. You're still here. We are still here."

"What if I can't get you out? What if we are unable to do those things?" She said tearing up again.

"Then, I will love you for the rest of my life in a cell. Hell, I'll be like that one guy in that one cartoon. The one that we watch every Saturday morning during breakfast. I'll dig a hole with a spoon out to come see you." This drew a slight laugh from her. "It's getting late and you look tired. How about you go home with your dad and get some rest. Come back tomorrow and I'll make you smile some more." I said giving my goofy smile.

"I don't want to go."

"Please, I need to make sure that you're ok."

"Ok. I'll go. I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too. Now, go. Spend the night with your father." I said kissing her hand, wishing it could be her lips.

She pulled back and backed away slowly before turning and leaving, but not without giving one last look behing her.

I smiled at her.

I had to be strong if not for myself, at least for her.


	57. Chapter 56

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please review to let me know what you think. Castle season six finale tonight. I have my box of tissues and sleeping pills to sleep through the hiatus. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I did not sleep that night. I laid awake on the metal seat, staring at the wall. Demming did not leave the lights on when he left that night. It was complete and utter darkness. There was no sound either, my thoughts echoed through my head.<p>

I looked at my watch and it said that it was three in the morning. I heard a door open. I quickly turned my head towards the shadows. One light came on and the silhouette came out of its cover.

"Ms. White? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Jasper." She said with a smirk on her face.

"You told the police a lie. I never changed my campaign name."

"I lied about a lot of things. For instance, my name isn't Emily White." She pulled off the blond wig and shook her natural brown hair out. "Мое настоящее имя Елена Маркова." She said in a thick Russian accent.

"I'll be honest with you. I have no idea what you just said."

"My real name is Elena Markov. Silly American." She laughed. "Your father hired me to keep an eye on you. I did what he needed and he needs one last thing done."

"What?" I gritted through my teeth.

"To give you a way out." She said holding out a white pill in her leather clad hand. "It's cyanide. It's painful, but this will all be over in nine seconds."

"Why don't you just kill me now?"

"Not my job." She grabbed my arm through the cell with a blink of an eye. She pressed down on a nerve and my hand opened. She slowly slid the pill in and folded my fingers over it. "He said to do it in front of Alexis. Give her something to remember. And if you don't, he'll make sure that when you get sent to booking. He will have someone " With that she walked slowly backwards into the shadows and slipped away. The lights went back off and I was left alone in a cell, in the dark, alone with a cyanide pill in my hand.

I held that pill in my hand staring at it for hours, debating whether or not I should end it all. I quickly hid it inside my pants pocket as I heard a door open and the lights turn on. Demming came in.

"Someone wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Jim Beckett." He said.

Jim Beckett walked in a suit, briefcase in hand. Demming opened the gate and pulled in a chair for Jim. I stood and shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Beckett, I wish we were meeting on better circumstances."

"As do I do." He said sitting.

"I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help. You need a lawyer and I am a lawyer. So here I am. You did a huge thing for my family, helping my Katie move on from the past. Getting justice for Johanna. You did a very brave thing and I want to help you. I know you did not do these heinous crimes and I think I can help."

"How?"

"All they have on you is bank notes and testimonies. Bank notes can be faked, that's reasonable doubt. Those testimonies are all from convicted criminals. Put all the evidence together and that is enough to put reasonable doubt in jury. I think all we need is a really good testimony from you and Alexis and you'll be good."

"Ok. Now, I have never done this before. What happens when they book me?"

"They're going to transfer you to city jail. You'll get booked and then they'll put you in a cell to await your trial. Don't worry, I'll try to get protective custody. A coupe of guys owe me a favor."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Jim, could you do me a favor and send in Castle and Beckett? I just really need to talk to them."

"Ok. I'll get them. Listen, don't worry. We're going to get you out." He said standing. I held out my hand and he took it, pulling me in for a hug in the process.

"Thank you, Jim. Not just for this, but it'd be real easy to watch me go down to because of name."

"Just because you both share blood does not make you like him." He said pulling back and grabbing his briefcase. "I'll go get Katie and Rick."

He left me alone. Soon enough, Castle and Beckett came through the hallway and into the holding cell. Castle gave Beckett the chair while he stood behind her.

"How are you doing?" Beckett asked.

"Your Dad put my mind to ease some. But still I'm here."

"We're trying out best. Demming won't let us on the case because he is saying that it is a conflict of interest. But, we are doing things from the outside right now until the mayor calls Castle back."

"I can't wait to see the look on Demming's face when he get's his ass handed to him by the mayor." Castle said with a smile. "Something wrong?" He said noticing my expression.

"I had a visitor last night. A woman. It was Miss White but it wasn't. It was a Russian. Dark brown hair, kinda look like you. Anyway, her name is Elena Markov and she gave me this." I said taking the pill out of my pocket. " Cyanide, she told me it was my first option and if I didn't choose this then my father would have people waiting for me. They're sending me to the tombs. I'm not gonna last the night."

"Protective custody isn't going to do jack either." Beckett said.

"They're going to kill me and there isn't anything that we can do." I said.

"We can do what I did when Tyson set me up. We can fake an escape and get you out until we have the evidence you need." Castle suggested.

"I'm not running. I'm done fighting."

"Think about Alexis."

"If I can't be strong for myself how am I supposed to do that for someone else. I love her. But I can't keep doing this cycle of always being torn apart from her. If it ends, it ends. She'll get over it. She has a support system."

"You're just gonna give up. That's it. You're gonna let him win."

"I never had a chance! At least you can get on with your lives! Ever since I came into your lives, it's been about me! I'm tired! I'm done. He won. I lost. It's not your fight."

"We're not done. We have never given up on anyone and we're not going to start now." Castle said.

"Do what you have to do." They both stood to stand and were about to leave. "Castle! Don't let her waste time on me. Make sure she moves on."

"I don't think she will." With that they both left.


End file.
